Lightbringer
by k00n
Summary: Slight AU. Lord Leyton Hightower receives documents from the Tower of Joy sent by his cousin, Ser Gerold. Years later his heir is sent to strike a deal with Lord Ned Stark for Oldtown's future a secure hold. Jon Snow will soon become a knight. The old man's grandaughter now faces difficult challenges by agreeing to serve what is best for the realm. Temporary Pairings.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Some of you might have read this as Lightbringer before. I decided to reboot it after a year and properly thinking how I can rethink the plot and look for inspiration in terms of politics as well as situations that involve it. This may start very light but would be ending quite heavy and tragic. Yes, this is a warning.

Thank you to my betas, Nikki298 and Irish!

Face Claims:

Baelor Hightower: Jensen Ackles

Ulthor and Manfryd Hightower: Evan Peters

Domeric Bolton: Alex Hogh Andersen

Disclaimer: I do not own GoT or ASOIAF I only own the Hightower siblings. hahah

 **Prologue**

The sky was light in daylight a good time to hold a tourney. Several colors and banners were raised, the Recent King was drunk and happy. It was like the Old and New Gods themselves watched just after the Greyjoy Rebellion ended at 289 AC. Rhone of Hightower was a child turning nine years of age soon. She was with her aunt Lynesse and her Grandfather, Leyton Hightower. Rhone as a child raised in High Tower surrounded by books and knowledge found boredom in jousts, archery and other violent activities that could result to destruction with the just the right force.

She observed her fellow nobles including her older brothers who were squires cheering as every time the Northern bear, Lord Jorah Mormont ousted every Southern man that went in his way. She sighed and tried to retract her yawns from coming out of her. It was odd for her that these people found northern men barbaric when just the act of these tourneys were barbaric with the people finding enjoyment of glory and blood. She had thought if Gods were truly as good as they are why do they require such brutal acts as a celebration.

It was the last leg and final round of the Tourney at Lannisport, it was a joust against Lord Jorah and and Ser Jamie Lannister, also known as the Kingslayer. She heard the stories about the dashing golden lion of the kingsguard. How he stabbed the Mad King with his steel. Being a curious child, she had thought that if the king were mad to some extent would it make sense to just to end such suffering? It was question she asked her grandfather before they left for the Westernlands. Her grandfather nor any of her elders answered the question she assumed that no one really wanted to talk about the savagery that happened during that timeline. Nonetheless, she was never going to get these answers from the biased opinion of her family.

Her grandfather, the old man of old town had always been a wise man. The Hightowers have always supported the Targaryen rule, their ancestors have been closely related to that rule. After Robert's Rebellion, the Ancestral house that ruled the innovative city of Old Town decided that they would comply whoever sits on the Iron Throne. To them, war had always been bad for the trade. If to the Lannisters their gold was why they have so much power. To the Hightowers, knowledge, technology and building the future was their hold in the world for the long run.

Rhone's thoughts were disrupted when a loud thud was heard throughout the occupied whole man made arena were stunned. The kingslayer was unhorsed by the northern bear lord. A few seconds later everyone had started cheering especially her Aunt Lynesse, to Rhone's suspicion Lord Jorah might have been the lord she has been meeting around the Tourney Grounds after hours.

As expected Lord Jorah now knighted asked Lady Lynesse of Hightower's hand in marriage when he crowned her as his Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Stag King had made it possible and Lord Leyton had no choice but to comply to the reigning King's will, especially that King Robert was known to be fond of the North.

Almost three years have passed since the union of Lynesse and Jorah Mormont have been together, Lynesse's blood brother, Ser Humfrey Hightower, the youngest of the Hightower siblings, son of Leyton Hightower. As well as the eldest Hightower son Baelor, who was Rhone's ever so popular father. They were sent to visit his sister and transport some goods for the purpose of their trade. They have decided to start up North to do their personal dispatches in each great castle.

The Hightower party had sailed to Bear Island first to see the lifestyle Lynesse Mormont was having.

Rhone has just turned ten and two just a moon ago. The trip started for her in King's Landing where she was summoned by the Lannister Queen to commission a painting. Over the two years her grandfather and father had invested on every child of their blood to be educated and develop skills that may be deemed useful for their house in the future. This was impressive of Lord Leyton, since he had been doing so since Baelor was born.

They had scheduled a year journey for her and two of her older brothers close to her age, Ulthor and Manfred. They were to learn their house's trade and to network and let what they sow grow. Rhone, in the short span of her journey,she has seen the mountains of Dorne, the Stormlands, and the overpopulated King's Landing. She took her time studying and observing the culture around each place. She liked King's Landing the least she was thankful that she was extracted to what she felt like a snake pit.

Though this time, to where she is headed is surely uncharted territory for her. She was headed to the North, the weather was too cold for her she is after all a summer child. But in the light of what is foreign to her she found that the summer snow was dazzling. She could see the gates of Winterfell from their steel carriage.

She stretched her arms to see a better view of the architecture of the great castle of the north. She had read in books that Winterfell is considered warm because of the pipes that pumps water from their hot springs. She was very interested how the piping system works and with such knowledge how can she amplify or make other uses for it.

Their White steel carriage had entered and revealed it's up-close dressed stone walls. It seemed that the walls were thicker than the usual castle. With all the distraction Rhone has been experiencing she had failed to notice that the door has been opened and it seemed that her Aunt Lynesse was nowhere in sight.

"Rhone? Are you ill? You have been sitting there for a while" her father, Lord Baelor Hightower asked in a worried tone while offering his hand to assist his young daughter.

She quickly gathered her off white skirts, "I was indulging myself with the scenery far too much." She casually expressed as she took his hand

Her father chuckled "I believe you have other chances for distractions for now, the Starks are expecting all of us to reciprocate their greeting" her father reminded her. Rhone grinned at her father "Well I guess, the show must go on, my dear father" she teased and stepped out of the carriage and approached the growing family of the North.

Upon introductions Rhone played the young lady her Septa Mayne had told her to be, curtsied gracefully with all the confidence that a southern lady should have. She already faked her way into having her septa believe that she could be a lady by faking her proper behavior.

With her Silver Ash blonde hair in half in several intricate braids placed around the bun and the rest of her locks left down were in waves. Her off white and gray layered dress was covered in her white cloak, she stood in proper posture.

She observed each member of House Stark, Ned Stark was a tall man with a stocky built his face was quite brooding and long donning a rugged beard. She had noticed most grown men of the North sported the look.

Lady Catelyn Stark was a Tully according to her knowledge, Auburn of hair, with eyes as blue as the waters. Her cheekbones were high and the same she say about the woman's height, tall and slender she was, glowing and with child again. The woman seemed to be as fertile as her mother who was also on her fifth pregnancy.

Standing next to Lady Catelyn, Bran Stark was a boy of six who had a long face but his hair auburn in a darker shade, he was a good mix of Stark and Tully.

Stood next to the little boy was a girl was close to his age, Arya was her name. Her face strongly resembled what a Stark should look like. Her gray orbs observing Rhone the same way the young Hightower was doing. Rhone smiled at the young girl of seven and then the girl discreetly whispered to the older sister who stood next to her.

The older sister Sansa, scolded Arya. Sansa was a little lady of 9, she looked very much like her mother, the red hair, the blue eyes Rhone new this girl would be quite a beauty when she fully develops.

Lastly the eldest of the Stark children, the heir to Winterfell, Robb Stark, she considered Robb Stark to be fortunate that he looked like he was going to grow into a good looking lad one day. However he had the facial features of a Tully but with the built of a Stark. She had nothing much to say about him he was after all just a boy to her.

Her curiosity was piqued because behind them stood two other boys which one as a dirty blonde haired boy, which she guessed was the hostage, The Greyjoy prince that was held as leverage after the Greyjoy Rebellion. He was a boy of fifteen, the same age as her brothers.

The other boy resembled Lord Stark to well she had presumed that this was the baseborn son of The warden of the North. The boy looked more like Ned Stark than his legitimate son in Rhone's honest opinion which she would have to keep to herself.

After the introductions

"You all must be exhausted from your travels, let us all get you settled before the feast?" Lady Stark had told the Southern Party.

"Aye, I believe Lord Baelor and I have to several things to discuss before the festivities start. I will leave my lady wife's hospitality." The quiet wolf had informed them.

"I do believe that is true, Lord Stark. I would love to see more of your home but priorities will always be paramount." Lord Baelor grinned and followed Lord Stark to the solar.

Lady Catelyn looked at Rhone and her brothers, "My son, and husband's ward will accompany the three of you to our guest chambers." She told the Hightower siblings. She smiled at Rhone, "Lady Rhone you are welcome to join Sansa and Arya while they have lessons with Septa Morde during your stay here at Winterfell." The slender lady of winterfell had politely invited the young lady of Hightower.

"Thank you, Lady Stark I will keep that in mind when my father does not require of my time" Rhone appreciated the concern Lady Stark had for her well being.

But Rhone found the lady lessons quite uninteresting except for the encouragement of the arts and music she had from it. She had rid of her septa lessons just a few moons ago by excelling in them by visiting King's Landing. In truth she even had paid her seamstress to finish half of her embroidery work just so she can have time to learn from maesters around the their castle and the citadel.

She had bowed and watched Lady Stark accompany the adults to their chambers.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, my lady?" The lordling, Robb had offered his arm to Rhone

Rhone feigned herself from sighing due to her dislike of formalities which she would normally dismiss around her father and siblings. Her mother, Rhonda was quite strict with behavior a contrast to her free spirited father.

Rhone had has slipped her hand on the young bo's arm. She was taller than Robb by a few inches, he was a bit tall for a boy of ten. "How do you find the North, Lady Rhone?" He asked her with a smile as they walked to a tower.

She mentally rolled her eyes on how she hates small talk and she knew he was about to start it. Rhone had decided to elongate her patience up til two minutes. "Well, it's a bit colder than what I am used to but, it has it's own beauty and quirks to it." She always did find all the places she visited differed from one another all having it's flaws and redemptions. " I do like Winterfell far better than King's Landing though. But I feel like Oldtown will always be the best for me." She added.

Robb looked at her, "It's nice to hear that you appreciate my home. I understand, I would feel the same about Winterfell. Doesn't King's landing have closer similarities to Oldtown? I am sorry I am not very familiar I haven't gone that far South yet." The young boy replied. She wanted to snort at the answer the dirty pun that had entered her adolescent mind.

"The weather is the closest thing that King's Landing could get to Oldtown, but the place and the people there, court to be precise, is poison.I do not understand why some bother on wanting to take part at court." Rhone could not help but frown at the thought of the capitol.

Robb had furrowed his eyebrows, "I apologize, if I upset you." The boy seemed uncomfortable.

She shook her head "I apologize that I have placed you in a rough start. What are your pastimes here in Winterfell?" She tried to evade the situation.

"we have been practicing our swordplay with Ser Rodrik Cassel, swimming in the hot springs, playing at the Godswood." Robb had enumerated which gave Rhone a sign that she was successful in diverting the situation.

"The hotsprings that's the very source of the warmth of Winterfell?" She enthusiastically asked the young lordling.

Robb Stark gave her an odd look "You know about that? Girls aren't always excited about the pipings of Winterfell, I thought you would be more interested in the Godswood." He told the young Hightower.

Rhone ignored the comparison, "I have been reading several books of how castles work and were built recently. I-" she was cut off by the obnoxious voices of her elder brothers. As they got to the hall of guest chambers. They were already standing in front their designated rooms.

"You know greyjoy, during the your house's rebellion our knights were able to slaughter your kind." Ulthor boasted. Rhone hated the bullying attribute of her brothers.

They both had the same silver ash hair and blue eyes she has. They were both tall with handsome faces. Ulthor had short hair while Manfryd had longer hair. They were identical twins, ulthor had always been aggressive as Manfryd had an enabling trait.

They continued torment the young kraken which just infuriated Rhone and kept her from keeping up a conversation with the young Stark heir. "May I be, excused?" Rhone could barely control her nerves. She marched to Ulthor and quickly smack their napes hard when they least expected it.

The Hightower twins of ten and five both grunted out of pain. They have always said her hands were heavy, "the very reason why I keep my hands available all times, is for when I can use it to rebuke the stupidity that pumps into your brains" she scolded her older brothers. "Father will hear about this!" Manfryd complained.

She smirked and crossed her arms "tell him what? That you bullied a ward under the guest rights of the Starks? Or how you boast about victories that aren't yours to claim? How knightly and chivalrous, brother." Rhone sarcastically answered back.

Ulthor scratched his nape, "You are fortunate that you were born a girl otherwise we would have done something about your biased rowdy behavior against us." The Hightower squire threatened his sister.

"If I were born a boy I would have been knighted at an earlier age if I wanted to. But alas, the gods may seem to exist since they had decided to be kind to you by saving you from that kind of embarrassment" she coolly replied to her brother with the same amount of arrogance delivered.

Manfryd was about to return the favor, "Ulthor, we shouldn't do this anymore, you know the outcome of debates with our little sister." Manfryd reminded twin brother and pushed him into their shared chambers.

"Our sincerest apologies if we have caused you discomfort, Lord Theon." Manfryd displayed a change of heart before entering their chambers.

Rhone sighed, "In behalf of my brothers I would like to apologize for their behavior I assure you that they will no longer harass you _verbally_." She addressed to a shooked Theon Greyjoy as Robb Stark approached the two. "Are you alright, Theon?" Robb asked assurance from Theon.

"I am just surprised by Lady Hightower's sudden behavior. Th-Thank you for your kindness, Lady Rhone" the young kraken politely thanked her.

Rhone raised an eyebrow "I was not being kind, I was only defending what was right from wrong. Our father did not raise us to act like airy arrogant pricks." She expressed. "Well thank you for the company, I believe I am officially exhausted right now, I will see you at the feast, yes? Enjoy the rest of your day!" She quickly dismissed and entered her chambers followed by closing the door.

"All of the goods have been labelled and organized ready for distribution, then we can send your local produce further south as you have sent ours far up North." Lord Baelor Hightower laid out the scrolled plans.

"Thank you again, Ser Baelor for personally assessing this. I hope the small piece of land in wintertown could bring great things to the North." Lord Ned Stark exchanged pleasantries.

The Hightower Knight stuck to his composure, "Now, we need to discuss what my Lord Father has written to you about, the paperwork that my great uncle, Ser Gerold Hightower sent us during Robert's rebellion." Lord Baelor was careful to keep his voice low.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Ser Baelor." The warden of the North pretended to be oblivious about the confidential information.

"Before you arrived at the Tower of Joy, documents regarding your sister and a certain dragon prince arrived directly to my father's solar for safe keeping. I wanted to ask you, lord Stark. If by any chance that boy that looked like more of a Stark than all of your sons turned out who I am guessing to be, then by all chance let my father and I give the boy the fighting chance to survive whatever may come his way." Ser Baelor offered to the Northern liege.

Ned Stark looked surprised it had seemed to Baelor as if Ned did not expect this to come out especially from a southern family "I thought I had burned evidence of what took part in that tower. It seemed Rhaegar had forethought of this." the warden of the North brooded.

"The only unwise action he did was taking your sister with him instead of dealing with the king first" Baelor expressed his disappointment on the late dragon prince. "In any way, you know that child cannot live under your roof forever, i noticed that your wife treats the child coldly. Give the child an option, he may squire for me and earn the life and glory he wants by his own means." The Hightower heir suggested.

"What does Lord Leyton want in return of keeping this secret?" The quiet wolf had shown skepticism. "After all, the matter is a heavy burden to carry, your lord father could not offer this for free." The northern lord added.

"To build closer relations we may have any of our children in union, we do not have to decide which now, but your "baseborn son" we would like to be binded with Rhone or any of my future daughters when the time is right. The South and the North needs guarantee on our leverage against those Targaryens across the narrow sea. Our father does not seek war at any cost, we believe that this is good for both our houses, we the Hightowers assist with the Northern trade and your house would have less rumors going around, and the boy will have a secured safe future with us." The Hightower heir defended.

Ned Stark leaned on his chair, "I agree, but the boy will be your ward when he turns ten and two. And if any trouble comes, the north will alway be an option for him." The warden of the North laid out his conditions to the southern man.

The Hightower knight, "Agreed. His twelfth birthday? Is this according to his birth certificate the ones documented in the south?" He clarified.

Lord Stark looked at the relaxed knight, "I will disclose all necessary information to the boy before he leaves Winterfell." The warden of the north calmly told the man.

Despite the fact that there was a feud between the Hightower siblings in public they have acted like nothing had happened, they arrived on time even before the Stark children got to the great hall. They have been remaining quiet for quite a while since the stark children came in.

"If the stories were true they could be the closest we could see that resembles the Targaryens and dragon lords!" An excited young voice reached them.

"Arya!" Sansa scolding the youngest Stark girl as they approached. And gave a surprised face when she had realized that the southern children were already at the Great Hall.

The three Hightower children burst into laughter, Sansa had blinked as Arya grinned, "see they don't seem bothered by it." The young stark girl told her older sister.

"Yes, we do not mind, in fact, the Targaryens aren't only the fairest, sweet child. " Manfryd patted Arya on the head. "Valyrians have fled to Lysene as well, the Daynes also are of the similar features, as well." He smiled at the young girl.

A moment later the feast started, and people had started eating and drinking. There were a few other lordlings from powerful Northern Vassal houses. The elder sons of Lord Forrester, Rodrik and Asher, Smalljon Of the Umbers, Lady Wylla and Lord Wynfred of the Manderlys, Lady Alys Karstark and lastly Lord Domeric of House Bolton, who was a year older than Rhone and had the same interests with the exception of riding horses.

Domeric bolton was a shy young lad who had his own charms, he was tall and pale but what was cold looking from his appearance warmth with his quiet personality, his intellect and his talent for the harp. Even the twins wondered how such a splendid boy could root from Roose Bolton's seed. Sansa, Wylla and Wynafryd, and Jeyne Poole were in awe of Domeric's harp playing which Lady Dustin had been verbally proud of so the shy boy had been forced to prove it.

When the younger children had gone to retire, Rhone had ended up into a discussion with the Bolton heir. It was some agreements and disagreements about History until they had fallen into Northern history which Rhone did not know a lot about.

"It had always been known in the North through thousands of years, that the Long Night started through a Stark and ended with one as well." Domeric had told Rhone with sheer enthusiasm.

The young Hightower girl raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy, "So are you implying that this popular fiend, 'The Night's King' was a Stark?" she asked with skepticism.

Domeric placed his arm on the table with his his temples leaning on his fist and grinned at Rhone,"Well, I do believe legends don't just make themselves out, there must be some truth within the songs and books that have been told and written." He told her his very open perspective.

She had wondered if was it the tiny sip of Arbor Gold she was allowed to try so she could keep herself warm, or was the image of the young pale man had become captivating because of how his mind and outlook worked. She had thought was it really possible to be so attracted to someone's intellect. Admittedly, Rhone had thought of the boy as attractive. He had striking light blue eyes, with his mid length hair slicked back which shows more of his face and strong jaw line.

She had been used to seeing beautiful people, she had thought the Dark Star, Gerold Dayne was gorgeous yet dangerous man but she was never attracted to him.

Never had the young lady felt smitten that she had been a bit speechless and her face never felt so warm. So she just took the last sip off her goblet, pretending hard not to be taken by the young man. "Let us say, this some truth you speak of would technically be a part of history, which has shown to repeat itself, do you know the probability of that happening again is now high?" she asked the words she articulated over the long pause she had before speaking.

Domeric chuckled at her "Such deep thoughts, my lady. Don't frighten yourself. If it is to happen, then it won't be any time soon. I am sure there would be rumors here and there if it were. Or odd signs, wouldn't the Gods at least reach out to warn us from such danger."he had sounded hopeful that she snorted.

Domeric had wrinkled his forehead "Such lady like behaviour, Lady Rhone." She bit her lower lip out of embarrassment. The Bolton their laughed at her stunned reaction.

"I was jesting, it seemed that you were holding back with your recent exchange." He told her still grinning.

She wrinkled her nose and felt slightly annoyed and amused at the same time and took a breath, "It's just, do any of the Gods still answer to anything. In the event that if these things come alive again, would we even stand a chance?" She pondered.

"Then you better hurry and find how to counter them, then?" He teased her by not answering her question.

She pouted, "So you wouldn't tell me how to do so? No lores or stories?" The fair haired girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"I suppose, I could. Perhaps, next time when we cross paths again,hm?" He looked into her blue orbs.

She felt infuriated how Domeric's antics had felt so effective on her. "You're just going to expect me to drown in books and ask about old wives' tales?" She objected.

He stood up, "I am sure you are capable of finding them on your own, but when you do find out more when we see each other." He informed her.

"And what if they come alive and I do end up dead because I knew nothing before I find any answers?" She pretended to be afraid.

Domeric Bolton bowed took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "then I would be first to hear of such news send you a raven, and I may come to your aid." She had felt her knees getting soft.

Domeric had offered to escort Rhone to the guest chambers. Rhone had felt anxious over how she had been feeling. Especially with Domeric telling her that he would like it if they could write each other. She knew her tingling feelings for the young man will not much be of help with what possibly could be happening in her future. The next morning, the heir of dreadfort had left for the Vale to squire for Lord Redfort.

"You know seeing that Hightower girl in that pink southern dress, I'd say she'd be quite a beauty in the future." Theon Greyjoy commented while they were at the library. "her body will still develop yet her tea-"

A blushed Jon Snow had cut Theon off "Theon I don't think it's proper to say inappropriate things about a lady especially one with a powerful house under her sleeves" he reminded the young Kraken as he saw Lady Rhone herself in sight with an irritated expression. Jon assumed that she had overheard the illicit comment as she was carrying a bunch of books and scrolls approaching the table.

"Well when I take my seat In the Iron Islands I could definitely take her as Salt Wife." The young kraken failed to detect her presence as The young Hightower girl slammed her pile on the table positioned between Robb and Theon.

"Salt wives, also known as concubines, in iron fleet terms. No thank you Greyjoy, I thought you already knew that I am not a fool." The girl hissed while opening her books.

The ward had kept mum, Jon had heard about the Southern girl who used her words like iron fists even with her own kin.

Like Robb, Jon had tried to observe what the girl was reading, which were mostly about Bran the Builder. To Jon it had only looked like the girl was scanning through pages of the book. "Bran the Builder?" Jon's half brother asked the Young lady.

She looked at the boys, "My ancestors hired a man of the same name, and to be able to understand how a great mind works, I make it a priority to check books and scrolls related to that person in every project he had built" she said and continued scanning through the book.

Jon returned to their history assignments given by Maester Luwin which was about Aegon's conquest the Andal invasion. In less than an hour the sound of stacking books and scrolls were heard from the fair haired girl's part of the table. She hovered over Robb's paper.

" I am guessing you're lord Stark's baseborn son, Jon. Yes? " the southern girl were looking at jon. He found her light teal eyes alluring. She had given a curious look. He nodded, "yes, my lady does this bother you?" The white wolf fretted.

She shook her head, "Not at all, I was just curious, is all." She replied casually. Jon had wondered why there a need for her curiosity when most children are nobility are insulted by a bastard's presence.

"So, are you all working on the same paperwork?" She asked showing a sign of boredom.

"To make the whole story short for the Andal invasion, the belief of people is still what swayed them on who had to be in power. Several kings had to change their religion, remarry, leave their first families, the conversion had included so many marriages to the first men. Even the Targaryens had to convert after conquering Westeros." She had explained to the boys their essay's topic. The three were dumbfounded, " well? Write that in your own words you can even proof it. The question was 'the powerful influences over westeros through times since the Andal invasion to Aegon's conquest, honestly it such a maester standard to do, glorifying the seven, as always." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I want to get out of this stump, I might as well take your word for it, Hightower." Theon Greyjoy started writing on his blank paper.

"Theon, Maester Luwin expects us to able to recite that." Robb had reminded Theon as Jon just continued to read.

"She practically lives at the Citadel, Robb. I think her explanation was already brief." Theon defended his actions.

"Since you don't trust the goodwill I have shared, maybe I am just fooling your northern minds." She cooly expressed as the three boys just looked at her.

Rhone had rolled her eyes as she took a book about The faith of the Seven and it's history and places it on the middle of the table. "I would gain nothing, from ruining your education, you all have been searching for your answers in the wrong pages. Well I'm done with these. I'm off to meet my father." She started packing some of the books she took from the shelves and left.

Jon rubbed his temples "All this time it was all in one book. " Jon had felt days of his life had been wasted.

"Did she just say she was done with that stack she scanned through?" Robb asked Jon.

Jon assumed the girl was bookish maybe similar to Rhaegar Targaryen, how his mother might have swallowed candles and books during her pregnancy. The girl had been commended for her brilliance it might have been the reason she was toured around even for a young lady of her age.

Theon grinned at Robb, "Though it would not be farfetched if your father had arranged a marriage between you and Lady Rhone." He playfully hinted.

Jon had noticed that Robb was getting uncomfortable with the idea being fed to him "Robb is not the eligible child of Lord Stark in the future, the same goes for lady Rhone." The white wolf rebutted the young Kraken.

"Do you think _you_ would ever eligible enough to have her as your lady wife, bastard?" Theon mocked Jon. "Theon!" Robb scolded the ward.

Jon knew where his place at ever since three years ago while playing in the courtyard with Robb as he shouted that he was the lord of Winterfell. Jon could remember how he broke down the reality he would not be inheriting any of his father's titles nor could he bring honor to his children by carrying the Stark name. No he knew that his future was stained by his father's sins. He might as well be man of the night's watch with his situation.

"It is the truth, Robb. Anyway I will be finishing the rest of my studying after I tend to Lord Stark's horses." Theon excused himself and left with his things.

"Don't listen to him, Jon. When I'm lord of Winterfell, I'd give you a title and legitimize you" Robb smiled at him. Jon did not get his hopes up even with Robb's positive attitude

A few days have already passed the Hightowers were to leave Winterfell in two days. The Hightower children had gotten along with the Stark children throughout their stay. Lady Lynesse and lord Jorah had to leave earlier than the rest of them.

Jon was summoned by lord Baelor and lord Stark to the solar, Jon had been worried about this all night. What could he possibly do to catch their attention he does not remember slighting any of the southern children.

He had arrived at the solar and was asked to take a seat. Sitting there had felt anxious until Lord Baelor arrived and shook his hand. Jon had always thought that the Southern heir had always been so free spirited and kind. He had seemed to have a liking to children.

"I have seen your training with Rodrik you have quite the potential there Jon, which is why your father and I summoned you before we depart from Winterfell." The splendid knight of Hightower started.

"Lord Baelor had asked if he could take you in as a ward when you turn ten and two as a squire." Jon's lord father expressed.

"You would have to train as paige first under Ser Rodrik but after you squire for me you may be knighted in due time. And when deemed worthy, my family may reward your loyalty and honor and become a landed knight of the South. Perhaps you may even have the opportunity to build your own family." The heir of Hightower smiled at Jon Snow.

Jon had several feelings lingering in his head, when he was just in the process of facing his reality an opportunity had risen. He would have to work hard for it, and he had no better options, it was either he leaves the North and where his Gods are or He serves one of the most powerful and wealthy family of the South and have the chance to build his life from scratch there.

Jon had made a decision and kneeled to his father and lord Baelor, "I will strive hard to make you proud for giving me such an opportunity,my lord." Jon had given his full appreciation.

Lord Baelor laughed uncomfortably, "you do not need to kneel. Come on, lad" he signalled the boy to stand up which caused Lord Stark to chuckle.

Jon knew that Ser Baelor of Hightower is a good man because it is not always that his father is less brooding in front of someone who is not family.

Jon had been dragged by Arya and Sansa to the hotsprings to meet up with other children. Hearty laughter beamed the wall of the tunnel . Jon had found Rhone, Robb and Theon laughing at the Hightower Twins in their swimming attire drenched in the warm bubbly waters.

Jon had stood next Robb who signalled to push Rhone into the water along with her brothers. The two stark sons were about to do the deed until the fair haired girl turned around was caught off guard and clung onto Robb as she was falling resulting to Jon being pulled in by Robb.

In the end Theon was pushed by Arya and Bran, and Sansa being pulled in by Robb.

The day ended happily for all of the children in Winterfell. The morn after the next day the the Hightower family had left the vicinity to travel to the Vale.


	2. Chapter 1: The Warm Walls of Winterfell

**Author's Note:** disclaimers same as the prologue. Thank you very much for the faves and follows! Thank you for your time reading my work and thank you again to my awesome betas. I enjoy getting feedback, comments and reviews.

Btw there are a lot of book canons here A World of Ice and Fire specifically history, architecture and the engineering from Bran the Builder. If you need any info about that please refer to the books. Or ask GRRM haha the timelimes from the past are somewhat accurate too, Rickon was born here a babe of two at this time now

 **Face claims:**

Gerold Hightower(son of Baelor): Dave Franco

 **Chapter 1**

The Warm Walls of Winterfell

It had been three years since the bastard of winterfell had been agreed to move South. Robb had just turned ten and three. Jon as well was going to turn ten and three in a few moons. There was word that Lord Baelor Hightower and his party had been sighted and are expected to arrive within the day.

Only Robb had knew of what has been planned for Jon, and just recently when Lord Leyton Hightower had confirmed that they were on their way to way to Winterfell, Lord Stark had informed the entire family about the baseborn son's departure. Lady Catelyn's reaction to this was undesirable, Jon did not know how to paint the expression on her face.

Jon and Theon had just finished up grooming "Lady Catelyn is officially being rid of you in a fortnight, bastard." Said The young Kraken that was now ten and eight. "On the lighter note, your prick might get better luck down South in the future."

"The only opportunity I see to serve and make Lord Stark proud for allowing me to serve Ser Baelor Hightower." The white wolf had countered the heir of Iron island's negativity.

At noon Lord Baelor had arrived with a white carriage made of steel and Ironwood following him. The bastard of Winterfell had seen the two years flashing back through his eyes. The difference was His half brother, Rickon was born who was a babe of two.

It had been the first time that Jon had been allowed to at least stand next to Bran, to Lady Stark's dismay. There were no signs of the Hightower twins but just a young knight of ten and nine with ash fair hair and gallant looking. The young knight went down his horse just like Lord Baelor had.

The young man opened the carriage door, a young woman of at least ten and five had stepped out. She and the young knight stood behind lord Baelor.

Jon had assumed that she was Lady Rhone, grown with her her ash shaded long hair that blended well with her sun kissed skin, standing tall in a cream colored southern dress that was partially covered in her light blue coat. Pleasantries had been exchanged between Ser Baelor Hightower and Lord Stark. The young knight was revealed to Lord Baelor's second, son Ser Gerold Hightower who was named after the previous lord commander who Jon's Lord father had fought against.

He was as tall as his father, Sansa had seemed in awe upon the sight of a knight as if he were described in a story book. He had kissed the knuckle of each lady even Arya's. Hearsay was Ser Gerold was the sibling who was less on combat but more on building machinery.

Lady Rhone herself had been a word of tongue as well, besides being a brillant mind and excelling in painting, it was said she had been working with her brother, Gerold with designing. He had found that the young lady he once met was now a woman of age that should be married off and yet she still stands in front them unmarried, which was quite questionable

Everyone at Winterfell was under the impression that Lord Baelor was to marry off his eldest daughter to Robb due to the agreements and trades between the houses.

* * *

Ser Baelor "brightsmile" was in discussions with Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, the Southern and the Northern lord had pbeen sending ravens before the journey started. Lord Stark had hoped that the Hightower heir would confirm the truth of Jon's origins to The quiet wolf's lady wife.

"I had hoped that you could have given our Bran such a bright opportunity in the future" The auburn haired woman expressed the hidden bitterness towards the baseborn son.

Ser Baelor Hightower could not blame the woman for being hostile against the boy. "I am sure we could figure something out, but I doubt that you would want young Brandon out of your hands so soon?" The splendid knight had pointed out.

"Ser Baelor has a point, Cat. Bran is still far too young to be sent as a ward. And it is better for Jon and the rest of us if Jon were to be a squire in the South and move on with his life there." The warden of the North expressed.

"This honestly would have been solved long ago if you would have left that boy with his mother. He belongs to whoever his mother is, Ned." Lady Catelyn gave a straightforward response.

"Because he has no mother to go to." Lord Stark had looked like he was being cornered ny his wife.

The daughter of hoster Tully had proved that she had the patience of her father and the Hightower heir could tell she was holding back about the situation for so long. "Ser Baelor, I think you should step out, I apologize you had to witness our quarreling." She had apologized.

"Ser Baelor is to stay this is the exact reason why he is here." Lord stark had revealed to Lady Stark.

The fair haired knight had reached out a parchment to the lady of Winterfell, "he has neither a mother or a father to run to." He had tried to keep his voice quiet.

She gave the southern man a questioning look as she took the parchment and unrolled it. As she read it her face evidently paled and looked at Ned. "Do you not trust me, Ned? Why was Ser Baelor to know about this before me?" She asked her lord husband.

"Because it was what she pleaded before she had passed on. And now that we are offered assistance I had hoped for your cooperation." Lord stark explained to his lady wife.

"All this time I had been spiteful about it. I could have treated him better. I could have agreed to legitimize the boy even just to support his claim after our very own children." She told him with regret.

"People would have been suspicious, Cat. I cannot even legitimize him right now. It would be unwise" Lord Stark revealed keeping his voice down like the rest of them.

Lord Stark and Ser Baelor Hightower had told Lady Catelyn some of their plans. Lady Catelyn had agreed to continue acting as distant but desires to be kinder to the boy when not too many are around.

"Do you plan to tell him, Ned?" She asked her husband.

"I have decided to tell him when he returns and have been knighted. It is best to learn about it when he is older. It might be dangerous for him to find out now." The quiet wolf whispered.

"We will respect your wishes and comply when the time has come, Lord Stark. It is only tight that the truth should come from you." Ser Baelor stood up, "Well then, Since this has been fullfilled from my list. I would be discussing with my children our itinerary. I an sure you both want some things discussed privately." He politely excused himself.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ser Baelor. I wanted to ask about your accomplished daughter, Rhone. She is of age, but it seems that she has not at least been betrothed. Our son may be a good match for her." Lady Catelyn suggested.

Ser Baelor had given his signature bright smile, "I do believe he is, but unfortunately, it is not my decision to make but my Lord father's. I had seemed that he does not want Rhone out of Old Town just yet, and oddly at ten and fifteen she had not bled yet. But I will let my father know to have your son as an option when he decides that is time to search a husband for Rhone or perhaps, wives for my sons." The southern heir assured lady Stark.

* * *

Rhone had ended her meeting with her father and brother at the library about the workshop they have recently finished building close to Wintertown. She brought a few books with her and had passed by the courtyard near the Stables. She had seen a familiar face and grinned.

Domeric with impeccable timing had looked back at Rhone, he left the horse and gave it one last pat before approaching her and grinned back, "let me help with that, my lady." He took the 4 thick books out of her hands.

She glanced at the changes that the young Bolton heir had gone through. His face has been kept clean and his hair had grown longer passed his shoulders, his hair was half tied to keep it off his pale face, which had matured over the past three years, she had found herself in awe until he asked her, "Where were you off to? I will escort you, it would be nice to catch up." He offered.

"..to my chambers." She muttered and wanted to mentally hirt herself "I-I mean, I need to get to my chambers to prepare for the feast. But It would be nice to talk while we are on our way?" She had quickly tried to save herself from embarassment. The pale young man chuckled as the two started walking.

The fair haired young woman had been exchanging ravens with him since she had left the vale. Rhone knew that she should keep her distance but she could not help how ideal the young Bolton was for her. They both were very blunt and ever since they had never gone through small talk which both exhausts them.

Their letters were filled of book recommendations and a bit of flirting, she had felt that as they grew older and fond of each other to the point it felt more like courtship to her which had felt dangerous. She had even kept her moon blood to herself and learned how to wash her blood stained small clothes out of discretion . She had told Domeric that her grandfather will not ship her off like cattle and she told him to wait and see. She had evaded getting betrothed for three years, deep in her heart she wouldn't allow it unless it would be Domeric was her hand would be given to. She would not mind the coldness of Dreadfort if it was he to keep all of her warm.

Admittedly she had been dreaming of meeting and having couplings with him several times especially when he mentioned he wanted to come to her may it be at Old Town or her travels, that when he becomes a knight he would swear to protect her. She was not one be fond of into storybook endings. But she had felt she did not mind them if it involved her and the heir of Dreadfort. Sometimes she would cringe at herself for thinking so.

"So, the Mad King and King Robert's rebellion?" Domeric had asked the young Hightower woman.

She nodded, "I am trying to reread history, I feel like there's not enough books in Westeros." She explained herself.

"Then start looking for what's outside of Westeros" he smiled at her as they went passed the Godswood.

"Are you implying I should cross the Narrow Seas just so I could get books." She had raised an eyebrow

"Well if you, do anytime soon, you should send me some books, but I would like it if you sent them personally too." He had suggested.

They were climbing the stairs to her guest chambers, "So you're telling me to cross the Narrow Sea, to send you some books." She raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I could ask my lord father one day to join in such voyage, in case you need protection." He had offered.

She giggled, "You should focus on getting knighted first. But I will keep that in mind, Domeric. You have always been so demanding of my presence." She had teased the young man.

"Maybe if you travelled less I would have easily sent ravens with no worries or would have attempted to visit you at Oldtown. I only had Lord Redfort's sons for company at the Vale it is nice to look at someone prettier and much gentle" The young Bolton heir countered.

Rhone had felt her cheeks getting warm, as the in front of her door, "I don't know about gentle. But, I commend you for having such good taste, my lord." She opened her chamber doors, "Well this is it, thank you for escorting me, Domeric" she started to take the books from the Bolton lordling as their hands brushed off each other.

Rhone was unable to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. "I'll see you at the feast, yes?" She confirmed as she placed the books on the nearby table.

"Yes, I would have offered to accompany you again, but I think Robb Stark is expected to do such task." He answered with a slight tone off bitterness.

She was unsure if she enjoyed such a reaction from Domeric or felt a bit effected about her possible reality. "I'm afraid there are things we cannot control, either way we will both be still enjoying each other's company." She assured him.

"Perhaps we should be able to sneak out of the feast and have the Godswood as our view instead of a a sea of drunken men?" He invited her.

She laughed, "I agree, I prefer anywhere quiet, let's do that later, thank you again, Domeric. It's nice seeing you." She had smiled at him.

The heir of Dreadfort had kissed her knuckles before he had went up to his chambers and left the maiden with a racing heart.

* * *

Jon had accompanied Ser Gerold Hightower to his designated guest chambers when they have passed the heir of Dreadfort, "Ah Domeric, it is nice seeing you again, it has been a while. I heard you have just recently returned from Lord Redfort, do you think you will be able to win any tourneys yet?" The young Hightower knight had greeted cheerfully.

"Good day, Ser Gerold, Jon. I still have to return to the Vale in a few days, my lord father had required me to attend the feast." The Bolton heir explained. They had been standing passed Lady Rhone's chambers.

Jon had remembered that Young Hightower lady and the heir of dreadfort had been close since their first visit to the North. He had assumed because of the close age difference.

"Well we should all start preparing for the feast, I will see you later." The conversation between the two noblemen had ended.

Jon had lead the young knight to the guest chambers " Ah, My lord father had told me you were joining them back to Oldtown, I thought that I should giving you a head start on what to expect, come in, there are a few things and books I would like to give you." He smiled at the baseborn boy.

Jon had entered the chambers, "Ser Hightower, are you not going to return to Oldtown with us?" The white wolf had ad asked politely.

The Young knight shook his head and smiled "My sister and I have a workshop here that I would have to take care of before I could return, perhaps I would be visiting the North more often because of it." He had explained.

"So it is true about you have both been been inventing things that you work on each region?" Jon asked the Ser Gerold.

"Aha, aye. You have been studying us, which is good in my opinion it is always best to know some things about the people you are about to live with." The man replied as he searched through his trunks and took out a bag of books and scrolls.

"Here is everything you need to know about Oldtown, I like writing things about my surroundings to avoid over thinking. I usually organize them and compile I think this should help you from getting lost or out of trouble." The noble man smiled.

"But why put such an effort to help a base born boy such as myself?" Jon had asked him curiously.

"Because besides Hightower being difficult to navigate, my family could be difficult at times. My sister as an example, she plays a fair and perfect lady but in truth she is a show runner. When you finally get to be around her often, she may get unpleasant sometimes. My other brothers are a handful most especially, they are nosey. The Master at arms, my uncle is a very strict man who you would be training with quite often." Ser Gerold warned.

"And what of you, Ser Hightower?" Asked the bastard of Winterfell.

"You should know that I know everything that happens around High Tower, even our Old man's plans for you. And I would like it if the twins were kept away from my study or chambers when you are there." He had told the Baseborn boy.

Jon did not know how to respond to the young knight, he felt that he should not ask any further questions but he was still curious about the plans concerning him, he had decided to ask the knoght some other time, "Well, boy you can go ahead and prepare. Go on." The southern knight smiled as if the conversation never happened.

* * *

Robb Stark was to fetch The daughter of Baelor Brightsmile, he took the steps climbing the Guest Tower, only to find the young lady herself taking the stairs opposite to his direction.

She had been fully made up in a white off shoulder gown clinging to every curve it was hugging. Her cloak which was white on the outside and red within added modesty but did still looked like it was cold for the North. But her sun kissed skin glowed, with her cheeks and lips tinted with red. Her ash colored hair was in a southern style which half of hair was in an updo which made it look it was thicker than it usually was.

It was unusual for ladies to head to a feast alone mos especially a guest. But the Hightowers had always been punctual he should have went earlier than usual, "Lady Hightower, I apologize did I keep you waiting?" He politely asked her, worried that he had kept her waiting.

She shook her head and gave a faint smile "Ah, Lord Robb. Not at all I was hoping to head down early on my own. By the way I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me Lady Hightower, that would be my father's stepmother." The Stark heir had blushed at her correction. He had heard about Lord Leyton Hightower in his studies with Maester Luwin it was said the man had been married four times due to his long life.

Robb had always felt uncomfortable by the young southern lady because she had always acted so distant to he and Jon even if they have played together when they were younger. As she had grown beautifully but smiled small or less around them just recently. Robb had wished that she would be a little more approachable like her father had been to them.

"Let me take you to the Great Hall, then. I couldn't possibly allow you go there alone." He offered his arm to her.

Robb had noticed her slight hesitation but she took his arm anyway as she took three steps down and took his arm. "Thank you, Lord Robb" she was short of words.

Robb had thought if the hearsay were true it would be difficult to be betrothed to someone who was not the least interested in him even if she was clever and beautiful, "Do you not think that your dress is a bit chilly for Winterfell?" He had started as they went down the stairs.

"I believe the walls of the castle will be able to do what it is meant for, my lord." She had told him casually in the tone she had always did.

"You have such faith in our castle's ability to keep its inhabitants comfortable. Thank you, my lady." He had told her. "Do you have any plans on doing anything within Winterfell, perhaps I could be of assistance." The heir of Winterfell had asked the young lady.

She looked like she was keeping her composure "None as of the moment, lord Stark. But could I be frank with you?" She had started to open up.

"Small talk usually makes me uncomfortable, in fact irritable possibly. I do not mind talking about deeper or serious topics. I could definitely not last a minute under such boring discussions." She had expressed truthfully, she had looked less stressed after doing so.

Robb was slightly caught off guard for a few seconds "I understand, Lady Rhone. I appreciate that you could be honest with me." He decided to take the initiative and be direct with her "What is your house's intention upon returning to Winterfell?" He had asked her directly.

She had chuckled, "honestly I was dragged here by my father under the pretense of our trades." She revealed, Robb had felt like he was saved from any more awkwardness.

She laughed,"You need not to worry about being betrothed anytime soon, I am sure my lord grandfather would have informed me before coming here. I do admit though that those thoughts had bothered me on the way to the North. I am happy being unmarried perhaps, I would like to be an old maid like my Aunt Malora." She had expressed her opinion on the issue.

"The mad maid? Is she truly mad?" The young wolf asked.

"If you have meant mad as in brilliant, definitely. She is quite a character her ways are not always of the Norm but it brings results and I think that's why my grandfather trusts her so much. Perhaps, I hope that being the first daughter would be meant for me to have the same fate as my aunt if I wished?" She had told Robb.

"I had always expected my parents to choose my wife for me, but I had always saw my future filling the castle with my children" The heir of Winterfell confessed as they were nearing the Great Hall.

"That is a lot of work, good luck with that, Lord Robb. Your future wife would be under a lot of pressure. Labor is no walk in the Godswoods, my mother had gone through it 8 times in her life. And your lady mother had gone through it five times but it does not mean it is easy" The southern lady had told him.

Their conversation had went on until the two had arrived at the Great Hall and assembled for the entrance for starting the feast. The young Stark had felt less uncomfortable around the young lady from Oldtown. As Rhone had said the walls of Winterfell had kept everyone warm with it's engineering, wine and laughter within its halls.


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Blood

Authors Note: same disclaimers as the prologue. Just a warning, no love triangles here, just major character deaths canon to the book. No pairing is permanent, even the rating is not. Come on guys this is game of thrones. Violence, tragedies and smut, it's what makes it all up. If you think this is going to be a happy all the way through you have obviously not been paying attention. Please refer to the books both A Song of Ice and Fire and A World of Ice and fire most of my references come from there.

These would be mostly Rhone and partly Jon's Point of View. because I need to finish building Rhone's storyline so I could focus more on Jon's going into middle chapters.

To Alex, thank you for your time, Rhone definitely wants to marry Domeric, she probably thinks betrothals should shove themselves in their own asses if it was not Domeric she would end up with, but if you have read the books we all know what happens to him. As I have been working on her character I realized she would not easily forget Domeric. And could not develop feelings for anyone else, maybe in the long run but it will take a while. In fact I think Rhone would even shove Jon to Dany, but I can't speak too soon because both of my betas had said they are not too keen on pairing Jon with Dany I am still stumped. Either Way none of the pairings that will be appearing are final until the fic is done. But I do have two endings in mind.

But if Rhone were to be paired with anyone else it would be extremely slow burned. Any pairing suggestions?

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bad Blood**

The candle lighting within the Great Hall had completely changed the gray ambiance of Winterfell. It was a feast that had both qualities of the North and South, Rhone had assumed it was because Lady Stark also had qualities that had a parallel to hosting her festivities. There were perfectly Roasted Chickens, Pork that was glazed in honey, the table had an abundance in several vegetable dishes, Northern stews with steaming broth of beef that wa completely tender, the contrast of several fruits and sweet with a tiny tinge of the right sour of lemon cakes were at every table. Arbor Gold, Dornish wine, as well northern had been filled in every goblet of those who were in the appropriate age to intake alcohol. House Hightower had imported so much goods from the South that every table were in glee out by just consuming exotic and the North's local produce.

Rhone had sat next to lady Stark and her brother she eats very little of the meat and she ate mostly sweets and fruits. She had been disappointed since she had grown older that she was expected to seat where the adults sat. She wished she would have at least brought a book with her. Robb Stark asking her to dance was her chance to leave the table so she immediately accepted and took the hand he had offered. He led her to the dance floor and felt he had one hand at the small of her waist, at that she had rested her hand on his shoulder.

She had always disliked that dancing had always required skinship. Northern dances were known to be a bit more touchier or closer than Southern dances unless you would compare it to the Dornish then it would be different story.

"You had looked like you needed some saving, my lady." The young wolf commented and grinned as they danced through the hall.

"If it were saving from overly personal , yes, Lord Robb." She rolled her eyes remembering questions if she had bled yet or why she was not married or betrothed.

The lordling chuckled, "I thought you disliked small talk?" He reminded her of their conversation before the feast.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not when you are lady and asked if you have bled yet." She said bluntly. "No I haven't" she added tired of the question even if it was a lie she used to avoid any marital responsibilities.

The Stark heir had blushed, "Well, that was unlady like and awkward." The young man jested.

"More like blunt and true. Boys do not need to be asked such trivial questions. Consider yourself fortunate, Robb Stark." The fair haired lady spoke words of wisdom.

The young wolf chuckled, "Some things have not changed my lady, you still speak of such bitterness about lady problems." He pointed out as he spun her around.

She had felt a tiny bit frustrated, "Because I wouldn't have to be included in petty things or obliged to do them. If I were a man-" she had been cut off.

"You would be a gallant young knight?" He had continued and she snorted at the boy.

"You expect too much of me, I think gallant would be the last thing I would be, obnoxious and arrogant probably. What is highly likely, I would probably be a maester of the Citadel." She smirked.

"A maester? Aren't maesters supposed to be committed to celibacy?" Robb had asked.

"Yes, but do you really think these maesters do really not partake in such acts?" She asked.

"Well maester Luwin-" Robb was about to defend.

"So young and innocent, not every, Maester or Septa have the same values, Lord Robb" she had told the lordling.

Rhone had looked at the back of Robb to see Domeric dancing with Alys Karstark. She unconsciously furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you alright, Lady Rhone?" The Stark heir had asked.

She gave him a faint smile, "Ah perhaps I had felt a bit wary, I probably just need to rest a bit. You should go on and enjoy the rest of the night dancing with the other young northern ladies." She had felt slightly bitter about the words "northern ladies".

"Are you certain, Lady Rhone? He had asked her.

She chuckled, "I am certain, Lord Robb. Wine would be nice, and not sitting in the same table as your mother, preferably. Besides, Lady Mira Forrester looks interested to be next in line." She had evaded the situation.

"I should at least show you to wherever you wish to be seated." The northern heir offered.

She agreed and was seated with Jon, Theon, Small Jon and Arya. She had observed The Bolton heir had danced with one of the Manderly girls next she did not even bother to know which one.

It was one of the very few feasts Jon was able to participate in, it was slightly odd that Lady Stark was less hostile to the bastard of Winterfell tonight. He had thought perhaps it was the last time she would have to put up with his existence within winterfell. Theon Greyjoy and Small Jon Umber had just returned to their seats after dancing, Domeric Bolton was kept busy by Alys Karstark. Robb was obliged to dance with Lady Rhone first out of courtesy as Lord Stark's first born son. The young Kraken had said the young wolf was lucky to have the opportunity to do so and had mentioned inappropriate things once again. But Jon and Robb had agreed that Lady Rhone has grown into quite a beauty, some had even whispered that the queen had looked somewhat similar in her youth but The white wolf could not confirm that if it were true.

Jon's thoughts had been interrupted when His half brother had escorted lady Rhone to their table. As he asked Lady Mira of house Forrester for a dance next. Lady Rhone had returned slightly brooding this evening even if she did look quite fetching in her attire. She had requested some Dornish Wine from a serving girl who was all over Theon. She had gulped down the wine fast.

"That dress of yours has surely captured a lot of attention from the men in this hall" the young Kraken had commented as he took a drink from his own goblet and grinned at Lady Hightower. Jon had knew that had been a terrible time to tell lady Rhone such comment.

She had looked at Theon Greyjoy in the eye, "Theon Greyjoy, do you actually think I would care to impress or dress up for some boy or man could not even tell the difference between satin and silk?"she had bluntly countered and took a swig of her wine and asked the serving girl to fetch her some Arbor Gold. Jon had seen her point he did not even know what was the difference between the two.

The rest of table laughed as Theon blushed out of embarrassment, "ooh, I like her" His youngest half sister had commented.

"I did not mean to put you on the spot, Greyjoy. But I have always warned you about taking me for a fool. But setting that aside, I am sure you would be having the time of your life with that serving girl. Let's cheers to that!" The southern lady had drunkenly blurted as everyone raised their goblets. Even Theon had forgotten about the previous exchange when she had diverted the topic.

The young Kraken laughed, "You are fortunate that you are funny when you are drunk otherwise I would have gotten back at you for that, Hightower" The ward had warned her back.

The serving girl had returned to serve Rhone some Arbor Gold in her Goblet "She has returned! Be a dear and leave this with us. I believe Lord Theon Greyjoy seeks your company." She shooed them away and took a sip of the sparkling gold liquid.

Jon had never seen Theon stunned, "well that has just lessened any effort on my end, perhaps you aren't so terrible, Hightower." The Ironborn had told the young lady.

"I'm not terrible Greyjoy, you just have to stop being obnoxious towards women, specifically me." She had advised. "Well? Go on now do whatever you have to." She said as she took another sip.

Jon had worried if the young Hightower girl had been drinking too much, "lady Rhone, do you not think you are drinking too much, you are slightly pink now." Jon had expressed his observation.

She had attempted to find her reflection through a silver plate and tapped her cheeks " I do?" She asked.

Arya chuckled, "as pink as a swine" she made a comparison. "Arya!" Jon had scolded her, worried that Lady Rhone would take offense.

The young southern woman had faked a gasp "Did you just say I'm fat?" Lady Rhone said and laughed a few seconds after when Arya had felt like she was in trouble and eventually laughed along.

"I had always thought Southern ladies were uptight and behaved." Small jon had told her his opinion.

She took a sip "You mean boring? Doesn't every septa tells lady to behave such way? I mean I had to pretend to do so for years to get my Septa off my back" she had shared.

Arya had shown interest, "how do you get rid of your septa? Did you prank her?" The young Stark girl asked with enthusiasm.

Rhone had shrugged "well, just basically pretend to like your lessons, and I've had half of my embroidery work done by seamstress, but you northerners should not let her hear that." The young girl chuckled.

"That's no fun! But the seamstress thing does sound like an idea, I should start earning coin." Arya gave it a thought.

She poured some wine into her goblet, "Lady Rhone, I think you're having too much to drink already" Jon had reminded her again.

"Jon Snow, you will learn that when we all turn thirteen at our tower, that it is mandatory drink as much and find out where your limits are. Believe me, my lord grandfather had made it a tradition to know our limits." She had informed Jon.

Jon had thought that Lord Leyton Hightower was a curious man, it had seemed that his ways of raising children within his walls had differed. He was also the reason why the white wolf was to squire for Lord Baelor. He had thought on what kind of man he could possibly be.

"Is there anything I need to know about Lord Hightower, Lady Rhone?" He asked her directly.

"It would be better if you were to find that out yourself, Jon. But the general fact is he has not descended from Hightower for almost a decade now." She had told the latter.

Jon had gotten even more curious about the old man he wanted to seek more answers but Lady Rhone had been asked by Lord Asher Forrester to dance.

"You know why beautiful people are always so preoccupied? Hold on, I'll tell you later" she had jested as everyone realized it was one of her wits churning and laughed.

Jon faced the young Stark girl and offered his hand,"Come on, Arya let's have this dance. It is getting late you need to go to bed soon." Jon had reminded the little girl.

She wrinkled her nose "But Jon, I hate dancing." She complained.

"Could you not give your half brother this one dance before he leaves for the South?" He had asked her.

Arya shrugged and took his hand. The two had approached the dance floor, " The Hightowers seem to be fun people." His little sister told him excitedly.

"I think they are more than what they wish others perceive, Arya." He had expressed his observation.

"Do you think Lord Baelor would knight you? You would learn how to joust!" Jon spun Arya.

"I would have to be an exceptional horse rider first like our late Aunt Lyanna." Jon pointed out.

Arya grinned, "I am sure you would manage, it's in our blood after all." She reminded Jon.

Rhone had danced with Asher Forrester for almost. Ten minutes she had felt that her time with him had been moving slow with all the small talk and compliments he had been throwing at her until Domeric Bolton had asked if he could take over the dance. The second Forrester son agreed and bowed before he had retreated. He had taken her smaller hand in his larger one and slithered his other hand at the small of her waist. She had looked up to his clean shaven face, with the close distance between them she had realized that he had grown quite taller than her she was now only passed his shoulder. She knew she was tall for a girl but he had made her feel particularly small compared to the young Bolton.

Her heart had beaten fast "What took you so long?" Rhone had complained.

"You were enjoying the Young wolf's company. I thought it would have been rude to interrupt your amusement." The Bolton heir had said in a bitter tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I was simply being polite, you need not to be so jealous, Domeric." She pointed out.

Domeric faked his shock, "Jealous? I was not the one who sat down and," he wnt closer and had indulged her scent "smell like Wine when I danced witH Asher Forrester." He had countered her defense.

She had been speechless and blushed, she bit her lip.

The young Bolton whispered close to her "Need not to fret, little light, we are together now. I do not blame these other boys or other men to be in awe at the sight of you, especially in my arms." He had grinned as he spun her and returned her in his arms.

She had felt her heart race even faster, she wanted nothing more but to melt in those strong arms, "but that did not stop you from dancing with several other ladies." She had tried to remain composed.

He smirked at her, "And miss out on that jealous pout of yours? I think not, my lady. After all, I was only being polite." He mocked her. She had thought for someone so quiet in general, Domeric was calculating in his own way especially the way he had enjoyed her being shookt by his actions.

She had raised an eyebrow at his mockery and had slowly slided her hand from his shoulder to brush his neck with her slightly callused fingertips from painting. Which had made the Bolton lordling flush. "I still prefer to talk somewhere quiet though." She had whispered mocking him as well making sure the warmth of her breath was felt on his neck.

He had grinned at her forward approach, "meet me at the Godswood, I will grab some wine." He parted away from her.

She took the opportunity to walk to the large door of the great hall with her heart pounding out of excitement. And slipped through the small door of the enormous wooden entrance.

Jon had just returned with Robb from putting Arya and Sansa to bed and had endorsed them to their handmaidens at their chambers. Ever since Sansa had turned ten she understood where Jon stood as a base born son of Winterfell. She had talked less to him and grown distant. It was ironic that within the day Lady Catelyn had grown soft on his, but his half sister, who was half of his blood had stopped interacting with him.

Smalljon Umber and the the other lordlings were dancing with some ladies. Ser Gerold had sat with him, he was already drunk and happy. Like his sister it was evident in his skin color. "I have noticed Jon you are close to your youngest sister but not the redhead, Sansa why is that? Rhone had mentioned you all have played together before she had left Winterfell, why the sudden change?" The young Hightower knight had asked a personal question, intoxicated.

Jon brooded a bit at the inquiry, "She had found out where I truly stand and simply acted upon being loyal to her lady mother, is all." He had told the southern man.

"Ah, such a shame, blood is still blood, but it is where our parents stand or influence which still reigns supreme, especially at a young age." He sighed as he drank more of the sweet dornish wine from his goblet.

Jon gave the Young Hightower man a curious look, "Has Lord Baelor sired…" he was about to ask.

"Oh Gods, no. Our father is crazy about our mother he would not have so much children with her if he had not." He pointed out.

The white wolf had felt slightly uncomfortable, "I am sorry, I did not mean to accuse something dishonorable." He apologized.

Ser Gerold drunkenly chuckle "No offense taken. But we do have a brother who was born before Rhone that we do not speak of. Our father sent him off for unknown reasons back when we were much younger. The boy never left the tower but he was sent away before he could join our travels." The southern man shared to the bastard of Winterfell.

Jon had thought it was impossible for a lord to cast a son away unless he was a bastard he had guessed even the kindest of men could have their own reasons and flaws.

"That one though was exceptional with the bow. He was quite pretty for a boy, he looked like our mother. But was as skilled as our father, even our uncle was pleased. But no matter his accomplishments none from Hightower, speaks his name." The knight continued.

Ser Gerold shook his head "I apologize I rambled Jon, anyway have you met your mother by any chance?" The southern knight had asked the Bastard of Winterfell.

"It is alright, ser. I will tell no one of that knowledge either. No I have not. Like your house, talking about her has been a taboo, even the mention of our late Aunt has been prohibited within the castle walls." Jon had shared.

The fair haired man's eyes widen, "so restrictive! Your mother, not even a name?" Jon could tell he was curious.

"No, Ser. Not even a name." Jon answered.

The man rubbed his chin "How, interesting. You know, the ultimate flaw of of unanswered questions and restricted information always lead to grave importance to a certain individual. I could narrow down that your mother must have had noble blood." The clever man had expressed.

Jon had thought to himself that he remember Ashara dayne's name was once whispered around Winterfell until his father forbade to speak anything about the fallen great beauty of Starfall.

"But I warn you Jon Snow things are not always what they seem. Perhaps there is more to your mother than an affair." Ser Gerold continued.

Domeric Bolton had went to the table to fetch a bottle of Arbor Gold. Ser Gerold had given him a look of suspicion, "Ah Domeric, come sit with us let us catch up," The young knight was easily distracted .

"Good Evening, Ser Gerold, Jon. I could but I cannot stay longer than five minutes, I am feeling a bit restless." The young Bolton lord who was dancing with Lady Rhone had excused as he sat down next to The fair haired knight.

Ser Gerold had raised an eyebrow, "Exhausted but you are taking a bottle of Arbor Gold with you, I believe my sister has rubbed off on you." The Southern man pointed out. The Southern man had seemed to imply something.

Lord Domeric had flushed slightly, "We only have the same taste in wine, ser. It happens." He had exchanged as he poured some of the Arbor Gold he took and poured it into his wine goblet.

As The Bolton heir promised he had stayed for a short while but longer than five minutes and had left as ser Gerold passed out drunk on the table. Jon had decided to retire to his chambers and left the cheerful great hall filled with drunken men and women.

It was a dark and beautiful dark starry night, Lady Rhone had sat alone in the Godswood near the large heart tree by the black pool for almost thirty minutes. She had thought Domeric might have danced with some more ladies as she left. She was growing impatient, she stood up and prepared to leave for her chambers.

The heir of Dreadfort had arrived in the nick of time, he had tried to catch his breath with a bottle of Arbor Gold in his hand. "Dancing with more ladies when I left, I presume." She had told him unimpressed.

He shrugged at her comment "Worse, your brother had me drink a bit with him, almost had me played the harp until he passed out drunk." He gave her his excuse.

"And why would you let him demand your time?" She asked him in a sour mood.

He took her small hand and caressed it in his, "Because, like you, my lady , your brother is clever enough to assume that this Arbor Gold was meant for you. I did not want to disrupt your peace and quiet." He had known her so well.

She herself knew that was the truth, what she wanted was to have Domeric's attention all to herself. And with the young Bolton holding her hand in his it was already doing it's work on soothing her mood.

"Come let us sit behind the heart tree." He led her.

They took their seats behind the enormous white Heart tree with it's red leaves hanging. She had always found Winterfell beautiful, she had wondered on how Dreadfort looked like. "Domeric, I have told you many stories about Oldtown, I have always wondered what Dreadfort looked like, how was your childhood there?" She had asked him curiously as they shared the bottle of Arbor Gold.

"Well, it was large, and surrounded by Ironwood and other lumbers. As you know, my ancestors had used to flay their enemies. But now we skin pigs and wool from sheep." She grinned at the comparison.

"From brutal to economic, quite impressive, Lord Domeric Bolton" she commented.

"The one of the few memories I've had at Dreadfort, that there was this smelly man stealing my mother's perfume and my father had punished him greatly. His name was Reek, I did not know him for too long as when my mother perished I was sent to my aunt, Lady Dustin to become a paige." He had told her.

"I have heard of your mother, I am sorry." She had given him a look of concern.

He shook his head "it was a long time ago, my lady. Perhaps we should talk about something else" he had given an upset look.

She nodded her head, "As you wish, what would you like to know?" The southern lady had always thought she had shared many things about her to Domeric since he had always asked so many questions about her and the books they read.

"Has your father betrothed you to Robb Stark, is this why you have returned to the North?" He asked her as they stared into eachother's blue eyes.

She sighed, "I've given this a hard pass, even if lady Catelyn, had shown interest. My lord grandfather has not said a word to me about such thing. So, no. Besides, Robb Stark is a bit young for me." She defended.

He furrowed his eyebrows "Majority of highborns are married to people twice or even thrice their age, regardless of gender, Rhone. It is not impossible." He reminded her and took a sip out of the golden wine.

"What my grandfather says is law in our house, and as long as I remain useful to him and our house, he will not ship me off like cattle." She crossed her arms. "Why are you so affected by this betrothal thing? If you're so interested then why don't you attempt to ask for my hand from my grandfather." She dared.

He came closer inches away from her face, "And if I do? Will you object?" He asked her.

Her heart beated fast as she felt his warm breath, "A-Are you courting me, Domeric?" She stuttered.

He had pulled her even closer "I asked first, Rhone." The distance between them got closer.

"I will not object." She surrendered as their lips met. She had blushed furiously, his tongue had slipped inside her mouth and danced with hers his hands slithered on the curves of her body. Her fingers gripped on the leather fabric on his torso as she positioned herself on top of him. They have been at it for over ten minutes as grinding had started a bulge had been felt. His kisses had started getting lower as she bit her full lipto suppress her moans.

Something between her inner thighs had dampened "R-Rhone we cannot continue doing this." He warned her.

"You obviously want this bad just as I do, Domeric" she had kissed his jaw line.

He groaned as she grinded on top of him, "I cannot risk you to be with child or ruin you. When I am knighted I will have my father to send Lord Leyton about my proposal for your hand." He gave her a look of determination

She did not want to lie to Domeric about her flowering and had decide not to mention of it.

She had stopped the intimacy, "And if neither of them approves?" She had shown skepticism as she always had.

"I will join a tourney in Oldtown and win your hand." He told her with confidence.

Rhone hated tourneys but it was what was needed to get she wanted then she would comply. She sighed, "You better train hard then. Do not keep me waiting." She told him as they shared another kiss behind the heart tree.


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Thorns

**Chapter Three**

 **Growing Thorns**

It was a quiet morning and most people in Winterfell had been resting from their travels and the feast the previous day. Jon had been reading one of the books on the South that had been given by the young Southern Knight the day before. All His life he had been living in cool weather, in a few weeks his environment would change drastically. He had learned how hot it could get at Oldtown with being so close to Dorne. He turned the pages and learned that where he will be situated are surrounded by seas. He had wondered and stressed on how long before he could adapt to such an unfamiliar place to him.

The baseborn son of Winterfell had decided that he would head out and continue his reading there. He had left a bookmark in the book and kept in his bag after closing it. The White Wolf had decided it would be best if he would head out and attempt to find any of the Hightowers and inquire directly.

* * *

He Had headed to his bathing chambers and washed his beardless young face in front of his reflection. He had changed his white night clothes and replaced it with an inner blouse over his leather vest. He had laced his breeches, before taking the book he was reading and headed out of his quiet chambers.

The white wolf had passed by the courtyard where he found Lady Rhone loitering, out of all the Hightowers that have visited Winterfell she was the least he had talked to, even if it seemed that she had a lot of interesting things to say,, she did not seem to be as friendly as she used to when they were younger. But she did not seem to mind his status unlike some other highborn nobles.

She had looked in a daze with her long ash hair braided in one fishtail. She had worn a long sleeved sapphire blue gown with a straight sabrina cut neckline that showed off her small waist really well and donned a midnight blue cape. Ser Gerold had mentioned Jon on how Rhone had like to put a show and present herself well, but she had also expressed to Arya how she had done so to avoid troubles with septa lessons.

"Good mornings, Lady Rhone" he approached and bowed out of respect.

She had nodded back with a faint smile she usually wore in front of everyone, "Good morning Jon, this is new. You usually do not take initiative to approach me or highborns." She had mentioned her observation of the young bastard.

Jon had suddenly felt uncomfortable that she assumed that it was something urgent. "I wanted to ask some things about what I should expect at Oldtown, if it would not occupy too much of your time." He had felt his cheeks warm since he did always initiate conversations with highborn girls especially.

"Hmm, I do have some time right now, it seemed that my brother had overslept, since he was supposed to accompany me to the workshop today." She rubbed her chin with her long fingers. "So I was about to head to the library tower, unless you have some place in mind, I still know very little of Winterfell since we had always been busy with our workshop since our first visit here." She had told Jon.

Jon had thought about whether if the Glass Gardens were as the same temperature as Oldtown and it were, it would mean he would have to spend his some of his time there to make his effort s less difficult. "Well there is somewhere I do need to show you, although it is deep within the Godswood and it would be best if we ride a horse to get there, if you do not mind." The white wolf informed her.

She had a look of discomfort, "If this is somewhere new and related to your questions, then I do not mind." The young lady assured Jon.

"Thank you very much for your time my lady, I am sure where we are headed will be much of interest to you." He offered her his arm as she slid her hand and headed to the stables.

"Something that would peak my interests? Where are we headed, Jon?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

"The Glass Gardens, Lady Rhone. It is where we keep all of our crops and plants." The bastard of Winterfell answered.

She nodded as they arrived at the stables, "Would you prefer riding on your own horse, my lady?" He asked her politely, worried that the southern lady would ride on her own than with a bastard boy.

She shook her head, "I-I cannot ride on my own." Jon had found her stutter and actions odd from the usual confidence she displays.

He prepared the saddle and climbed the stallion and offered his hand to her to assist her to climb up. She had slightly shivered as she held on to Jon. The soon to be Northern squire was now more intent on why the young Hightower girl seemed to behave differently. "Are you alright, lady Rhone?" He asked her with concern as her grip on his vest gotten tighter as they started moving.

"I-I haven't ridden a horse for quite a while.." she had confessed. He had felt her forehead pressed at his upper back.

His cheeks grew warm due to their closeness "Does this frighten you? Would you like to walk instead?" He had asked her.

"No, That would tire us out and riding would be faster. Just ride it out as fast as you can so we can get over it" she told him that reflected her anxiety as he started to ride the horse passed the guest house and into the Godswood.

"Are you certain lady Rhone? You don't sound-" she cut him off.

"Jon Snow, just rush it!" The frightened young lady stressed.

He had rode the horse with haste as she had held onto him close enough to smell the scent of lavender and an unfamiliar fragrance from her. In less than 15 minutes they had stopped and arrived at the Glass Gardens. "H-have we arrived?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Lady Rhone." He answered as her hold on him was still tight and shaky. "I need to get down now, my lady" he pointed out.

She had blushed out of embarrassment and released her grip onto the young half Stark. He went down and assisted her to descend from the horse. She stood in front of him and noticed that she was taller than him by a few inches. "You should have mentioned that you were scared of riding." He expressed his concern over the traumatized lady.

She shrugged, "I had already agreed, it's not like there is a faster way of getting here, is there? It is definitely impractical to ride a wagon. Which was by the way, nowhere to be found at the stables. I am not the spoiled child that I seem to be, Jon Snow." the young lady furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"May I remind you Lady Rhone, we still have to return to the courtyard by horse." The brooding boy warned the young lady.

Lady Rhone had lifted her chin up and faced to the direction of the glass gardens, "I will deal with that later, we are here now so kindly show me the way." Jon had noticed that it was a habit of hers to change the subject when situations get intense. He refrained from letting out a sigh and lead her to their destination.

They had entered the enormous glass structure that had visible piping at it's corners. Lady Rhone had a look as if she was entranced by the place, disregarding what was considered beautiful by most ladies within the gardens which was usually the growing Winter roses within the gardens.

She had been wandering and looking at the pipe works "This is an amazing way of building and gathering resources" the southern lady was in awe. "Your ancestor was a genius for designing this." It was the first time he had seen Lady Rhone sniling brightly similar to her father's.

Jon could not help but stare at the unusual vision, "so the temperature here, it has been always regulated? Regardless of season or time of day?" She had asked him which broke the trance.

He had found it fortunate that she was too distracted to notice that he had been looking at her, "yes, my lady. Which was I have brought you here if it is any similar to the weather at Oldtown." He asked her curiously.

She took off her cloak which had revealed that her dress was had a huge hole that revealed her back, "Hmm, this structure is quite curious for me. It is quite warm here, maybe at spring, the temperature has an accurate comparison. But at summer it could get much hotter than this." She informed him.

Jon wondered if he could handle that much heat he never gave thought the drastic changes he would have to face at Oldtown in terms of environment. He watched as Lady Rhone walked around until she stopped in front of the walls growing winter Roses.

"Are these the infamous Winter Roses?" She had asked in amazement.

He did not think that the Hightower girl was ever interested in flowers, "yes, they are, my Uncle Benjen said that my Aunt Lyanna was fond of them." He had rambled. "Are you fond of flowers, my lady?" He was not sure why he had asked such a question.

She shook her head, "No. I do not see much other use for them other than fragrances. I was more entranced by the sweet scent. But for visual purposes they have no purpose for me. Why ladies are swept off by them I'm afraid I will never understand." She answered his question. Jon had read Lady Rhone right, he had wondered what quality the blue shaded rose had to lure in her curiosity.

She continued to observe the bloomed buds "I guess your Aunt Lyanna might have her own reasons. You uncle, is he the one who volunteered to be a man of the night's watch?" The young lady asked the bastard of Winterfell.

"Aye, my lady. If Ser Baelor had not asked me to become a squire for him I would have opted to join him sooner or later." Jon had revealed to her.

Lady Rhone had glanced at him and gave him a shocked look. "Sooner or later? At such a young age? Do you even know what kind of men marches to the wall, Jon Snow?" She had acted as if it was such a terrible decision to make.

Jon Had felt slightly insulted by her reaction, "The Men of the Night's Watch have been guarding the wall from dangers beyond the wall for a thousand years, my lady." He reminded her of the accomplishments of these great men who had protected south of the wall.

She sighed heavily at his answer, "An answer that also had come from thousands of years ago. Time has changed after those numbers of years. You are lucky that ignorance could be cured. When you get to the South you will realize that thieves, rapists and many other criminals would rather cut their body parts than go to the wall and the rest of the latter marches there to freeze themselves off." She had told him arrogantly which Jon had found her to be infuriating at this point.

Jon had felt appalled that she seemed to be tainting what he had believed in all his life, "serving the wall is an honorable cause, my lady-" he wanted to defend his beliefs and where his stand was.

She had given him a straight face, "Jon, if you are not prepared to face reality I will not force you. But when you serve my father and my uncle you will learn and understand what I have meant. And you will look back to this day and think I am not as a horrible bitch as you thought today." She cut him off in her usual blunt manner.

He had been surprised by the use of her words, "I did not think you were-" he was unable to finish his sentence.

"Jon, let's face it. I understand if I were as young and sheltered as you were, I would think that I was a bitch for being blunt for something I have believed in all my life. But one day when you join us, there are many things in the world that you have once perceived as black and white and start seeing the known world with an open mind." Jon had no words to say, he had felt himself brood. The fact was there was some truth to what she said on what he thought about the opinionated young Hightower girl.

She had faced the wall of Winter Roses, "But nonetheless, I would like to see the wall one day. Perhaps you would join me there as a knight of Oldtown and see what wonders and truths the Wall truly does hold" she had tried to lighten the mood.

For half an hour Jon had tried to be civil with Lady Rhone and continued to ask her about his queries about The Southern Region. Despite their clash she had answered every question in complete detail. Before heading out she had worn her cape once again, he had offered to assist her which she had blatantly denied him. They had eventually ridden back she had been less afraid of the short travel back to the Courtyard.

Ser Gerold and and Domeric Bolton were at the wide area close to the stables. The young Hightower knight had assisted his sister on getting down from the horse.

"We were just about to head to the library tower to search for you."

The Bolton heir had looked shocked, "You have ridden a horse, are you alright, Rhone?" He had expressed his concern. Jon was not surprised that the pale young man had knowledge of her fears of riding. He had glared at jon until Lady Rhone lightly placed her hand on Domeric's arm.

She gave the heir of Dreadfort a soft smile "Domeric, I insisted, I was absolutely curious about the Glass Gardens and demanded Jon to take me there. I was a bit scared of course but I am fine and intact." She had immediately soothed his nerves as his expression soften.

Jon had felt thankful for the young lady of Hightower had covered for him smoothly. He did not want to Ser Gerold telling the Warden of the North that he possibly had caused trouble before leaving Winterfell nor did he want to get on the bad side of the Bolton Heir, especially they are one of his lord father's powerful vassals. To think he had thought of her poorly for arguing and slighting his beliefs. He would have gotten into trouble if she had acted otherwise.

Ser Gerold smiled brightly, "So brave of you little sister, facing your fears in exchange for the thirst of knowledge." Her brother had teased her.

The southern lady had faced her brother and clung to his arm "Oh Gerold, I must head to the library and find out more about these and write thing everything down!" She had once again evaded and ignored the topic of riding. A loud grumbling sound had came from her direction.

All three young men chuckled as she blushed furiously, "Maybe we should break our fast first, Lady Rhone." Lord Domeric had suggested. Jon had remembered that it was so early when they headed out that the kitchen servants were not finished preparing breakfast.

Ser Gerold poked his sister's forehead with his index finger as she wrinkled her nose, "you should prioritize your stomach's hunger than your mind, dear sister." He had playfully scolded her.

She grinned, "Shut your mouth, Gerold. You function just the same. Do not be a hypocrite." She answered back. "You took do long to wake up I had to amuse myself." She folded her arms across her chest.

The young knight laughed,"Let us all get going then! You too, Jon. I apologize that, my sister had to drag you around" He invited the bastard of Winterfell,

Jon bowed, "thank you my lord, I will join you one I have returned the stallion back to the stables." He had politely informed them. Ser Gerold had agreed and left with the other two. The white wolf watched them head out.

The three highborn children had face towards the direction of the kitchen. Lady Rhone turned her back to Jon and silently mouthed "You owe me, Jon Snow." And quickly caught up with the two young men.

Jon chuckled to himself as he returned the horse back to the stables.

* * *

A few nights later Lord Domeric Bolton and Lady Rhone were in her guest chambers. The heir of Dreadfort had been jealous of both Robb Stark and Jon Snow throughout the whole visit. She and Domeric had rarely seen each other since Rhone had often visited the workshop for it's finishing touches. The next thing they knew it they only had two more nights left at Winterfell. It was fortunate that the vale was on the way and the Hightowers would have to pass by the Three Sisters before heading back to Oldtown.

She sighed heavily as she sat down beside him at the floor, packing her things "Are you really going to keep on bringing up those two boys? Do you really think I would be so easily swayed by children, Domeric." She had finally grew tired of the topic. She had found his jealousy adorable and amusing at first but it was getting unpleasant for her to hear of it every time she spent her time with him.

"I was their age, when I found myself attracted to you, you do not notice how they ogle at you, they are at a very sensitive adolescent phase right now." His eyebrows furrowed at her as he said this.

"You know, I was hoping that we talk more about books and most especially about us, when you sneaked in here, not about some adolescent boys." She had shown her dissatisfaction with his recent behavior.

"Believe me, when I say that I want nothing more than to spend my time with you every night, but those boys get to see you more at daylight than I!" He tried very hard not to raise his voice out of frustration while sitting on her feathered bed covered with furs.

She has stood up from the floor and faced him in her cream dress robe that had a low neckline. The young Hightower lady had placed her hands on her hips, "So that's it? You think I would permit those boys to take advantage of me? You think I am so easily to be won over? Do you really perceive so little of me? If you haven't noticed, Domeric. They do not cross my mind at all, most especially when I am with you. It always you who bring them into our conversations." She scolded him for his irrelevant complaints of jealousy.

"But if given the chance I am positive they would-" she had positioned herself on his lap which had him stunned and found him staring into her deep blue eyes.

She had snaked her hands on his leathers "You know Domeric, you've been complaining so much about them, that I never got to tell you how unfair you were about our last encounter at the Godswood." She breathed close to his ear wanting him to forget about those thoughts.

His Strong callous hands where on hands were on her shoulders, "Rhone, someone might come in and find us, the North is very prude and you would be ruined just by seeing us like this, I could be exiled or sent to the wall." he warned her but she had already felt him growing beneath his breeches.

She playfully grinned at the young Bolton heir and placed her index finger on his lips, "I have locked the door. I always do. It is expected of me since I was a child" she explained.

She had started to unbutton his vest, "I cannot take your maidenhead Rhone, not until we are married, I do not want you to face the same hardships as my Lady Aunt" He had show sincerity in his eyes as his calloused fingers swept the strands of hair away from her face until his thumb trailed her lower lip.

She had remembered that he was very close to his aunt Lady Dustin who was bitter towards the Starks due to her coupling with Brandon Stark. Lady Dustin had also shown that she was not as fond of Rhone since their family owns the Citadel, it was known she had despised maesters.

He did not stop her, she continued unbuttoning his vest, "You know very well that there are other ways to please each other. Do not tell me that you have not tried to please yourself even just once?" She grilled at him.

He had flushed beet red that was very evident on his pale skin. "I have. Many nights at the thought of you, like this" He had confessed helplessly.

She finished unbuttoning him and felt his hard toned chest and felt it through the fabric of his his blouse "then it is mutual, there is no shame, neither of us are betrothed and It is not like I do not consent this." She had been pressing herself against him wantonly until he gave in and placed his hand at the small of her back and brought her closer to him.

The distance between their faces barely existent "You are very persistent, aren't you?" He had described her as she had felt his habd running down her round bosom.

She had devilishly grinned and placed her lips on his as she initiated the the kiss to deepen and slightly nibbled on his lower lip which led to a groan out of the young Bolton lord. The southern lady's fingers had run through his locks that made his body evidently excited with every touch she gave him.

She had allowed his hands wander through every curve before he had unrobed her dress which left her in her sift, which was thin and left very little to imagine. "Lie on your back," he ordered. she had felt his hot breath at her that made her want everything from him.

"Lord Domeric, Making demands, now?" She teased him as she rubbed herself more against his willing body.

He had been trailing kisses from her jaw down to the middle of her round breasts,"You did want me to make it up to you, did you not?" He pointed out as he his fingers traced the swell of her breasts through the thin sheer fabric.

She smiled and nodded as they continued to lock their lips passionately as she layed down and let him to take the lead before the night had ended.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I am sorry for the sort of filler chapter, it is shorter than my usual. The next chapter would be considered a lot more detailed and exciting with revealing more about their workshop and the journey to Oldtown. It did feel a little heavy for me with the argument between the the Jon and Rhone. Underaged? Well tell that to GRRM, it's canon.

Thank you again for your time on reading this! The faves, the follows the support is overwhelming! I would love to hear more about what you want to see in the future chapters! Deaths are coming very soon and I am having mix feelings about them. Thank you to my betas Nikki and Aly for this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Notes** : same disclaimers.

 **Face claims** :

Otto Hightower- Garret Clayton

 **Chapter 4**

 **Endings and Beginnings**

The week passed by quickly all their belongings were packed and ready to leave for the journey south. Lord Baelor Brightsmile could not believe how quick the years had went that the workshop's construction had been finally completed. It was a deep excavation as large tunnel were created heading both ways south and north. The dressed stones had made the workshop sturdy and could stand for thousands of years when kept maintained. It had looked like a villa or mansion that you could find at Oldtown, but with a system built underneath to keep the structure warm underneath.

The heir of Hightower's daughter had designed the whole structure, while his son, Gerold had produced the gears work make to it all possible and let the vision become into a reality. Winterfell was the last of the workshops to be done within Westeros. His daughter had dreamed that it was a project that would employ commoners and help them build their lives. His lord father had approved of such plans since this will keep people's loyalties to the for providing security in their lives. The Old Man of Oldtown had always told him that the support of your people is more powerful than the politics and authority that the crownlands hold. It had always worked for Oldtown not once had the city suffered from poverty. Employment had always been available to everyone and the trade kept riches circulating.

The members of House Stark had visited to witness the gates of the workshop open and the contraptions that were functioning within, there were areas for metal work, wood work, weaving, dressmaking and creating fragrances and wine cellars to flourish all types of production to provide for the North.

After touring the members of House Stark around the vast building constructed, Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn and Ser Baelor had sat down to discuss final details of Jon Snow's future. The Heir of Hightower had thought the years had passed so quickly. He remembered the day his lord father confessing about what had happened before Robert's Rebellion had started. The realm had stopped looking at Aerys as a king due to his madness. Rhaegar was their king and he had left poor Princess Elia as she could not bear him any children that was sealed off with a divorce. The Stark girl was brought to the Tower of Joy, where his uncle, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower had sent his squire to deliver such valuable bulk of information. And his father had chosen to use this as an advantage to keep peace at whatever end. To keep leverage when if the time comes they may have to keep a leverage when Queen Rhaella Targaryen and her children return for vengeance this child might be their stepstone on avoiding any conflicts. The oldman knew the minute that news spread that Ned Stark had brought home a child claiming as his bastard when his sister gave birth was indeed a puzzle he had be able to complete.

When the time everything had toned down, his lord father had attempted to make a successful union between Lynesse and Ser Jorah but ultimately failed because his younger sister had trouble adjusting to her lavish lifestyle. She was spoiled he saw that, she was one of the youngest siblings.

To Baelor he knew, a daughter will always be precious. He will never feel like he would have to feel competitive about what his sons could achieve. But a daughter had different privileges, they were more seen as fragile, he wanted more than that for her. He wanted his daughter to be able to fight on her own. His first daughter was not fragile, but was not gifted with a skill of swordsmanship, it did not help that she is uninterested in such activities, he could always see her bored of it. Brightsmile did not give up though, if she could not fight then the least she could do is to be smart enough how to escape such things wisely. He had a man from Yiti teach her to think on her feet. He knew the child was intelligent.

He had once brought her to his nephew, Willas Tyrell's stables, he had let Rhone try to ride when she was at the tender age of eight which only had resulted to a trauma after bleeding. He had an earful from his lord father after that. He was thankful that the girl did not feel remorse against him for wanting her to be less physically inept. He had noticed that she and Gerold had the same wavelength the two had always been working on projects, as younger children they had constructed pranks and traps. He felt that the Gods to have blessed him with so many sons and two daughters, sometimes he was afraid that the Gods may extract the toll from him one day.

Lord Stark had expressed to Ser Baelor a few times, that he had loved his nephew like his own son, and after 12 years they have been living together, this was the first time Jon would be leaving their home for a long time.

"I am worried that he will have trouble madjusting living here all his life. I remember when I was sent to the Vale to become a ward along with King Robert. I hope he is able to get along with your children." Lord Stark had revealed to the Knight of Hightower.

"Remember Lord Eddard He is as much of the South just as much he is of the North. Fire pumps into his blood. If the boy is as determined and willful as his father, I believe he would be able to so anything he sets his mind to." Ser Baelor smiled brightly.

"I would hope he would lead a longer fulfilling life than his parents. Please look after him he is what is left of her." Eddard Stark had asked the heir of Hightower.

"You have my word, my lord." The southern heir promised.

"We will be sending parcels to the boy so there will be things that will remind him of home, I am sure our children will miss him dearly." Lady Stark had added. It was a fast transition since she had found out the truth. She had been trying to be good to the young boy even from a distance. Lord Eddard was unable to keep a smile from appearing on his brooding face when his wife had shown concern.

"I will make sure the boy would receive the parcels, Lady Stark." The Hightower Knight assured Lady Catelyn.

"I had not decided if I were to tell the boy about his parentage just yet." Lord Stark had told Ser Baelor.

"We do not know if it would be best to keep it from the boy too long, it may be too long before we see him again, Ned. It would be better it he had heard it from you." The lady of Winterfell reminded her husband.

"I understand, what lord Stark is saying, it may be too dangerous for The child to carry such information especially his sole existence is of higher claim than the king and even those Targaryens across the sea. We cannot rush it at this rate, the child's life will be at risk, his emotions will be unpredictable as well as his reaction to it." The knight had predicted the several dangers if Jon's identity was to be unfold.

Their discussion ended with the discussion of trade and how Geeold was to stay at the North for a few moons to oversee the start up of the workshop.

* * *

Gerold had smiled as he was at their own library, after years of planning and constructing it has finally come into fruition. Where their inventions will be in mass production and would be distributed everywhere. First was Westeros, then the whole known world. He was thankful he was the second son of Baelor hightower, he had not needed to stay at Old Town for the rest of his life when he is older. He could reach farther for trade and let his legacy flourish by influence and innovation.

He had remembered that as a child, the elevators and many other mechanical contraptions had inspired Gerold, seeing his father building ships, he had always pondered on how he would make it much better, and faster. Today he is now allowed to live at their workshop, it was considered a large manor, with many sections of workers.

He was not expected to marry and settle down soon. So he is making the most of being a bachelor by doing what he wanted the most. He had hoped his sister would not be shipped off too soon so they could both keep working together.

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from the door. He had allowed whoever who knocked to come in to reveal the baseborn son of Winterfell, "Ser Gerold, I would like to have this chance to thank you since I am unsure if I would be able to thank you properly when we leave in the Morn." Jon had bowed to young Southern Knight.

"Now, thank me when you have actually been able to use all of the information I have given you. Your thank you will be empty if you are not be able to use them at all. Your journey starts tomorrow Jon, I hope you can protect my sister for me while I am here. She may use hardened words but she cannot protect herself only with that." Ser Gerold had shown his concern for his fragile sister.

"I will do my best to keep her from harm, my lord" the young northern boy had told the young knight.

"You will meet our eldest brother at the Three Sisters. He would be the most uptight and prude out of all of us, I say he took after our mother, We all have difficulty getting along with him, but he is the most responsible out of all the siblings, if there any mishaps you may confide in him if father is not around. He keeps the twins in their place." Ser Gerold had shared about his eldest brother.

The young man nodded, "I will keep that in mind, ser. I will be missing my home, I hope you could tell me what I would be missing out on when you return to Oldtown." The boy seemed to be missing the North already.

* * *

Rhone had visited her wing within the manor. Domeric had ridden away to Dreadfort to talk to his father before returning to the Vale he was to come back tonight and join them for the journey in the morn.

Robb, Sansa and Arya accompanied the young Hightower lady, "Lady Rhone do you think we could visit Jon in Oldtown?" A twinkle in the gray eyes of Arya Stark had been evident.

"I would love to see Oldtown! I have only been to the Riverlands and the Vale before." Sansa had excitedly exclaimed.

"You would have to ask permission from your mother first, I cannot promise I will be there when you visit. Surely, our hospitality at Hightower will be yours." The southern lady had confirmed.

"If so, perhaps I should visit along with my sisters. I'm afraid you are taking not only my half brother but a good sparring partner as well." Robb Stark had added.

She had a smug expression, "I'm afraid I cannot offer Gerold as a sparring partner, he is not the best at swordplay out of the lot, but he could ride a horse. A joust he could do well at, perhaps." She had exchanged with The Young Wolf.

Rhone had seen the attachment between siblings, The Hightower children had been so used to being scattered around Westeros that it had saved them from less bickering. Instead a lot of reminiscing had replaced it.

She was not so fond of their eldest, who was always so protective of her. Otto was his name. He had been raised to be the perfect heir, the golden child, responsible, kind, loyal, a great swordsman and navigator but terribly short sighted. Gerold was the brother she was closest to, as the twins were just there to make her irate. Her sister was a toddler, and now she was going to have another younger brother.

She had wondered where her fifth brother was. He was caught having sexual relations with a male servant while he was young. He was trained to become a master at arms until father had found out about what her brother really was. He had looked so much like mother, dark hair, he was kind and as charismatic as father. She had thought father was unfair to banish him, no one had spoke of his name. Rhone had never understood her father's actions against their brother. Because being homosexual did not make him less of a son, nor did he need that brother to be wed.

"Separation between siblings had always been a part of the cycle, but it does not mean you will stop being siblings when you do. " she had rambled unconsciously.

* * *

It was the next Morn Jon's belongings were already at the carriages. He was to ride throughout their travels and for the first time he would be sailing as well. He had been to the White Harbor before but he had never sailed from it's port. This would truly be an adventure for him a lot would be a first for him, he had wished he could share the adventure with his half brother, Robb.

He was looking through his windows at his chambers, this could be the last time he would be here. "Jon." His father had caught his attention since he had left the chamber doors open.

His father had approached him and given Jon a long embrace between father and son. They had both looked throughout the window. "The day you had arrived, you are finally to face what the Gods has set for you to achieve. Make us proud, son. Your mother would be so proud of you, son." He heard his father spoken about his mother in so long. Jon had thought if it were wrong to expect his father share stories about his mother now that he was leaving Winterfell.

"Will I find her in the South, father?" Jon had been curious, who could blame the child for wanting to know who his mother truly was.

The Warden of the North took a deep breath "I will tell you about your mother when you have been knighted. Only then you will be ready to find out more about your mother, my son" he had given a calm smile to the white wolf.

Jon had nodded, "I will be looking forward to that father, I will honor you by becoming a great knight." Jon had promised his lord father.

Jon had exchanged his final goodbyes with his father and was now on his way to descend to the courtyard, when he had seen Lady Stark in the hall. He had bowed and decided to bid his farewell politely even he had known her to dislike him.

"This is goodbye, Lady Stark. Thank you for keeping me in Winterfell." He had told her. She was recently kind to him these past few days, the least he could do was show his appreciation.

"I would like to apologize for being so cold to you, Jon. You are only but a child and innocent of the sins that have been brought to this household. I am glad you still grew to become a good child understanding the position your father had brought me in. "To Jon's surprise Lady Catelyn had expressed kindness towards him.

Jon was speechless, "I had the seamstress made several articles of clothing made for the South. They are all in the carriage now. It is the least I could do for you." She had told him in the empty hall.

Jon had thanked Lady Stark for the unusual kindness she had shown to him. Jon had thought he would brood to this day but thing had started to look brighter for him.

Jon had said his farewells to his siblings and had promises of visits and parcels exchanged. Jon rode next to Ser Baelor as they continued to travel Winterfell had disappeared in sight.

Their stop over at White Harbor was only for a night. The town and the castle was relatively new. It is the closest what you could call a city within the North. Ser Baelor had drank with Lord Manderly that night, as Rhone and lord Domeric had nowhere to be found. It was none of his business to interfere, as Lady Rhone said he had owed her this before the two had left wherever they went off to at Gulltown. He assumed it would be somewhere with a lot of books since both are bookish.

In the morn they sailed in a stange large trade ship it had been powered with steam instead of relying solely on the winds, a lot of recycled wood and coal were boarded on the ship. Lord Baelor had said they had made at least 15 of these ships in the last three years. They scattered around populated trade Ports and they intend to make more of the ships to make trades convenient.

Even if the sailing was faster than most say it is, Jon still found himself nauseated by the waves. It was difficult to adjust but he had thought if this was to be expected to become a knight he would surely endure it to keep his promise to his father.

When they had arrived in the Three Sisters they were greeted by the eldest Hightower child, Ser Otto Hightower, he had thought that his half sister, Sansa would be at awe by such a young knight. Unlike the other sons of Ser Baelor Jon was unable to establish a relationship with Ser Otto it may possibly because he is around twenty and two.

They had stayed for two nights before sailing, this was to restock on their journey. The highlight of his trip was to taste fresh seafood stew at the inn they were staying at, it had thick savory mussels, tender crab meat and fishes. Fresh seafood did not frequent Winterfell he had at least been able to enjoy being fed new dishes in their travels.

On their trip to dropping of Domeric to Gulltown it was obvious to Jon that Lady Rhone did not like being around her older brother so much they would often bicker which only had Domeric and Jon caught in between often. In this part of the trip The white wolf and the Bolton heir had gotten to know each other better, especially the quiet heir of Dreadfort had often shared his experiences on his path to knighthood. Jon had looked up to the young squire, he could see why some are so fond of him, he was well educated and had well equipped skills in combat. He had hoped to be able be accomplished in someway as well.

Jon had learned that the Bolton heir had a goal to one day participate in a tourney in The South and crown his queen of love and beauty and ask her hand in marriage. Jon knew who the Bolton had meant that for. The young heir of Dreadfort had always shown sincere concern for the young lady of Hightower, if his half sisters were with Jon to hear the tale there would eews and awes.

Jon had wondered when he reaches Oldtown he had wondered if he were to make more friends and acquaintances. It may not replace the relationship he had with his brother, but it would help him to be less lonely in the Reach. The changes and new things he witnessed had amazed Jon, but he did still complain on the farther south they went the weather had been getting warmer. He had lady Stark to thank for providing him clothes appropriate for warmer weather.

* * *

Rhone had heavy burdens in her chest as they arrived in Gulltown, Lord Redfort himself was there to meet up with her Knight father and Domeric. The same night Domeric had sneaked into her room again. They were sitting next to each other on her feathered bed.

He had taken her smaller hands in his, "Rhone, my father had sent Lord Redfort a request to knight me in a few moons. Then he had allowed me to court you, and win you over on your nameday tourney. Please wait for me, we will soon be each others betrothed." He had pleaded her.

She had tried to hide her excitement, she had never felt like such a hypocrite in her life until The heir of Dreadfort had kept her in day dreams, sweeping her off her feet. "You better win that tourney then. I will not stop my father from holding a tourney on my ten and sixth nameday." She told him.

Domeric placed his hands,"I know you dislike tourneys, I want you to know that I appreciate your support in my endeavors. I promise you, that once you become my lady, we will rule Dreadfort equally." He had promised her.

She placed her hands on the sides of his strong jaw, "I do not dream of ruling any castle, Domeric. I only wish to be with you. Any material desire I could posses on my own. But the glee and emotions you fill me with could not be easily bought. Please do not break your promise to win my hand in that tourney." She had spilled her heart and worries.

The young Bolton heir gently placed his lips on her soft full lips, " Even the Gods will not stop me from winning that tourney. We have gotten this far, I will not waste the opportunity." He had expressed his commitment to the young lady of Hightower and had shared a long passionate kiss. Domeric's hands had started to roam from her shoulders to her waist.

Rhone had saved her breath "We cannot do too much here since Otto is a nosy prick, locks does not stop him from invading one's privacy" she warned her beloved.

Domeric sighed, "Your eldest brother is quite uptight." He had states his opinionon the eldest Hightower child.

Rhone had chuckled and reached for a book on her bed, "I had just finished reading this book this evening. I want you to have this." She handed the Book of Lost Books to the Bolton heir.

He grinned at her "you mean you were done scanning through this? Your memory of yours never ceases to amaze me." He complimented her photographic memory. Which had served as an advantage to her processing information and images, which helped her design, paint and visualize ideas.

He had read the title of the book "The Book of Lost Books? I have heard of this, written accounts about books from across the Narrow Seas, Is this an invitation to travel?" He had smugly asked her.

She had blushed furiously on how he had easily read her actions, "focus on getting knighted first, and that tourney, perhaps we would have our own adventure across the Narrow Sea." She had continued to hint. She had always wanted to purchase shares from the Iron Bank of Braavos, perhaps this was her chance to visit the free cities.

The next day they had bid their goodbyes, as their journey to the Stormlands had began. Rhone had noticed Jon had exhibited less vomiting compared to their initial ride on the ship. Otto had stayed irritating by asking her more about Domeric Bolton which she had chosen to be discreet about. The sailing had been quick she had wondered if they went to Braavos how quickly would they arrive there using the steam powered boat.

It did not take long before they had arrived at Storm's End and had continued to ride by horse to Highgarden and sail again to arrive at Hightower. To Rhone it would have honestly gone faster if they had stopped making stops for trade. But now she stood with her father, Otto and Jon at the sight of the tallest tower in Westeros, High Tower.

"Well, Jon this will now be your new home, welcome to Old Town." Said The knight with a brightsmile.


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Oldtown

**Author's Notes** : same disclaimers. Just two POV's right now Jon's would be dominant for Oldtown. I have not exactly proofed this sorry if it's a bit groggy.

 **Face claims** :

Leyton Hightower- Liam Neeson

Malora Hightower- Amanda Brooks

Rhonda Rowan- Rachel Leighcook

Garth Greysteel- Travis Fimmel

 **Chapter 5**

 **Welcome To Oldtown**

Jon had heard that High Tower was as tall as the wall, from the top you could see all of Westeros and possibly the other cities across the Narrow Sea. This was his new home now and they have gotten close the blackstones beneath The castle has been getting more visible as he had felt even smaller when he had started to look up to the tower. The ship had entered as the gates had risen for their arrival. There were several men within the low floor of the tower. The bottom of the tower were made of oily black stones, which was the first time he had ever encountered. He remembered in of Ser Gerold's provided books that a faraway land called Asshai had something similar.

"There's a maze before you reach the elevator, better stick to the party if you do not want end up lost." Ser Otto had warned the young northern squire.

Ser Baelor had joined them, "We can go ahead and greet my lord father at our great hall, children. Our luggage will be sent directly to our chambers." The man with the bright smile had informed them.

They had been led to the maze "Father, why do you insist on taking the maze than just taking the hidden direct passage?" Rhone had asked as they walked the path.

"That is no fun, dear sister!" Ser Otto had complained.

Ser Baelor had scratched the back of his head, "I had wanted Jon to fully experience our ancient seat! Hush daughter!" The heir of Hightower hushed the eldest daughter.

Jon had chuckled at Ser Baelor for being so free spirited, it is hard to believe that this was the same man who had banished one of his sons. "I do not mind, lady Rhone. Your father's hospitality is amusing." Jon had defended the kind man.

SerBaelor had patted the white wolf's back "That's the spirit, boy! Our tower holds many secrets, ride the wrong elevator and you might get lost!" The southern heir beamed at the boy.

"Remember, Jon. In a maze you would always have to touch the walls so you would not get lost." The eldest Hightower son of Baelor advised.

"Or just find a hidden passage, if you don't have time for that." The young lady had repeated in a sardonic manner.

Jon had seen Ser Baelor jested a glare at the eldest daughter. "Sometimes I wonder if it was your aunt who brought you to this world. Then again I have witnessed you coming into the world out of your mother which relinquish all suspicions." Ser Baelor continued to jest.

Ser Otto had laughed heartily, "it is probably why they do not get along too well." The young knight had pointed out.

They had eventually arrived in front of a a large door that revealed the 7 rows of elevators, Jon had thought that invaders would have difficulty pillaging such a tower. He had read from Ser Gerold's books that the High tower's entrance stands as a defense itself especially with a pull of a lever.

He had wondered how long would it take for Jon to get accustomed to the tower. They had entered the second elevator. Jon had thought it was more convenient than taking the stairs which was said to be hidden as well.

The party had arrived at a hall and proceeded to large wooden door, there stood an old man,at his left was a golden haired woman in her fifties. At the old man's right was a middle aged woman with dark ash hair in a gray southern dress, beside her was a beautiful brunette woman that swelled with a child in her belly. There were several other people within the hall he had wondered if he would remember who they all were.

"Welcome back, my son." Lord Leyton had greeted his son with an embrace. He had embraced Ser Otto after and had kissed Rhone's forehead. The old man did not wait for the party to bow and pay their respects.

Jon had bowed when the elderly lord had faced him. The white wolf had wondered how old was Lord Leyton was exactly to have so many wives passed and children grown. He had wondered if His grandfather, Rickard Stark was a loving grandfather like lord Leyton.

The Voice of Oldtown had smiled at the young baseborn boy "You must be Jon, I have heard promising things about your swordsmanship boy, come we must discuss about your stay in this city before the feast." The lord suggested

"Thank you very much for your hospitality and the opportunity you have given me, my lord. I will work hard to not put it to waste." Jon had politely bowed again.

The old man chuckled, "there, there my boy you need not to be so formal with me, I remember your grandfather. Such a terrible way to pass, I may not be able to replace him but I would like you to feel how it is to have a grandfather around." The kind old man had touched the young baseborn boy's heart.

None of their household had any violent reaction to the old lord's warm welcome to the bastard.

After pleasantries and introductions had been made two younger Hightower children had appeared a boy as young as Rickon and a girl of two years. Both had clung onto Ser Baelor as his the pregnant brunette had approached Ser Baelor.

Seeing Rhone's mother who had glowed, looked healthy after birthing so many children and still able to birth more children had made it unusual for the eldest daughter to flower late. Girls younger than her were usually wedded, and having heard from Maester Luwin, Alerie Tyrell who was Ser Baelor's sister had birthed four children as well, fertility should not be an issue for their family.

Jon's observation was interrupted when Lord Leyton and Lady Malora had led Jon to the back of the Great Hall which had a hidden elevator which was unlocked by a key, "This elevator leads directly to my solar. As you can see I am now old and I cannot loiter around like when I was in my youth." The old man had explained as they eventually arrived in what had felt the highest floor. It was another small mmaze that were filled with bookshelves.

"This is my library path, All of my books are organized so I wouldn't get lost. You would often find Rhone here, Gerold too. Always sneaking in when they were young. Only those two were clever enough to find this place on their own. Gerold would still get lost around here even until now. But they were not clever enough to be not noticed by me." Lord Leyton had shared a story about his two grandchildren.

Lady Malora who was also known as the Mad Maid according to Ser Gerold had followed Lord Leyton and assisted the kind old man. She had led both of them through the way without saying a word which Jon had found eerie.

Even with the space feeling only less than three meters wide the path of books had looked quite bright for when you look above it was made out of glass which had kept the path light, he could imagine that all through the night the light of of the High Tower would keep the trail clear.

When Jon had looked back even the maze below the tower was well lit. Just like this book path it would have felt troubling if it were dark. And it was troubling Jon, even if he did not have someone leading the way he would be lost here for hours.

"Well here we are" said the Lord of Mad Maid had pulled a book out of the shelf.

More light had beamed as the door opened it had revealed a solar so large and had even more books. Jon would think every single book in the world was in this tower if that was even possible.

Lord Leyton had offered the new squire a seat, which Jon had taken in front of the old man's desk. "Now Jon, do you not wonder why I had led you in with my secret entrances?" The elder lord had asked the baseborn son of Winterfell.

Jon had gulped at what had felt to be a trick question, "So you would know if I had caused any trouble around there?" Jon had answered quickly.

Jon had heard lady Malora chortled along with her lord father.

"Smart boy, but it's more than that. You see, Jon Snow our family is ancient we were here before the first men, this was known as the battle isle before we had arrived here. It was said to be once a dragon roost until a Hightower had slain the last dragon, Hightower was founded." The old man had explained their ancestry, but Jon had no idea where the conversation was headed.

"We believe in the existence and the repetition of history may it be old wive's tales to other people. And where our ancestors originated had believed heavily in prophecies. And when these prophecies come true I believe you will come into play and these walls would be useful to you, use the knowledge of this tower and light will never be lost even of the longest of nights." The words of the old man had confused the white wolf. Did the old southern man believe in old wives tales? Thesw questions ran through his head. Even if he had avoided having duty to the wall, was his duty to the Hightowers in line with whatever happens beyond the wall? Does the old man really oversee everything that happens in Westeros?

"I would make sure that my knowledge of these walls kept secret then, my lord. I will not make you regret your trust in me." Jon had vowed to the old man.

"Good. Prove your worth, dear boy and our family would reward you for your efforts." The kind old man had grinned at Jon Snow.

The Lord of Hightower had asked several things about Jon's life at Winterfell. Lord Leyton had been kind to Him throughout the whole discussion until a knock had came from the door. The eerie woman had answered the door, "I have been waiting for over an hour, Aunt Malora." He had heard Rhone complain impatiently. They have failed to realize that it had been almost 2 hours have passed.

Lord Leyton sighed, "Well we have more time to talk about in the future, my favorite trouble maker is here." He had excused.

Jon had bowed again, "Thank you again for the opportunity, Lord Hightower." He thanked the old man again before leaving.

He had bowed to Rhone before entering the solar as Jon had left. The white wolf had looked through the view it is true that you can see many of the regions from this tower, but you will not know exactly what was happening, he could not see the wall from the tower and he guessed he would not see the lands across the narrow sea, but the Stormlands could possibly be in sight. He had guessed some stories were just exaggerations. thoughts were interrupted by a servant.

He was lead by a servant to descend to his chambers. Jon had thought that it episodes take him a while to be used to the mazes and passages of High Tower.

* * *

Rhone had sighed and thought that her as usual her grandfather had talked too much. She had waited for over an hour til Jon was released. Rhone had given her grandfather a curtsy, "You've asked of me grandfather?" She had asked her the lord of Oldtown.

"Your ten and sixth name day is in a few moons. I know you dislike tourneys, but it is andal tradition and we could not have any of the people suspicious that you have not wed yet at your age." She tried very hard not to shrug to where her grandfather was getting at.

Malora smirked at the young lady, "Have you even bled yet? None of the handmaidens we assigned to you throughout the years have reported anything." The mad maid starting interrogating Rhone.

She kept her ground "I have not. Maybe I am meant to be an old maid like yourself, Aunt Malora." She had countered.

The old man sighed, "We have made sure that even during your travels that you are healthy, you rarely get ill. Even your very own mother is evidently a fertile woman." She heard her grandfather's disappointed tone.

She regularly wanted to please her lord grandfather, they were very close. But she knew once she bled she could be shipped off anywhere they thought who would strategically benefit their house. She couldn't give her grandfather have that decision. Honestly, she had thought that she did not want to be wed unless it was Domeric Bolton.

"I have been given great gifts by the Gods, the gift of sight and knowledge. My eyes and mind could remember and never forget details, even textures I could not forget. Perhaps, the Gods saw it right that Fertility should not be given to me." She had faked a believable sad expression.

"Rhone, not having your moonblood is not a sign of infertility. Even the maesters say that there have been circumstances that women conceiving without receiving." The mad maid corrected her.

The young lady had wanted to scowl at her aunt but gave a small innocent smile, "Perhaps, there is hope then.." she had pretended to be relieved.

Her grandfather sat up straight and placed his hand on the desk, "I have received some marriage proposals from some other houses. I would like you to be informed of these." Her grandfather had announced.

"Your Aunt Alerie had asked about wedding you to Willas, but we do not see the use of strengthening the Tyrell bond with us. Willas is still my grandson, and his mind takes after my blood." She remembered her cousin who was slightly older than her brother. He was kind and brilliant man who liked horses, but she had thought it would be to awkward between them to be betrothed.

"Lord Sarwyck of the Westerlands had asked for your hand to be wed to his son, but I have heard that the young man had fled across the Narrow Sea." Rhone had felt thankful for that.

"If Lord Tywin had more sons, I honestly would have considered his proposal eons ago." She heard her grandfather complain. Rhone had nothing against Tyrion Lannister, but if her grandfather had referred to the King Slayer, she doesn't know if she could trust such a man. She knew very little of the man but she had a lot of questions for him.

"Your father had mentioned about the Starks wanting a betrothal, it would be a good match to consider the eldest son, Robb Stark who I have heard was as honorable and loyal as his father, but you would be waiting for a year or two to be wed. If waiting is a choice, I could have Jon Snow knighted and landed, then you would not be too far from Hightower." Her grandfather explained. She had gave him a look as if he was out of his mind.

She tilted her head with her eyes wide, "Jon Snow? Are you mad? Has Aunt Malora rubbed off you? I have nothing against bastards or anything. Jon is a good young man, but do you not think the realm will question you for that, grandfather?" She had asked her grandfather.

Malora had scoffed, "Did it not occur to you perhaps I have inherited my lord father's madness?" She snapped back.

"Enough, do not start your bickering. I am not done here." The old man scolded the two ladies.

He smiled softly at the young lady, "It is not definite Rhone, I will not decide immediately. But you would have to trust me if I did arrange such thing." He reassured her.

Rhone could not help but become skeptical but had stayed silent.

"Our family had been close to the Daynes and Lord Gerold Dayne had asked about your eligibility, he seems rather interested. But it would have been better if it were Starfall you would have been the lady of. And I could not give your hand to cruel young man. Not that I do not think you could handle him." Her grandfather grinned, she knew he would not consider such offer.

"Perhaps if Oberyn Martell did not have a paramour we could have considered you to become a princess of Dorne." She did not mind Dorne. Oberyn Martell did sound exciting for her, but she did not want a man who would not be loyal to her as a husband.

"Renly Baratheon had always been set up with your cousin, Margaery. Even if you do get along with Renly since he was around your age. A pity though, Renly is the King's brother. It would have been beneficial." She kept herself from laughing, she could see her aunt doing so as well. They both knew Renly fancied men over women. Rhome had thought it would have been beneficial for both Rhone and Renly since it would be marrying a friend and would not worry about marital duties as much as long as he gives a legitimate heir or two and they could off have a folly with their preferred partners.

"What are you both smiling for?" She heard her grandfather questioned them.

"Oh nothing father, just memorable things with Lord Renly when they were younger." The mad maid replied casually.

Rhone had chuckled, "Renly always had made an impression." She defended.

Her grandfather shrugged "And lastly just a fortnight ago, Lord Bolton had proposed for you wed his only heir, Domeric. I had asked around about the boy Since he was in good relations with some of your brothers. I had heard the boy was quite accomplished both studies and combat. But the trade I am worried about wool and ironwood only, his mother had several miscarriages. If you were to have children I hope they do not inherit that. Then again when I look at their location you would easily get to Braavos in less than a week." it seemed that her grandfather had thought about Domeric's request carefully. But she did not like how he had criticized Domeric's qualifications, but if she was to look at the situation unbiased the old man made sense.

She had felt tense over the conversation they were having "So are you deciding soon?" She had asked her lord grandfather.

The Lord of Hightower had grinned, "Perhaps, I do not want to rush my precious granddaughter. We will go through this again when you turn ten and six. We will invite who we can at your name day tourney. Possibly, we could find more candidates there." The old man of Oldtown revealed.

Rhone had wanted to sigh in relief but she would save that to when she is in her own company. The rest of the time she had talked to her grandfather about her travels and plans. They had decided that after her name day she is to cross the Narrow Sea and learn more about their house's trade from there.

* * *

The feast was lively and colorful at Hightower, even majority wenches were easy on the eyes. Some of them even had flirted with him, which had him uncomfortable since he was unaccustomed of people being ashamed. He had taken a sip from his goblet. The sweet aftertaste of dornish wine had stayed in tastebuds. He had sat at the table for squires, ever since the Hightowers last visit at Winterfell, Jon had found himself in feasts more often now. It was the first time that Jon had been allowed to drink for more than one cup of wine. Lord Leyton himself had encouraged it, saying it is best to know his limits while he is at a safer place.

After a few plates and goblets of wine Ser Otto had called Jon over to join him outside at the gardens that had the view of city lights of OldTown, "Do you not enjoy feminine attention, Jon? I remember when I was your age. I enjoyed them very much." The eldest Hightower child had chuckled.

Jon was warmer than he had ever been, he had assumed it was the wine. He scratched the back of his neck "I do, Ser Otto, it is just I am not used to such positive attention. Isn't your household brought any shame upon my presence?" He had expressed his worries.

The fair hair haired knight had chuckled, "Jon, my lord grandfather word is law, when he announced that you were to be a ward in this household, every member and servant was briefed that you would not be treated any lesser. I do not why but they say you are a very important guest of High Tower, he says we would regret any mistreatment we do to you. We had assumed it was trade related so everyone had complied. I for one have no qualms about bastards, after all children should not carry their parent's burdens and sins." The blue eye eyes man explained.

Jon had felt indebted to the voice of Old Town. He did not think that Southerners would be gallant and as kind aa he was. "Thank you Ser Otto, It is just, I was not treated as kindly in Winterfell, pnly but when your family came to us when things had began being better." Jon had shared with ser Otto.

The knight had scruffed Jon's hair, "that's because we light the way!" The eldest Hightower son had punned. "I like you, boy, you are very humble and you may be a great knight one day when you work hard enough. So lighten up and brood less." He smiled brightly at Jon after giving advice.

Jon had returned the smile "I will do my best, Ser Otto." Jon had vowed humbly.

The knight had patted Jon's back "Well, Jon. I'm off to the wenches! Do you want to join me?" Jon was unsure if the man was jesting.

Jon shook his head, "No thank you, ser. I would like to see more of the gardens and this wonderful view of your city." The white wolf excused himself. He was not ready to do such luxuries just yet. He had wanted to think to himself.

He had went close to the dressed stone rails to see more of the view. Jon had closed his eyes and inhaled the breeze that touched his pale skin. The scent of nature and flowers that what the locals call moon blooms, it was the familiar fragrance that Lady Rhone had when they had ridden through the Godswood together.

He had slowly open his eyes and had been entranced by the city's bright lights, he had noticed there were less stars. The white wolf had admittedly missed the visibility of all of the stars back in Winterfell, which he had often looked at with his younger sister, Arya. But he had thought the view was beautiful in its own way.

"The city lights overpowers the stars in the night sky here. I had always thought that the night sky was more beautiful than here at home." He had heard a familiar voice, over the past two months of travelling he had gotten used to lady Rhone's sudden appearances.

She stood next to him looking up at the sky, her hair was in an updo, her dress was lilac, the fabric was thinner than the dresses she had worn during their journey. Her attire had flowed but hung unto every curve, even at places he should not be looking at. He had kept himself from staring and hoped that she did not notice him doing so.

He would sometimes envy that Domeric had her full attention, but he could not blame Rhone, Lord Domeric not only had a lot to offer to her, but he was intelligent, he had exceptional combat skills, he was also musically inclined. It was understandable why she was so fond of him, the young Bolton heir was also kind to the white wolf as well. He could not compete with the heir of Dreadfort, he was only a boy compared to him, and he had nothing to offer to Lady Rhone as of the moment and by the time he does, perhaps she would likely be wedded like most ladies around her age.

"I am guessing you are feeling a bit homesick by now, yes?" She had commented while taking a sip of wine from her goblet.

He nodded, "I had thought my siblings would have enjoyed this. Arya especially." He had shared with the fair haired maiden.

"I had also thought about my youngest brother and sister often when we had started travelling up North. A few months brings so much change especially to the young. I could not help but sympathize since you will be missing out on many years with your family." He had heard her say and felt her sea blue eyes on him.

This had only sunk into Jon when they arrived in Oldtown, as the hours went by he had been missing Winterfell already. He had missed his lord father, Arya, Rickon, Bran, Robb, Sansa and he even thought that it had been a pity that Lady Stark had only gotten kinder to him the week before he left the North. He could not help but think that he might have had a mother figure in his life if he had stayed longer.

He and lady Rhone had a longer conversation talking about His adjustments to the North, he had found that Lady Rhone had similarities to Her brother Ser Gerold who he had often talked to back in Winterfell. The contrast between the two, Lady Rhone was more frank and spoke less in riddles compared to her older brother. As it had gotten late, Jon had attempted to offer the young Hightower lady to her chambers. She had laughed drunkenly at his face.

"I know this castle even if I were crawling drunk, I believe it is you he needs to be lead back to your chambers." She had corrected baseborn son of the quiet wolf.

Jon had laughed to himself upon realization that the young lady was correct about how he could easily get lost for now. She had taken him to the main elevators and accompanied him to his chambers.

"Well this is goodnight, Jon. Remember not to oversleep in until the afternoon, I heard you are to meet my Uncle Garth, he's the at master at arms. He dislikes tardiness. I suggest you should be earlier than him if you want give a good impression. He takes his duty quite seriously." She had advised him as he found his chamber doors.

"Thank you, lady Rhone. I will remember that." Jon had thanked her, he had faced in the girl's direction only to realize that she was already gone as if she had disappeared into thin air.

Jon had woken up before noon, it was still quite foreign to him, the warm weather, how flowers and how green the plants were that filled the city, the thinner material of his clothes and how he had to tie his hair so he could adjust to the temperature. Not that the heat entirely bothered him but it was just entirely new to him.

He had taken a bath and prepared his attire for his training with the other squires, the servant, Marshall had given him the uniform they had provided for squires within the tower. The shades of light gray and white was new to Jon, he had often worn darker colors. Jon had felt the polar opposites of his environment now and his own home. He had worn the white thin inner shirt, laced his gray breeches and the light gray leather vest was the last thing he had worn. Jon had rarely worn light colors but it was a refreshing change, but in the back of The white wolf's mind, he still misses the desaturated mood of his home.

He broke his fast and had rushed to High Tower's training grounds before everyone else had arrived. He had taken initiative to what he had usually done as a ward at Winterfell. He had started on polishing practice swords. "Ah, you're Baelor's new squire" Jon had heard a relaxed voice.

Jon had turned and bowed at the man who greeted him. He did not now know the man but he had assumed for the man to be on first name basis with Ser Baelor, the man could possibly Ser Garth, according to Ser Gerold the man was also called "Greysteel". "Yes, ser. My name is Jon." He had introduced himself.

The man stood majestic in his white steel Armor, his hair was a dark ash toned, long and braided jon had noticed that fair hair had been a dominant trait to most Hightowers. His eyes were bright and blue, his jaw was strong and covered by a beard. The man had strong athletic built, quite masculine. The gray man had worn an amused expression on his face.

The man smirked, "I am the Master of Arms of this tower, Garth is what they call me." The man had revealed his identity to the white wolf.

The other four squires had arrived, the master of arms had faced the latter, "You four come over here." He had caught their attention and lined up for in front of the man now sounding angry

"Why is it that I never find any of you doing any of this without me commanding you to fo so, you boys have been here for a fort night to a week and you have been tardy." He had scolded them.

"But, ser the feast last night-" one of the squires who was a scrawny brunette boy had started to make excuses.

"We were all at that feast, Rowan. Now all of you SQUAT." The man had given an order of punishment. Jon had thought that this may not be as smooth sailing as he had thought it could be.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Author's Notes** : same disclaimers.

To Marvelmyra, please pay attention to details, I have written that at the end of Jon's POV, that you could see everything from Hightower was but a myth I plan to debunk a lot of exaggerations about the said town, and mysterious family. Please be patient as I unfold bits and pieces of detail. A lot of details are foreshadow and not literal. I did not say Oldtown was by the water but Hightower was. They had to go through the Stormlands first, no other stopovers at kingslanding. They had to sail to hightower from old town before anything else it was a long journey more than two moons with the stopovers.

 **Face Claims**

Alerie Tyrell- Emily Swallow

Matt Rowan- Cole Sprouse

Colin Florent- Jordan Patrick Smith

Lymond Fossway- Jason Ralph

Denis Redwyne- Hale Appleman

Arellas- Zoe Kravitz

Marwyn the mage- Mark Sheppard

 **Chapter 6**

 **Reunited**

Six moons have passed quickly, Jon had never worked so hard in his life. He had been training intensely with Garth Greysteel, who had seem to favor him. But despite the favoritism even so Jon had overslept once due to studying for the difficult quarterly examinations that Maester Ulthor had been giving the wards and children of Hightower. The Greysteel did not hesitate punishing Jon having him clean the stables and polishing the metals for two days. He remember that even Ser Rodrik Cassel had never been as strict. Jon had learned how to manage his time ever since not to get on the Grey man's bad side. The training went harder since then Ser Garth pushing him to train more of swordplay five times a day and riding horses outside of Oldtown twice a week.

Jon had been receiving ravens often from Robb, updating him about how Arya and Bran had been trying to learn how to write. Robb had mentioned that he was thinking of joining Ser Gerold on visiting Oldtown to see how the white wolf was doing. What made his heart longed for home even more were the parcels from home, who Robb had said he seen Lady Catelyn discreetly prepared, often sending Robb errands.

He had made friends with the other squires, it took almost two moons, the other boys were hostile at first, they had pranked him a few times. Lady Rhone herself had put an end to it, told them to grow up and how their behavior would displease Lord Leyton. She had always took it upon herself to look out for Jon, like she had in Winterfell.

They did not see each other often she had spent her time outside of Hightower, the other squires have often talked about her saying she would often spend her time in the Citadel or painting at her own wing. Often times Jon would see men shipping off paintings out of the tower. Her accomplishments had earned her the title "the little light of Hightower". When the baseborn boy speaks to lady Rhone it had always been a fulfilling conversation filled with wisdom, advice and sometimes debates.

He had joined the four other squires within Hightower for supper, he had gotten used to the warm nights at the Hightower, despite the longing for Winterfell, he had been learning and adjusting to call the tower his second home.

The scrawny brunette boy was, Matt Rowan he was the nephew of Lady Rhonda, Ser Baelor's wife. He was exceptional with the bow, but Ser Garth had called the boy too talkative for his own good. Denis Redwyne was the nephew of Desmond Redwyne who was husband to Lady Denyse, one lord Leyton's was cunning and had liked to take shortcuts when doing squire duties. The chestnut haired boy had played pranks on Jon but it had been stopped by the little light with her iron words.

Lymond Fossway was another nephew of a Hightower, he was the most quiet out of all of the squires. Whojust went withe flow with the other boys. You could barely notice his presence but the boy was obviously more bookish than into swordplay. Colin Florent was a the friendliest out of all of the bunch, he was a dark blonde bearded boy of ten and four, he had favored his mother but his facial features were evident of a Florent's. He was the youngest nephew of Lady Rhea Hightower. He had often objected to Denis' schemes. He had also kept Jon from being lost within the tower.

Jon had noticed the other squires were distant relatives of Hightower, Jon had wondered what was so special about a bastard boy like him.

"It's lady Rhone's nameday in a fort night, this is the first time that a tourney is to happen on that week!" He heard Matt Rowan speak. The boy always knew what was new.

Denis scoffed, "You and your gossips, it is not like we are allowed to join the tourney. We are barely ready." Said Redwyne boy.

Colin Florent who sat beside Jon began to speak "Ser Garth has been training Jon extra harder than us, he is after all the Greysteel's golden boy." The high cheek boned boy had expressed as he patted the white wolf's shoulder.

The bastard of Winterfell had received heavier training compared to the other squires and when punished it had always been a lot of work than the usual.

Matt had lowered his voice "I heard that the last time The Greysteel had given such training was before the fourth Hightower child was banished by Ser Baelor himself." The young Rowan revealed.

"Does he not have a name? All I hear is him being skilled and being the fourth child." Denis complained.

Jon had heard of the fourth son even Ser Gerold Hightower had mentioned very little about him, only the mention of the boy was forbidden within the tower.

The Rowan boy continued to whisper, "My mother and I had met him before he had looked like lady Rhonda but his charisma and smile was like Ser Baelor's. But hearsay was his skill with the bow and sword was even better than Ser Baelor as a boy. His name was inspired by the Hightower heirloom, Virgil was his name."

Denis had smirked at Jon, "So, are you saying Ser Baelor had went all the way to the North to find someone to replace his most accomplished warrior son?" The cunning boy had pointed out.

Colin raised his eyebrows, "the only way to take Jon as his son is to marry him to one of his daughters. No offense to Jon, but do you think that a baseborn boy to The little light, the very young Leyla or the new born babe, Maris?" Jon's closest friend pointed out.

Lymond had sighed heavily, "Do not act as if that has not even happened in history, Colin." The quiet boy as usual did not like gossip.

Not once did Jon think of the possibility of marrying Lady Rhone especially her younger sisters. He would admit his attraction to the eldest daughter but it is likely that she would never look his way. At least not romantically. He would prefer not to go in between his friend, Domeric and Lady Rhone who had shown him kindness every now and then. He had chosen not to comment on the theory Denis started.

But upon the news of the tourney he had not heard from Domeric, only from Ser Gerold and Robb had been sending him Ravens.

"You all sound like ladies gossiping at court, it is not knight like." Lymond had scolded the other squires.

Matt had grinned, "We're not knights, well….. not yet." He sassed Lymond.

* * *

Domeric had stopped sending Rhone Ravens for two moons now. Since they had been exchanging ravens and parcels far too often she had been feeling way too anxious. She had began to think if The heir of Dreadfort would be so fickle and suddenly lose interest in her. She had often found herself screaming into pillows out of anxiety and frustration. She had been sending him at least one raven every fortnight to confirm now that her name day was closing in days, she had finally given up on his presence. She had tried very hard to conceal her depression, she had often locked herself within her wing, or she would often make visits to the citadel. Women are not always allowed within the Citadel especially the hidden parts of it. But as their family owned it she she had grown up loitering around even if the maesters have tried forbidding it but they could not stop her.

In the Citadel, she had met a new friend, she had found him interesting he was partly Dornish and a summer islander, his name was Arellas. She had always complimented him for his rich tanned skin color and feminine features. Admittedly it was off to a rocky start between them, the exotic boy had found her nosy. But when a maester had found Arellas at a forbidden section at the citadel she had covered for the bhalf summer islander and had become better friends.

"Are you not supposed to be preparing for your name day feast and tourney in a few days." The exotic boy had a thick Dornish accent.

"I had allowed my mother to fret about it. I might be ill during my name day." The little light announced.

The half summer islander raised an eyebrow, "This illness, you have scheduled it, yes? Or your knight in shining armor has not sent you any news still? Is that why you are sulking in these halls?" He had saw through her as they walked through the hall.

She had given a scorned look on her face, "he could be sick in the bowels for all I care!" She had raised her chin as she cursed him bitterly.

"You know you should not say such things you might regret one day, Lady Rhone." Arellas had warned her.

"I did not come here to be sermoned, Arellas." She had corrected the boy.

"Yes you have come to hear of Maester Marwyn's tales because books have already failed to satisfy your mind's glutton for knowledge." He had rolled his eyes at her.

They had arrived in Maester Marwyn's solar. It was filled with potions and jarred creatures and things unknown to the little light of Hightower. She had found that the maester was the most interesting out of all the archmaesters she had met. She had questions in preparation of her travels across the Narrow Sea. It was known the man was knowledgeable what goes beyond there. She had felt her brothers do not give her enough elaborated details as they are the type to only look at what there is to see at the surface.

"Ah, I have been expecting you little light." the little old man grinned at her.

She had stood next to Arellas and took out her notes from the pouch attached to her, she had felt she would not remember every detail completely if he had only told her about what she wanted to know, "I wanted to ask if you have the answers to

my questions, but I would rather have them written down, as always….Please." She had asked the mage.

Marwyn the mage had let out a chuckle, "As always, eyes that could remember, you have no time to sit and chat and ask your questions that go beyond logic, little light?" He had asked her.

Rhone had sighed, "I would have loved to, but my father demands I return before sun down to attend to guests coming in today." She had excused.

"You do not sound so excited, it is your name day in a few days after all." The aged archmaester had noticed.

"What a shame, I am sure we would miss the mischief you cause around the Citadel, well at least I would." The mage had chuckled.

"Not all name days are exciting, Maester Marwyn. This might be the week that my lord grandfather finally ships me off." She had complained bitterly. "I would like it if you and Arellas would find the time to make it to the feast, if you are both not busy. Perhaps you could consider that giving those answers as a present, Archmaester. I had always found your advice comforting, I do feel sad of the possibility of being unable to hear about your adventures." She had given a sad smile, feeling sincerely upset that she may be leaving oldtown for good after this and she is expecting that it would likely not be to her liking.

"I will make time, I will make sure to excuse Arellas from his duties at that night." The mage had told her as if he was trying to comfort the gloomy mood she had brought.

Late in the afternoon, guests from the Reach and Stormlands had arrived, notably, Renly Baratheon and her cousins Loras Tyrell and her cousin, the little rose, Margaery Tyrell, who was growing prettily at the age of ten and three. They were accompanied by her Aunt Alerie who had aged beautifully with her handsome face, the Queen of Thrones, Lady Olenna Had also made her presence known. Rhone did not like how lady Olenna treats her aunt, she does not understand why her silver haired aunt tolerates such insolent treatment.

They had exchanged pleasantries and had arranged tea in the gardens before supper.

"Have you not bled yet, little light, I am sure with that pretty face of yours suitors had been lining up." She had heard lady Olenna asked her the question she had hated the most.

She had given a fake bright smile that she had recently learned to wear especially she had been upset for two moons already."I have not, but our maesters have advised that it should not be a problem when conceiving." She had replied politely.

The queen of thornes raised an eyebrow, "It must be convenient to have all these maesters at your family's command to survive difficult means that pertain to health, sweetling" The old woman had told her.

She did not like how the old woman assume she was unhealthy but she did not blame her because Lady Olenna knew nothing of her struggles and secrets.

Rhone had heard a baby coo from the distance, "seeing your mother being quite fertile I am sure things will fall into place either way" the old woman continued as Rhone's mother had approached the table.

They all had fawned over the youngest babe, Maris who was only moons old. Margaery had excused herself and Rhone to spend time together. The two had been close, Margaery had consoled her during a traumatizing experience when they were younger. Margaery did not understand back then but she had grown to throughout the years.

"I could feel you are upset by something, has your beloved knight have not write to you, you have stopped sending me ravens for over a moon now." Her cousin had whispered as they approached Rhone's wing with locked arms.

Rhone had sighed as they "I would rather not talk about it. I could not even look at my father's new northern squire, because all I could think about was how Domeric abandoning me when we have already gotten so far." She had complained to Margaery as she had closed the door.

They both had sat down and relaxed between the cushions of the sofa. Margaery had a shocked looked ather wide eyed, "Have you bedded that boy?" She had asked the little light.

Rhone smirked, "No, but we have taken some liberties, besides he refuses to take my maidenhead or have me with child unless we are married." Rhone had shared as she had taken two lemon cakes on the low table in front of them.

Rhone had offered a lemon cake to Margaery which her cousin took."How gallant of him, but he does know you wouldn't bleed after trying to hard riding back when were younger. No one would ever know." Margaery had pointed out.

"He had seemed adamant about not doing so because of his principles. Even if I stand naked before him he would touch but refuse to do the deed." Rhone had explained to her cousin.

Margaery had sighed, "And this Northern boy who is your father's squire, I know grandfather had strict orders to treat him well and not speak of him in front of my father but is he truly the baseborn son of Winterfell?" The little rose had asked with curious eyes.

"Has it spreaded outside of the Reach?" The little light asked the little Rose.

Margaery had shook her head "Oh dear Gods, no. I heard grandfather had threatened to cease financial support to Highgarden if my mother or any of us had spoken ill of it. We rather kept it from grandmother or father. Grandmother has always treated mother less kindly ever since, we do not want her to be treated poorly. But the reach relies heavily in Oldtown's trade and could not question grandfather's actions because he had never failed us with economical decisions even if they were sometimes beyond logic." Margaery had revealed. "So what is he like? I heard he's quite handsome!" She had seen a twinkle in Margaery's eye.

Rhone had raised an eyebrow at her cousin, "he's around your age, brooding, solemn, but yes quite handsome and a promising swordsman. Grandfather had thought of wedding me to him so I need not to leave Oldtown. But seven hells, I have seen the boy grow, I feel like he is a brother to me. I am guessing it would be unlikely." Rhone had shared to the pretty young lady.

"Well, if you're not interested, I'd like to have a look at him." Margaery grinned playfully.

"Margaery! Do not put yourself into such trouble." Rhone had scolded.

"Says the lady who wanted to give her maiden head to the heir of Dreadfort" Margaery had smirked.

Rhone groaned, "Don't get yourself into trouble. Besides, are you not betrothed to Renly?" She had pointed out.

There was pause of silence which transitioned into laughter.

"I am sure he would enjoy Loras' company more than mine." The little rose commented on Renly's homosexuality.

"That is true, I have thought about the same thing. If I were married to Renly we would have both fooled around with different partners as long as he had legitimate heirs secured." Rhone had voiced her opinion.

"So, what are your plans when grandfather decides to arrange a betrothal after your name day?" Asked the little rose.

"For the first time I am stumped. I have done everything necessary to make the necessary arrangements and now, I have not received even one raven about him. It drives me absolutely mad, Margaery." The little light had expressed her despair.

"I understand, knowing you, you would have found a way to prevent a tourney from happening like you always did. You had always hated them and for this Bolton boy you had allowed a tourney to finally push through." Margaery had sighed. "You must realy love that boy" Margaery had a dreamy expression on her face.

Rhone had arched her head backwards not caring if she would ruin her hair. "Seven hells, He is almost addicting, his scent, his beautiful mind and his pale features, he was absolutely exotic and his touch thrilling." Rhone had her skin rise just at thought of her pale knight.

They had talked for the rest afternoon until supper, which had a small feast for their visitors. Margaery had agreed to sleep at Rhone's quarters for the night to keep the little light from her lonely state.

* * *

Jon had taken responsibility and opted not to join the feast even if Ser Garth and Ser Baelor insisted his presence. He was not naive, he knew the other noble houses would not understand the situation. He did not want to stain House Hightower's majestic image.

He had stayed in the other side of the tower where the courtyard was situated. For the first time while he was at oldtown he had voluntarily gave himself the treatment he had during the feasts in Winterfell. He had not been so solemn for quite a while.

"Pssst." He had heard someone made a sound and looked behind him. It was an empty space until someone had pulled him into a passage. It was dark but the hand that pulled him by taking his hand was soft in the palms but callous around the finger tips as the light approached at the end of the secret passage, revealed the familiar long silver locks, she had worn a white flowy dress that contrasted the night and had made her sunkissed skin glow even against the night sky of the gardens.

"I was looking for you. Why were you not in the feast?" The little light had aske the white wolf.

"I was unsure if the other noble houses present in the feast would not like my appearance in the Greathall" he had answered her.

"Oh Jon, those people are too full of themselves to even notice anyone but their own intentions!" Jon always thought that Lady Rhone knew what to say to change the baseborn boy's mood.

He had wondered why she had been looking for him, not once he had heard her talk about The heir of Dreadfort these passed few moons, he had wondered if they had a falling out. He had thought about what Denis Redwyne said. Would he have a chance and would lady Rhone would even consider letting him court her. If he had shown interest now, would she now look his way.

She had taken him to the gardens, with the light making her skin beam, "Lady Rhone, I-" he was about to ask her some questions.

Rhone had smiled and released his hand, "Jon, I want you to meet someone." She told Jon.

Jon had given her a questioning look, "This is my cousin, Lady Margaery Tyrell, she is around your age. She has never met a Northerner before so she had some questions to ask you." Rhone had introduce a young pretty girl with bright blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. The girl had worn a light teal dress with low plunging neckline, who had a grin on her face.

He had felt confused but bowed anyway and had kissed the little rose's knuckles, "Good evening, Lady Margaery." He had greeted her.

"Well Margaery, I will be at the feast drinking. Don't take too long, Loras might go looking for you if he isn't too busy." The little light winked at her cousin who giggled before Lady Rhone had left. Jon had tried to hide his disappointment when Lady Rhone had left.

He had watched the young lady of Hightower leave them. "So you're Jon Snow?" He had heard lady Margaery ask which he had caught his attention.

Lady Margaery had given him a grin, "You fancy Rhone, don't you?" She had asked him.

Jon had been startled by the young lady Tyrell, "I-I think you have been mistaken, Lady Margaery." He had attempted to clear himself.

Lady Margaery had sighed and looked at the view of OldTown. "The way you look at her makes it obvious, I maybe young but I have seen my brother have the same look on his face." Jon had thought if the southern family had always been cunning in their own way to read into people. Yet Lady Rhone had never confronted him about it.

Jon had scratched the back of his neck and had started to feel uncomfortable about the situation, "Was it easy to see through, my lady? I do not think I should have ambitions or feelings towards her, especially that I have nothing to offer." He had worried.

Lady Margaery had giggled, "my cousin may be smart but she is not very romantic, she dislikes the idea of marriage. She would remain oblivious unless you tell her how you feel about her." She had pointed out. Jon had already observed this and he had thought everyone who knew the little light was quite transparent about who she was.

"I believe that telling her will do the both of us no good, my lady. I am sure you are aware of what my surname had meant." Jon had solemnly reminded her of his bastard status.

"Snow? Nothing to offer? I do not think Uncle Baelor nor my Lord Grandfather would take you as a ward even at your situation if they had nothing to gain from it. But I guess your modesty is quite admirable." He had been touched by her compliment he had wondered if the little rose was truly nice, or what they always say, fears how the voice of oldtown might react.

They had talked for thirty minutes with the little Rose had asked about the North and the Starks, eventually they had been lead into an awkward silence. The white wolf had thought Lady Rhone's was impeccable as she had asked to excuse her cousin to retire jon had decided to retire to his own chambers.

The next morning Jon had woken up early and had went down to High Tower's port with Ser Baelor and Ser Otto. They have greeted Ser Gerold, Robb, Jory Cassel and to his surprise, A newly knighted, Ser Domeric Bolton upon their arrival. Robb was still taller than Jon, Ser Doneric had hardened over the six to seven moons he had not seen him.

The Baseborn son of Winterfell had not heard from the heir of Dreadfort from any Ravens nor lady Rhone had spoken of him for two moons. They had been mutual friends with the little light he had wondered why he had kept himself from sending ravens. He had known the two were close and if the little light had knew of Ser Domeric's arrival she would have been a part of the welcome party this morning.

He had embraced his brother, "I have never seen you so clean." The young wolf had commented on Jon's squire attire.

The heir of Winterfell patted Jon's back, "Ser Baelor said that darker colors absorb more heat, that would not do much good for the South" Jon had grinned at his half brother whom he had missed dearly.

Ser Gerold had grinned "What a touching reunion" the smart young man had commented. "Had the twins arrived yet, father?" The second son of Ser Baelor had inquired his father.

"They are to arrive in the afternoon from Lannisport, son. You must tell us how your trip was riding along Rose Road." Ser Baelor brightly smiled at his son then had faced Ser Domeric, "Finally a knight now, eh? I had remembered Lord Redfort proudly saying that you had a making of a tourney champion. Mayhaps, tomorrow is the time to find out?" Ser Baelor had sounded like he had been challenging the heir of Dreadfort.

Lady Rhone's name day tourney was set in the morrow, it has been said knights and squires from the Reach, Stormlands, Dorne will be attending in the morrow. Ser Garth and Ser Baelor had asked The white wolf to test out his training at the tourney. Robb had also told Jon through a raven that he had been encouraged to try as well but had refused, because why would he show anyone an idea how he could fight. Jon had felt the same way, but he really dis not have a choice as he was Lord Leyton's ward now and the white wolf had to comply.

* * *

Rhone had stirred in her sleep beside her cousin Margaery. Her feathered bed was large enough to accommodate five people. She had a major headache from drinking last night. When she and Margaery arrived at her wing she had drunk some more wine until she had crawled to her bedroom chambers bawling, upset, and stressed about her name day.

She had heard the little rose nudged her to wake, "Rhone, some Northern guests had arrived, I have heard Domeric Bolton was one of them." Margaery had informed her.

Rhone furrowed her thick shapely eyebrows "then let him wait for nothing! Tell the handmaidens I am feeling extremely ill that I cannot get out of bed… until a fortnight!" It was partly true she could not leave her bed and that she did not feel well, but she could not stay in bed for two weeks.

Margaery giggled, "Do not be so dramatic, my dear cousin. You cannot sleep through your nameday, grandfather will simply not allow it." The little rose had stroked Rhone's back trying to comfort her. "I know you are angry but do you not think it would be rational to know the answers to the questions running through your head? You had been so out of it especially last night." Rhone's younger cousin had reasoned out.

The little light knew there was some sense in her cousin's words and yet she had chosen to sleep in.

Three hours later a tray of chicken soup and tea was brought to her chambers by a handmaiden which had woke her. She had realized Margaery was nowhere in sight.

"Where is my cousin, Gael?" She had asked the pretty hand maiden from the Vale.

"She had joined Lady Ollenna for tea, my lady." The soft spoken handmaiden informed the little light.

Rhone had nodded, "you can go ahead and rest, Gael" she had reached for the bowl.

Gael had given Rhone a worried look, "Lady Rhonda had told me to keep you company in case you needed any assistance until you feel better." The handmaiden insisted on her duty.

"I can manage. I would like to be in my own company." Rhone had tried to keep her temper seethe through.

"As you wish my lady, but Ihave to let you know, your brother, Gerold and Ser Domeric Bolton had been waiting for you to wake for almost two hours. They had both refused to leave until you faces them." Gael had nervously told Rhone sensing her hostility today.

"Tell them. They can wait all day and night, I do not wish to have company today. Please remember to lock my door before you leave." Rhone had stood her ground.

"Yes, Lady Rhone." Gael had curtsied and did as she was told.

Not a moment later she had heard banging at her door.

"Rhone! Open this door this moment!" She had heard her brother sternly call out. It had relentlessly went on for ten minutes continuously that she had worn her robe over her nightgown and opened the door and pushed her brother, which barely shown any force.

"Could any of you understand when I say I'm feeling ill and want to be alone?" She had snapped at her brother. She had lost her temper.

She had noticed Domeric behind her brother to whom she coldly glared at. She had thought of him still as a beautiful sight, his hair shorter than the last time they saw each other, his sideburns grown, a mustache starting to grow, he had become more masculine in her eyes. If she were not so angry, she would have sat on his face already.

"Do not blame me for being concerned, I have always done this whenever you are ill! What has gotten to you?" Her brother berated her.

"I do not want to talk about this with him around" she had referred to Domeric's presence.

Gerold had furrowed his brows, "you and I both know that Domeric had been almost like family to us over the years we have known each other." Her brother scolded her. Rhone had felt even more infuriated by her brother's exchange.

The heir of Dreadfort had kept quiet and looked like he had been keeping his affected expression from showing.

"If it is him you have a problem with then talk to him do not take it out on me." The intellectual knight had continued to grill the little light. Gerold had walked out of the receiving chambers and slammed the door behind him.

"Rhone tell me what bothers you.." Domeric had approached Rhone and attempted to take her hand which she slapped away.

"Do not touch me. You have some nerve not inform me of anything for two moons. Waiting in anxiety hoping to hear from you." She had scowled at him.

He gave her a concerned look, "I had only wanted to surprise you. I am here now." He had reasoned out.

She had attempted to throw punches at his chest, frustrated, with crocodile tears, "Surprise? You must have have mistaken me for Sansa Stark who swoons over storybooks, great knights, and gallant princes." The little light had been crossed at the Bolton heir.

"You knew that I am not such a romantic to just hope that my knight in shining armor will sweep me away from this fucking tower as a surprise. I do not want like being left out of the dark, I had thought you had abandoned me! I had given into letting that fucking tourney happen for you even if I knew it was a risk! Because I believed you would deliver your end of the bargain!" She had continued to hit him until he had caught her wrists.

"I am here aren't I? I have been knighted. I had trained for that very day to come, and win you over." The heir of Dreadfort had stared into her eyes filled with determination.

"You could have at least sent a raven a fortnight ago! I would have appreciated to be informed instead of groveling and saying goodbye to." She had stared back at him coldly and slipped her wrists off of his grasp.

"I dare you to try to win at that tourney if you can even beat that cruel Darkstar of the Dornish Mountains. Let us see where your surprises take you. Let us see if you do not at least communicate with me and guess where would take you, SER." She had stomped away and slammed her bedroom chambers doors and slipped into her bed.

She had heard him from her door, "I apologize for that I had caused you anxieties, and other terrible things that you have felt over the past few moons. But I want you to know that in the morrow and the next couple of days, I will strive to keep my promises and win you over, and I still hope to have your favor." She heard his footsteps fade away as she closed her eyes with several thoughts going through her head.


	8. Chapter 7: Irony

**author's note:** Same disclaimer. This has gotta be the longest chapter I've ever written. A lot of this is Rhone's perspective due to the next chapter will have something intense happening. Thank you for the foolows and faves, reviews and constructive criticism, i have a lot to work on my writing but I am glad a lot of you are very patient with me. Read and Review pls!

 **Face Claim:**

Darkstar- Sam Caflin

 **Chapter 7**

 **Irony**

It was bright morning and a tourney was set up in the courtyard, she had seen this through her window. Sleeping in for several hours the day before until after midnight, she had seen it being completed overnight. She wished she could sleep through the whole thing. She had remembered Domeric's words before she had forcefully dismissed him. Deep inside she had wanted to give her favor, laye at night ashe had sneaked and searched for his guest chambers and had tied a white lace ribbon on Domeric's sword. The lace ribbon she had often used for her hair when she was younger. She was never fond of jewelry but fabric and materials she had liked feeling through textures, lace was her favorite.

She had watched knights and squires prepare, and she was sure that any time soon that her mother would bother her and drag her to the bathing chambers to take a bath and look presentable. She had thought to herself and act sick as possible.

She had made sure to prepare hot water by herself earlier for bathing and drinking to keep her body temperature high. She had stayed in hot water for almost an hour to become a bit dizzy and made sure to drain the water out of the tub. Afterwards she had drunk 5 cups of hot water, she had thought to herself that this was one of the dumbest things she had done in her life but she had to push through with it. She took a look in the mirror she had looked in no condition to go anywhere and she was absolutely dehydrated.

In reality she was pessimistic and did not want to see Domeric lose this tourney. She would have rathered taken a ship at Sunspear and sail somewhere after this tourney.

She had felt extremely warm, by the time someone had knocked at her bedroom chamber doors, her mother had walked in and took a look at the little light who was under her furs pretending to shiver.

Her mother had looked severly worried and placed a palm on Rhone's forehead. "Oh you poor thing, ill on your special day." She heard her mother.

Rhone had put on an act, "I-I think I could go on mother," she had faked to weakly get up from her large bed and collapsed on her knees when she stood up.

"Do not force yourself sweetling, You look like you our coming up with a cold, I will have the maester prepare medicines and herbs for you. Gael will bring them to you, do not fret" her mother had reassured her.

A part of her had been guilty to be this desperate on not facing her issues. She had missed on the first day of the tourney as well as the feast that night.

She had heard Domeric at her door the same night, she had tiptoed and had lightly placed her ear against the door, "I know you had somehow tied this white lace ribbon on my sword, you always had liked the color and tracing your hand on textures. I want you to know that I have won all my battles today, and I will come out as this tourney's champion. I intend all of my promises you to be kept and fulfilled. I know you are still cross at me otherwise you would have showed yourself to me last night or today. I hope I would able to dance with you at one of the feasts, as we have before over the years we have been together." She had heard him say. Her heart had raced faster, she had felt bad that she could not face her lover nor could she watch him that day.

* * *

It was ironic, it was Rhone's Name Day Tourney and during the second day of the tourney she was nowhere in sight. Ser Gerold had sighed as he several warriors go at it including his brothers. Their sister had been ill for three days now, he had notice Domeric had been working hard at every leg of the tourney to prove his worth to the old man. To the brilliant knight's surprise even with Jon as a squire, had been able to last on the second day of the tourney, he had even done better than Ulthor by ousting him in a sword duel. Ser Otto had been injured by The Darkstar, none of the brothers liked that man, even Gerold had hated they had shared first names. He especially did not like the way the Dayne had been vying on Rhone.

To see these Northern men conquer this tourney had made a few of the southern knights blood boil out of jealousy. It was like the tourney in Lannisport all over again. Only Rhone had disliked tourneys enough to get sick in comparison to their aunt Lynesse who had enjoyed them very much.

He had sat next to his cousin Margaery Tyrell, who was excitedly watching her brother, Loras going against the wimpy Lancel Lannister in a duel. He had observed Robb Stark watching as well. Well, watching Margaery, he had always viewed the young wolf as green. Gerold had always thought that it was pity Margaery had been betrothed to Renly, who will not provide her the attention she seeks from a man. Robb Stark would have been a good match, but a king's match would be better in terms of politics.

He had seen the two teenagers talk and dance during the first night of the feast but it did not last long as Margaery had to look like she had spent her time and gave her favor to Renly. Gerold had sat down drinking with Robb Stark, Domeric Bolton and Jon Snow.

"It is the last day tomorrow let us cheers for both of making it! The Joust is up tomorrow! Let us drink up and hope you make it all the way!" Gerold had proposed a toast. He had found himself spending more time with Northerners due to his stay up North.

He and Robb had been drunk that night, he can imagine lord Eddard Stark scolding him for being such a bad influence on Winterfell's eldest son. Rhone's wing was opposite to Gerold's and the four young men had opted to continue their drinking there tonight. They had waited for Domeric to finish his ritual on talking to a door, also known as talking to his wall of sister. The poor Bolton heir had spent his nights doing that clinging onto some white lace ribbon.

"So any new experiences, children of the North?" He had drunkenly asked the two sons of Eddard Stark.

"I had a nice time with Lady Margaery." He had heard Robb confess.

"Nice? Have you touched my cousin?" He had pretended to be slighted.

"No, Ser Gerold we had only talked. She had given me a peck." He accidentally slipped drunkenly judging by his expression.

"A peck? Where?" He had grinned mischievously.

The young wolf had blushed in addition to his drunk flush, "I-I refuse to say anything more, ser." robb had stuttered.

Gerold had laughed heartily, "I will not push you into telling, it's already evident" he had pointed out. "I always knew were green. Just like the colors of House Tyrell!" The southern knight had punned.

Jon had laughed at Ser Gerold's comment as Robb continued to be as red as a tomato. "How about you Jon?" He had asked the baseborn son of Winterfell.

"I'm afraid Ser Garth had made sure I was preoccupied with training these past few moons." The white wolf had flatly answered. Gerold had noticed the boy had avoided getting drunk in preparation for the last day of the tourney.

"Understood. Education and training at High Tower is very intense, I for one had barely survived my uncle." He had shared his experience.

The receiving chamber door had creaked opened revealing a frustrated and upset Bolton heir dragging himself to the sofa. Domeric had gulped down a whole cup of wine "Your sister, still refuses to see me." He ranted.

The brilliant knight had taken a sip, "I had warned you about how she would not take surprises nicely." Gerold had sighed.

Jon had furrowed his eyebrows, "but it is ironic that she pops in and out of nowhere and surprises us as well." He had defended.

"Exactly, she likes giving surprises as well." He had heard Domeric agree with the white wolf as he gulped down more wine.

"This is different, Domeric. This type of thing is important to her. You know that Rhone likes to plan things out and making sure that she's successful at it." He had corrected the two Northerners. Robb had looked passed out.

Domeric had ran his hand through his hair, "I just hope she does stop acting this way after the tourney." The heir of Dreadfort had voiced out.

"I think it is more of if you win this tourney, it is your only chance, Domeric. I like you for my sister, but you have to understand even if you have her heart, her mind and temper is not easily won." Gerold of High Tower had explained.

"You do know that the joust leg requires you to defeat my father." Gerold had revealed as Jon and and Domeric had stared at the fair haired knight blankly.

* * *

It was early in the morning, Rhone was about to finish preparing her rituals on faking her fever when she had heard a creak on her bedroom chambers. She had looked behind her to find Mad Maid Malora standing behind her with her arms crossed eerily. Rhone had wrinkled her nose as she was caught red handed by the last person she had wanted to ne caught by.

The mad maid sighed in disbelief "Always so creative, could you not face your disliking just for three days, three days, little light? In fact today is just one day." Her aunt Malora had scolded her.

Rhone had been speechless and had looked down ashamed of her actions, "y-yes, Aunt Malora. It's just all of this bothers me, the attention I will never learn to enjoy it I had only wanted a small celebration. With people I had wanted to see. I do not like the idea being dangled around in front of men." She had confessed part of her troubles with social events such as tournaments and feasts as she stood next to the tub of water which was getting slightly cooler.

"Look, I will be more compassionate this day because it is your name day. But any mishap after this, I will see to it you will be punished accordingly."the mad maid had warned the little light as if she had understood and had empathy with Rhone.

"I had been there once, you will not solve anything if you keep shrugging off your problems." The older woman had given her advice.

"Gael will prepare your gown and style your hair. You will bathe you will pretend to frail from your fever. We cannot let anyone know of your mischief." The mad maid commanded. "You will go out there, do not make me drag you out of your chambers. I will be at your receiving chambers, waiting." Aunt Malora had threatened the little light before leaving.

Rhone had groaned out of defeat, "what was I thinking, letting this tourney happen? Risking Domeric's safety, tisking my future. I must have been half mad." She had murmured to herself as she took off her nightgown and dipped into the tub.

After her short bath filled perfumes of lavenders and moon blooms, her hair was styled up for her face to be seen clearly. She was dressed in a new white gown made out of Myrish Lace with tiny three dimensional flowers sewn to the thinner layer of the lace in detail. The neckline was modest it had covered her collarbones and shoulders with thin lace, her torso was tubed by thicker lace that braced her curves but the skirt had flowed from her hips that would make her movement noticeable. In contrast to the modesty in front of the dress the back had trailed deep at her back framed by more tiny flowers. She had run her hands through the textures of the lace, admiring the work had been done.

"You look beautiful, Lady Rhone. It was a gift from your cousin, Lord Willas Tyrell, my lady." She had heard Gael say as the handmaiden was reaching a parchment out.

She smiled faintly, "thank you, Gael. I do believe I have to credit you for that. You have done a splendid job. I must apologize for my hostile behavior a few days back." Rhone had apologized to the pretty handmaiden.

"I did not take offence my lady, you were at a fragile state." Gael had shown sympathy towards the little light.

She had opened it and read,

Rhone,

You are no longer the little girl that took rides in my wheelchair when I am not looking, these dresses are all Myrish lace. If our lord grandfather decides to marry you off, perhaps these dresses may serve purpose to let the man who holds your future to be enraptured by your beauty. I know you could care less about such things, but someone has to do so for you. Do not forget who you are, and what you can do. I have watch you grow and no house you would be wedded in could define you.

Sincerely,

Willas

She had laughed at her cousin's encouraging words. She had wished he could have been here with them. He always knew what to say. If had not been crippled by accident then he would have accomplished so much more.

Nonetheless she still had felt terrified at the idea of marriage to someone who wishes not to marry. If Domeric was to come out as the victor of the tourney, she maybe able to let go of her stubbornness

She had went to meet up with her Aunt Malora At her receiving chambers. Her brother, Gerold was there as well waiting for her in his white tailored garment with silver linings and gray breeches.

"Your brother will accompany you to the courtyard, your lord grandfather and I have discussions that need to be made." The mad maid had informed them as they all walked to the elevators.

"I will see you later at the final round of the tourney." Her aunt had added.

When they had descended at the courtyard the main event, the Joust leg was halfway done. Her brother had joined his northerner friends. She was seated next to Margaery, "well it is about time you are done feeling ill, cousin." She had heard Margaery whispering to her.

"The mad maid made me go, she would have dragged me here if I did not push through" she had whispered back to the little rose.

Margaery grinned at her, "You have made an extra effort today." The little Rose gave notice.

"The dress was a gift from your brother. Please let him know that I would like to thank him for having such amazing taste." The little light had requested.

Margaery nodded and grinned, "Well, Willas' amazing taste has been having a lot of admirers then. The Darkstar has not taken his eyes off you since you have arrived, and I am sure your dashing Northern Knight had noticed with the way he had been glaring at him the whole time." The little Rose had always enjoyed teasing Rose.

When Lord Gerold Dayne had noticed Rhone and Margaery had been looking at his direction he had shamelessly approached them. He had kissed Margaery's knuckles first which made her blush immediately. He had turned to the little light kissed her knuckles without taking his indigo toned eyes off of her.

"It is good that you are feeling well now, Lady Rhone. You have finally graced this tourney with your bright presence." The darkstar had greeted her.

She had forced herself to smile "thank you, Ser Dayne. I am still feeling a bit out of the weather, but I had thought that it would be rude of me not to at least see how this tourney ends." She had lied.

"Well, I see that we could be dancing at your name day feast as a victor of this tourney. Perhaps I should win your hand." He had bluntly told her which had her taking her hand back immed. For the first time her life she had wanted to throw a tantrum.

She had tilted her head slightly with an eyebrow raised, "The tourney has not ended yet, ser. You should not be overconfident, you might just eat your words." She could not keep herself from snapping.

He places his braced hands to his chest, pretending to be hurt, "You pain me, my lady. It is your caustic trait had always had me so bewitched by you." The dragon lord like man had always enjoyed getting on her nerves.

She had always thought of the Darkstar as a gorgeous man but his cockiness and cruelty had always popped a nerve in her. She should have a blacksmith make her some iron knuckles that she had read that was originated from yiti that strengthens punches. She would have the gall to punch that arrogant grin off his face.

She had gritted her teeth and was about to snap again when Renly had stood behind her with Loras, "I would hate to interrupt Ser Dayne, but I have some important trade to discuss with Lady Rhone, and we all know how much importance that is to the little light." She had looked at Renly beaming with charisma.

Darkstar had looked slightly exasperated by Renly, "Very well I have a tourney to win anyway. I am looking forward to my joust against you, Lord Baratheon."The stoney dornishman had exchanged. "Excuse me, Lady Rhone, Lady Margaery. Ser Loras." The Darkstar had left to Rhone's relief.

Renly had chuckled, "you had looked like a volcano about to erupt, your bushy brows were twitching." The stormlord had teased her.

Loras had laughed as well, "If we hadn't arrived, you probably embarrassed yourself." The flowery knight had added.

"He is admittedly very handsome, though." Rhone had heard Margaery admire the Darkstar.

"Arrogant, suspicious, and cruel too. Which are innate traits I despise." She had enumerated the fair man's traits. "I hope he gets burned in all seven hells." Rhone had cursed.

Loras and Renly had laughed together, "You and that wrath of yours had always been so amusing, cousin" Loras had told her.

"I would not like to be the object of her annoyance, though." Renly had expressed.

She had grinned at Renly as she had locked arms with Margaery, "Well you are lucky you are betrothed to Margaery and not I, then." She had jested looking at Loras' seeking for his troubled reaction.

Loras had raised an eyebrow at Rhone, "I agree you have avoided so much possible headaches." He had teased.

* * *

The baseborn son of Winterfell ad watched the Darkstar of House Dayne unhorsed, The curly Ser Loras Tyrell. Jon had remembered as House Dayne as a member of their house, Lady Ashara Dayne had been rumored to be his mother, her name along with his aunt Lyanna, and his very own mother was forbidden to be mentioned in Winterfell. He did not dare to talk to the Darkstar though. His arrogance and ruthless demeanor had kept Jon from attempting to do so.

He had watched the joust before his which against his friend, Domeric Bolton and Uthor Hightower. Ser Garth had called Jon half a horse back in their training and with how long he lasted in this leg of tourney had proved those words. He was with Ser Gerold Hightower and his half brother, Robb.

"He really looks like a dragon lord doesn't he?" Robb had commented on the Valyrian featured knight who was preparing his horse.

"Aye, skilled, but not a great knight, too arrogant and a prick unlike his uncle, Ser Arthur." He heard the brilliant knight make a comparison.

"Did you meet Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Gerold?" Jon's curiosity had spiked up.

The young Hightower knight nodded watching the joust between friends. "I was around Bran's age, I could barely remember his face, but he was very humble and seemed to let his skills do the talking when I met him." Ser Gerold had described the Great Knight. "If Ser Arthur Dayne was of the morning, The Darkstar is of the night." He had seen the brilliant knight express this solemnly. Ser Uthor Hightower was unhorsed by the heir of Dreadfort.

It was not long that Manfryd was unhosed by the Darkstar, and now Jon had to go against the Bolton heir. He had not thought he would get so far in the Joust even if he had done so poorly at the bow leg. Or how he did moderately well against Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell in the sword leg. But in a tourney, a joust determines the victor of the Tournament.

He had felt Domeric pat his back"I am afraid I will not go easy on you, my friend. You know what's at stake here for me." Domeric had grinned at him.

"I understand, Domeric. I had promised my lord father and Lord Leyton I will do my best, I intend to keep my word." He had told the pale eyed boy.

Domeric chuckled, "Good because the gods can only confirm if Rhone is my destiny if you give it your all." Jon had always thought that Domeric's romantic nature had fitted well into Lady Rhone's sardonic behavior. He was quiet and gallant as she was just and sharp. In the end Jon could not compete or become an obstacle to them.

It was difficult for Jon's growth, Ser Garth had told him that he could be knighted at an early age before he turns ten and four in a few moons. It was said the youngest knighted was a bastard as well, Daemon Waters who was only twelve by King Aegon Targaryen IV. He had studied well about knights ever since his father had told him that he will learn more about his mother when he is knighted. Jon knew that his performance in this joust could result into his knighting and rush the process.

They had both worn their armor and climbed unto their steeds. The Joust had begun as they raised their reins, Jon had picked up his speed and both had hit each other's guards at the first pass, on the second pass and third pass , Domeric had been able to hit his guard as Jon had missed.

On the fourth and fifth pass he was able to hit on Bolton heir's guard.

On the sixth pass the pale knight had hit Jon's guard.

On the seventh pass a hit by Domeric that shatters the tip of the lance into several or multiple fragments which had gained him points at the last pass Jon had been hit on his guard which concluded the Joust.

Both had not received any penalties, but it was evident that Ser Domeric Bolton had performed better than he did judging by the points the Bolton heir had earned. Jon though he had a lot to learn still from this. He was so close to ceiving his knighting until this round. It had been a ten point difference but unlike other Domeric's other jousts he was unable to unhorse Jon because of speed.

Jon had lacked force and the strategy to gain more points it was like the heir of Dreadfort had played a game, making sure he had earned enough before finishing it off.

They had both descended from their horses and approached each other, "That was a challenge for a squire of six moons, Jon." His pale friend had complimented on his performance.

"Not up par with you though, Ser. I still have a lot to learn." Jon had focused on his flaws.

"You know Jon, that kind of progress is not common, it will not be long you Will probably knighted with your riding in no time." Ser Domeric had ruffled Jon's hair.

"Could not unhorse a boy, Bolton? And here I thought you were the toughest competition around." Arrogance had been heard from the Darkstar.

"This boy could unhorse you one day. And perhaps, I could unhorse you today." Jon had never seen the Bolton heir snap at anyone, he had always been so quiet around strangers.

"We will see about that, I could come out a married man after this tourney with a certain Hightower Girl. After all, our houses had always been working together throughout generations. It is about time we merge our houses." The indigo eyed knight had smirked at the northerners before leaving.

As the Darkstar had left, "That prick would choke his words." He had heard Domeric say. He understood what the heir of Dreadfort's situation. Jon had seen how the Darkstar look at Lady Rhone as if she were being undressed by those indigo eyes.

Rhone had grown tense as every time the Darkstar every time he had unhorsed a man off his horse. Her brothers did not stand a chance, and she did not like that. She would have preferred Jon to be in Darkstar's place at least she knew Jon would only ask for a knighting and not her hand. Now she is forced to watch Domeric Bolton and Gerold Dayne head to head to get to the final round, which had made her grow pale and felt like her fever was now turning into a reality.

"Oh sweetling you are getting pale as your dress, are you feeling well?" She had heard the queen of thornes ask her. She had been seated next to Margaery.

Rhone had wanted to say she was. She wanted the darkstar to commit a crime with the Reach uninvolved and be sent to the wall and freeze his cock off. But she had chosen to nod her head smile faintly, "It maybe just my fever, Please do not mind me and continue enjoying the tourney, lady Olenna." She had politely answered.

"Sweet girl, your health comes first before anything else, you must let us know if you are feeling any worse." Lady Olenna had shown concern.

The little light had thought she had looked that prickly for even the cunning old lady to think Rhone was in no condition to be there. "I will, lady Olenna. There is only two more jousts left. I am sure I could endure through them." She had reassured the old lady who replied with a smile, "suit yourself, sweetling. You are old enough to gauge that."

She had felt Margaery intertwine her fingers with hers. Thone had always admired the young girl's soft hand. "I will hold your hand, until your troubles end, Rhone. Have faith." The little rose had offered comfort to the little light.

The Joust between the Darkstar and The Heir of Dreadfort had begun. Rhone had no time to study about jousts, after all tourneys had never interested her. She did not bother, she wanted to skip the tourney or sabotage the event til she knew of Domeric's attendance. She did not understand how points were gathered or how penalties would be made. She had felt her breathing become heavy as her sweat had felt cold.

"It's a tie there will be another few passes, Rhone" she had heard the little Rose.

The crowd had become louder She had closed her eyes at the twelveth pass she had heard a loud thud. Someone had been unhorsed she was afraid to open her eyes as loud applause had been heard throughout the courtyard. She had slowly opened her eyes to see Domeric was still on his sandsteed. She had breathed normally again and gotten red. Rhone had released her hand from Margaery's and covered her face.

"Thank the Gods from saving you from such a cruel fate, my dear." She had heard the queen of thornes comment.

The final round had arrived it was joust with her father against Domeric, it had reached 15 passes until her father had clumsily lost speed of his horse that earned him a penalty. Ser Domeric Bolton had been deemed the victor of the tourney. Everyone had applauded, she could see her grandfather impressed by the performance.

She had held her tears of joy back for anyone to notice her intimate relations with the heir of Dreadfort. She had seen her father hand Domeric a wreath of moon blooms and lavenders. He had rode his horse around the courtyard and had grinned at her as he dropped the wreath on her lap. Neve in her life she had been relieved to receive flowers nor thrilled to be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty by anyone.

* * *

Ser Baelor Brightsmile had stood next to his lord father. The Bolton boy had ousted him and somehow he was comforted by the fact that it was not the Dayne knight who had done so. Who by the way had left early for the Mountains of Dorne as the Dayne's father as an excuse.

He did not expect the heir of Dreadfort to had any romantic interest in his daughter though. The boy had always spent his time with his sons, but had danced with Rhone once or twice which had thought was out of courtesy. He had always thought that the marriage proposal was Roose Bolton's idea.

"What reward will be additional to your winnings, Ser Domeric Bolton, heir to Dreadfort?" The old man of Old town had asked before the feast had started.

The boy had kneeled in front of Lord Leyton Hightower, "Several moons ago, I have courted your granddaughter, Lady Rhone of Hightower, Daughter of Ser Baelor and Lady Rhonda Hightower. I have been good friends wit her and her brothers for many years. I have promised to win her hand once I have been knighted and to win her hand through a tourney. Today, I wish to claim he hand in marriage with your blessing. And vow to protect her with my life." He had heard the young Bolton boy proclaiming love for his eldest daughter.

The Brightsmile knight could have sworn he had heard all of the ladies in the great hall aweing, his wife Rhonda was wiping her tears with one hand, carrying little Maris in the other. His stepmother Rhea had also been holding tears.

Rhone on the other hand he had found comedic with a flower wreath on her head had changed into a white floral myrish lace gown that had a plunging neckline. Her face was flushed red she had been biting both of her lips, looking in the opposite direction. The heir of Hightower had read his daughter as embarrassed by the attention.

"Lady Rhone, could you confirm and consent to this?" His lord father had asked his daughter as if she would have a choice at this point.

He had never seen his daughter blush so much, others might think she was drunk. "I- y-yes, grandfather, I m-mean Lord Leyton" he had never seen her so nervous as well.

"Then I consent. Let it be known that my granddaughter, Lady Rhone of Hightower and Ser Domeric Bolton of Dreadfort had won my blessing to unite our houses in moons. " The old man had permitted the betrothal in front of everyone. He had guessed his lord father had been traumatized by Lynesse's failed marriage wedding her so quickly years ago.

The quiet pale boy smiled at his approval, "thank you, Lord Leyton." The young northern heir had expressed his appreciation.

"Poor boy. I'm afraid this young accomplished man deserved better than my trouble maker of a granddaughter." The old man jested as the crowd laughed. As Rhone had tried hard to keep herself from pouting.

The voice of oldtown chuckled and had raised a goblet of arbor gold, "Happy Name day to my lovely granddaughter, my little light, Rhone. Let the feast begin." His eye twinkled.

Cheering had swarmed the hall and the feast had begun.

Ser Baelor, Lord Leyton, Lady Rhone and Ser Domeric had sat down together, "I did not think you were such a romantic, granddaughter." The oldman had commented then took a bite out of a piece of ham

Ser Baelor, "I agree for someone who disliked stories of knights and damsels told by her nanny, I am surprised you agreed to this, no offense, Ser Domeric." He had looked back to when his daughter was just a child.

His daughter had flushed, "it was not so sudden, father. It was more of deep conversations than chivalrous quests." His daughter had raised her chin.

"It was not my dashing smile and good looks?" Domeric had jested at her, the heir of Hightower had felt amused, he had always liked the boy, but he did not expect such a relationship would root from this. It is not always that nobility will be wedded for love.

The little light had raised an eyebrow and grinned, "what dashing smile and good looks are you talking about, Domeric?" The jest was returned. They had all laughed together.

As the old man had retired, Ser Baelor ad requested to talk Domeric. The heir of Hightower had been slightly troubled, he had planned to save Rhone for Jon as he had shown promising similarities to the Dragon Prince who was the boy's father. The southern knight had sighed mentally, and shrugged it off. He had other daughters he had thought, to press claim could take several years.

He had liked Domeric, but the Bolton heir was not exactly part of his plans, and yet he had seen a whole new side to his daughter. The boy had played the harp which had always had ladies fawn over. He remembered Aegon Targaryen doing the same, but such skill did not seem to impress his daughter. He had take a few cups of wine til had felt it's buzz.

"Domeric, tell me have you bedded my daughter over the times we had travelled?I will not take it against you. No one would truly know since I know ahe would not bleed on your wedding bed due to hard riding." He had drunkenly asked the young Bolton.

He had looked dumbfounded, "I have heard of that through her letters when we were much younger, on how much she had been terrified of riding. I have not take. Your daughter's maidenhead. I would refuse to do so unless we are married. I do not wish to bring her the same fate as my Aunt Dustin's" the Bolton heir had shared to him.

Baelor brightsmile had felt comfort over the boy's words. He did not think that anyone like him had still existed. He himself had taken Rhonda before their wedding night. He had admired the boy to have such control, he could safetly say that his lord father was right about his daughter did not deserve such an accomplished boy. He was quiet and talented as she was insolent and too smart for her own good.

"My lord father was right about you, you are far too good for my daughter." He had chuckled.

The Bolton heir had smiled, "And yet, I have always found myself working to deserve her. " he had heard the boy reply. He had wondered what the boy had gone through

He had asked the Heir of Dreadfort about his path to knighthood, it had turned out His daughter had passively encouraged the boy to win all of them over, he did not know whether to think if his daughter as an effective seductress or the boy had msimply been too strong willed.

* * *

The Little Light, Maester Marwyn and Alleras had sat down together in a table in a corner, drinking a few cups of wine. She had rarely met them outside of the citadel, she does not always have a chance to drink with them like this. She had slipped out from her highborn company, as much as she had cared for them growing up, she yearned for conversations with depth. She had left Domeric with her father, who had wanted a talk with him. It was only natural for her father to do so, even if he had known Domeric since they were younger.

She had received a gift from Marwyn the mage a bunch of books for every question she had asked. She had known Marwyn since she she was a small child he had preferred the mage's scary stories about giants, shadow creatures, ghosts and many other tales across the Narrow Seas compared to her nanny's fairy tales. She had felt there was a reality to his stories as he was a maester and had travelled far when he was younger.

Marwyn had compared Rhone to her ancestor Peremore the twisted, a cripple born boy with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, he had said that she was fortunate that she had been born gifted and healthy. He had been fond of her since youth like her kind in House Hightower is what made the citadel it is today. She was skeptic of the tales beyond the wall but she knew the magic that the mage had spoken of had basis.

Arellas shared more about himself to Rhone this night he said his mother is a trader travelling the narrow seas, his father was a dornish common folk. But Rhone had thought it was hard to believe, he did have a thick Dornish accent, but he was too literate to be a son of a common folk. She had thought there was more to this novice maester in training who donned a widow's peak.

Arellas had often mocked her with irony, how the gods give her a story book plot, with her dashing knight sweeping her maway from a tower. How her problems were petty, in reality she had understood what the half summer islander had meant. She had been very fortunate and she had been very hard on Domeric. Only the gods knew til when her luck would run out, she should be thankful and treat him better. He had fulfilled his promises.

The half summer islander had pointed behind Rhone. She had looke behind her to find Domeric standing behind her and had joined their table.

"Domeric, this is Archmaester Marwyn the mage and this is Arellas he is a novice from the Citadel." She had introduced her betrothed.

The heir of Dreadfort had bowed "A pleasure to meet the both of you. I have heard of you from my betrothed. It is an honor to finally meet you." The pale young man greeted the old mage.

"As I of you, young man." The mage had smiled at Domeric.

Domeric had glanced at Rhone. "Good things, I hope. I have read some of your books. I am a fan of your work." The Bolton heir had complimented the old man as he sat down next to his betrothed and made a soft caress at the small of her back that had immediately made her blush and her skin crawl out of excitement .

Arellas had let out a chuckle, she could mentally hear his teasing, "Oh believe me, there is not a chance that goes by that this one-" the half summer islander was about to tease her until she cut him off.

"Would you like some wine, Domeric?" She had smiled at him offering him her cup.

"Now, now, my love. It is not very lady like to interrupt." She had been hushed by him starting to give her pep names in public. She had felt her cheeks getting warmer, and she knew too well that it was not the wine.

Arellas smirks at the little light out of success, " I like this man you are marrying. He knows how to put you in your place and shut your mouth." The half summer islander had commented.

They had enjoyed the night with jests, Domeric had several questions answered by the mage until the two men of the Citadel had to retire to their assigned chamber.

Domeric had offered to take Rhone to her wing, all of the people within the tower were too intoxicated or tired to notice them leaving together, especially Rhone had the habit of using other passages than the main ones. She had led him into her bedroom chambers. They had sat together on her feathered bed.

"The existence of ghosts, Marwyn the mage is truly an interesting man. If I had asked Maester Ulthor that he would have shut me down." She had heard her betrotht enthusiastically talk about the archmaester.

She had lied down on the soft furs of the bed, "He's a very curious man, Marwyn the mage. I had always enjoyed his theories on life after death." She had shared

The heir of Dreadfort grins at her as he lied down beside her, "I can tell tell you one thing about death, that even Marwyn would not expect." He had told her.

She faced Domeric. "Really, tell me know." She had taunted with an eyebrow raised.

"when I pass, you shouldn't visit my crypts, my heart might just beat again" she had flushed furiously with mixed feelings. She pouted at his words.

She had leaned forward and shoved her palm on his face, "Do not make such morbid jokes!" She had scolded him playfully.

He had placed an arm around the little light, "But we Bolton's had always been morbid, I'm afraid you would have to deal with that for the rest of your life, my sweet." He pushes her close to him so their lips could touch.

Her hand lands on his chest, "What a mess have I've gotten myself into, Ser Bolton." She had pressed her body onto her betrothed as they shared her bed passionately until before dawn arrived.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fool

**author's note:** same disclaimers. I would like to thank everyone who had followed, faved and reviewed. Sorry I havent been properly proofing I am losing some betas, theyre too busy. Let me know if any of you are willing to and Review please!

I had decided to ppstpone a death because lol 9k words. I wanted Rhone to make a fool of herslef some more.

 **Face claims:**

Lynesse Hightower: Emily Blunt

Myra: Mischa Barton

Aegon: Ben Barnes

Jon connington: Rafe Spall

Septa Lemore: Josefin Asplund

Haldon: Jasper Paakonen

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Fool**

Jon Snow was at Lord Leyton's Solar, he had been in a daze since a fortnight ago he can't forget how he came close to getting knighted. He was happy for his friend, Domeric who was now betrothed. Jon had seen how the Bolton heir worked hard to get where he was. Perhaps one day Jon would get there. The couple had left for Essos with Ser Gerold to make some negotiations in the free cities.

His half brother had also left with Jory Cassel to return to Winterfell it had felt like the days went by too quickly. It was kond of Ser Baelor to let Jon spend more time with Robb during the young wolf's visit. They had visited many sights in Oldtown, sometimes lady Rhone and Ser Domeric would join them. But often times it was Ser Gerold who tours them around.

He had never seen the true smiles the little light had been making until her nameday. Jon had realized that it was Lady Rhone's warmth and beams had truly belonged to the heir of Dreadfort. Ser Gerold had always pinned Domeric if more than just kisses and touching had happened, Ser Domeric had insisted that he will wait til he is wed to the little light out of principle.

It is known in the Reach that people are more liberal than the North, most betrothals are consummated before they were wed or some ladies would secretly lose their maidenhood. It was not known outside of the reach but oftentimes Jon knew people had only kept mum about it. In that case Ser Domeric Bolton was in a making of a great knight for being true to his word. Jon had wished he would have the same control over himself when the time comes. He does not wish to sire bastards nor to marry while he has been given a chance to be a landed knight or granted lordship.

"Dear boy, were you listening?" Lord Leyton had asked.

Jon had panicked, "Sorry, my lord. I was feeling under the weather." The white wolf had apologized sincerely.

"Poor boy, you must feel even more homesick when your brother had left. You are not always so dazed." The voice of oldtown had given him a look of concern.

"I do not wish to worry you, Lord Leyton." The baseborn boy had exchanged.

Lord Leyton had streched his mouth into a smile, " I will have Garth dismiss you early today, only today. Tomorrow you shall resume your training. I will repeat what I have said. I will send you to my grandson's, Willas along with some other squires in a fortnight. You will all be there for a moon. When you return Garth will permit you to travel with my heir, Ser Baelor, then he will determine if you are to be knighted. I know we have promised your knighting when you are of age, but your performance at the tourney has proved otherwise. Keep it up, young man." The old man had told Jon.

Jon had to process the information all was going too fast, he had thought the old man was too kind especially to a bastard boy.

* * *

Rhone could not believe her dreams had become reality, it took them almost a moon, but they were at Lys. She and Domeric have seven moons before they stand before a heart tree and say their words, they shall be tied to each other forever. Her grandfather thought it would best if she secure some negotiations across the Narrow seas before she was titled the lady of Dreadfort. Lord Roose Bolton had permitted Domeric join her before joining Dreadfort saying it would be best the Bolton heir to have knowledge about what the world is before he is tied down to his lordly duties.

The pale young man holds her hand tightly as they walked out of the port. She had been staring at him with stars in her eyes. She had thought if she had felt if bliss was being with him in public like this, what more if they were husband and wife. The little light had never wished to become some lady and sire little children, but the future with Domeric had made her want things with him that she never had before. He was everything she never asked for but she was blessed that he was in her life.

"You know you two should just get a room and fuck already. Because if you're just going to be all fluffy throughout the whole journey, I would rather have you get it done and over with." Her brother had interrupted her thoughts.

The couple had blushed, "I would rather not cause your sister such dishonor, Gerold." Domeric had tightened their intertwined fingers.

She had tried to convince Domeric to take her in his bed a thrice over the past moon but he was hard to break. She had tried standing naked before him a few times not once he had tried to bed her. She had told him she could take moon tea so he does not get her with child, he had said he does not want to drown his seed with poison. He had told her that when he takes her he would want her to swell stomach to swell with his children for the world to see how proud he was to show that she was his as he was hers. The Bolton heir had always known what to tell her to sweep her off her feet.

Lys was one of the free cities where all was men and women were beautiful. Their economy was built on bed slaves and mating beauty with beauty. It was known that Targaryen's had looked for wives in Lys as the blood of Valyria still runs strong in their veins. The sliver gold were their locks, their eyes were purple and blue hues. With Hightower features, they had blended well within the crowd, her betrothed stood out with his dark locks and pale skin which earned stares.

She had held onto his arm tightly and had felt being possessive, her betrothed had shot her a look of amusement. "What are you onto, my love." He had whispered.

"Well your appearance does stand out. I'm afraid some Lyseni woman might just take you from me, they are very into sexual activities here. So I am just showing them you are off the market. That you are mine." She had pouted.

He chuckled and took hold of her chin," your jealousy is endearing, but I'm afraid even if they have similarities to your looks, your beauty surpasses them and as well as your intellect. In short, they are not you, it is you who hold my heart not your features." He had brushed his lips on hers which easily makes her heart flutter.

They had arrived at her Aunt Lynesse who was now a head concubine of some merchant prince, she had once admired her Aunt's looks but she was far too dull and unwise for Rhone's taste. However, her youth did not falter she was still beautiful, even more than the many others that surround her.

"My sweet niece, I see that beauty truly runs strongly in our blood. Because my you have grown into a great one. Your eyebrows give you a lot of character." The blonde goddess had kissed Rhone's forehead then faced Gerold, "You have grown very handsome, Gerold. Surely inherited from our brother." She had commented on Gerold's similar features with her father.

Her Aunt Lynesse was not a fan of Lady Rhonda's dark locks and darker eyes. Rhone had thought of Lynesse as shallow, Rhone was relieved that she was always far away, especially the mad maid had often argued with Lynesse calling the youngest sister a brainless whore.

"Who might this be? A northernman?" Her aunt could easily tell, after all she had lived at the North for a few years.

"He is my betrothed, Ser Domeric of House Bolton, the heir of Dreadfort." Rhone had introduced the Northener as he had kissed the woman's knuckles.

Lynesse had grinned playfully, "betrothed? That is a relief. merchant officials will not try anything on you, then. Northern men are delightfully rough in bed." She had commented.

Rhone had no words and blushed furiously and held onto Domeric once again.

Gerold chuckled, "they are at their honeymoon phase without the bedding part just yet, Ser Domeric is far too honorable to take her maidenhood and dishonor her." She had heard her brother share with their aunt.

The Blonde goddess grinned "Really? My ex husband was a Northernman he could not take his hands off me the night he had won me in a tourney." Her Aunt had giggled. "Perhaps Rhone has not developed her womanly charms to invite him to her bed." The little light had felt insulted and insecure by the comment.

Rhone had felt Domerics hand around her waist, "Pardon, Lady Lynesse but I am very much attracted to Lady Rhone, I also have won her hand in a tourney, but the both of us would prefer our private relations to be strictly between us only." She had seen a frown plastered on her betrothed face.

Her aunt was wide eyed by the Bolton heir's defense and smirked, "Then I presume that there will not be any problems in putting you both in one room then." As if she had challenged them both.

"I am sure Gerold would like to enjoy his time in Lys. But first we have trades to discuss with the merchant prince, yes?" Her aunt had transitioned to the very reason of their visit.

The discussion was short, they were toured around Lys for the day until early in the evening. Rhone and Domeric had retired to their chambers. After bathing, the nightdress provided by her aunt was sheer, Fire Wine from Myr was provided for them to drink any time they please.

She had gulped down a cup of the wine that flowed into her throat slowly getting warm. Arms had enveloped her body from behind her, a familiar masculine scent of the forest and wood that made her smile. She had felt his hardness rubbing against her bosom. She had let out a giggle due to his touch.

He had placed his hot breath in between her ear and neck "Gods, I had thought southern dresses from oldtown were thin. But this one looks too tempting on you" she had felt his large hands roam towards her breasts and had squeezed them lightly to tease.

She had let out a squirm, "wait, something's been bothering me." She had stepped forward to face him "I cannot help but be bothered by my aunt's words, I know I should not doubt you but my insecurities have been bothering I not truly desirable enough for you to take? We have seen each other naked as our name day too many times. do you really not want me to ride you and please you more?" She had spilled her burdens.

He had looked at her softly and took her into his strong arms and brushed his fingers through her hair, "It is only human to feel that way, I understand. I want you to know every night I think of doing much more to you, even the Gods know the countless times that the thought being inside of you crosses my mind. I was sure my desire for you had reflected clearly, with the many nights we have shared." His light blue eyes had stared into hers, she could have sworn she had already melted into him. Only a touch from him could make her so moist in between her thighs.

She had pressed her body closer to his "Then please, take me. I am yours, I beg of you a bit over six moons is so far away, and everytime I with you my body complains it's desire to be filled by you. Please I cannot fathom it any longer." She had pleaded against his neck pushing him to the feathered bed covered with silk and sheer drapes above it.

She had felt her body temperature rising as she had pushed him cornering him onto the bed, their privates against eachother in between clothes as she heard him groan her body jolted excitement. Her tongue meeting his playfully, she had felt him lightly biting her lower lip.

She had hiked up her skirt and his night clothes taken his hand and placed it on her breast, "I need you, Dom. Please do not make me suffer any longer." She had felt his length grow against her bare entrance for the first time.

He had moaned her name loudly, "I-I want this much as you. But I want to earn this right over you, without stepping my boundaries, I want to prove to the Gods that I deserve you in every way" he had reasoned out.

She had frowned, "And if they take us away from each other? A lot of things could happen in 6 moons." She had shown pessimism. She thought if the Gods truly existed, the world shouldn't be an ugly place.

He had reached put to her face, "I will only be dammed if the day we wed does not come. For now let me pleasure you, in ways that I can." He had reversed their position as he trailed down passed her torso.

* * *

Four moons have passed, Jon had returned from HighGarden to Oldtown. Lord Willas Tyrell was a kind man, who had been fond of Jon due to his diligence. The castle was not kind to bastards as Hightower was to him but the heir of Highgarden had made up for it with his hospitality.

He had continued his training with Ser Garth Greysteel, who had said that the baseborn boy's riding had drastically improved. Ser Baelor himself has been training his swordplay over the past month and had said that he would be ready to travel with Ser Baelor to Braavos in the next moon.

It was the night of his nameday and the Hightower twins had offered to celebrate with him. Uthor and Manfryd had taken him to the city to drink and enjoy what the city has to offer now that he could be considered a man.

To Jon's surprise he was taken to a brothel. He had gulped out of nervousness, "This is the best brothel in town. They have employed newly imported Lysene whores." Uthor had patted Jon's back.

Manfryd grinned, "It's about time you learn what it feels to be a man! We have been to Lys once, every type of woman is available in Lys, all beautiful and most of them trained to be very exceptional in bed activities." Jon had blushed furiously to what the younger twin was implying.

"You do not have to worry about coin, Jon. We have it covered." Uthor had winked as they entered the large Brothel.

Jon had shrugged, "It's not the coin I am worried about. I do not want to sire any bastards." He had furrowed his brows.

The twins had laughed together, "In case you were not careful. they have that covered with moon tea, Jon." Uthor had informed him.

"Come on let's go choose one or two to your liking! It's your name day anyway! Enjoy!" He had heard Ulthor say. The twins had chosen two young women who giggled holding onto their arms.

He had blushed at the thought of having two at the same time. He had blushed at the line up all were pretty and barely clothed. He had stopped between an a silver gold haired girl and and shoulder length ash haired woman.

The two looked like they were sisters, the blonde had looked young, ten and three years judging from her body. The other had looked ten and seven, curved and matured. Her hair was shorter than the others but that did not make her any less beautiful. Jon had stared at the silver haired woman. She had indigo eyes and full rosy lips. He could not help but be reminded of someone he had liked in secret over the past year.

"Are you choosing, Myna, milord?" The mistress of the house had asked the baseborn son of Winterfell.

He had nodded shyly at the mistress, "this one can speak the common tongue, quite experienced and expensive. You have taste, young man.

He had wanted to say it was not taste, it was more of foolish of him in his opinion. The ash haired woman had grinned playfully as she lightly pulled his arm. Her dress was so thin he could practically see every private part of her body. He had felt guilty for staring and had tried very hard not to again.

They had entered a candle lit room draped with silks. She had closed the door behind her "Your behavior. You are a virgin, yes?" She had spoken in a thick foreign accent. He had thought her literacy was far different from Lady Rhone. But whores are not really known for their intellect.

He had stood there dumbfounded as her hand was on his back sliding, following her her walking around him until they are im front of each other her indigo eyes had stared into his gray ones,asher hand ran through his leathers. Slowly unbuttoning his vest.

Jon had felt a pang of guilt as she had done so, he had swallowed as he had been having other thoughts. "Don't worry, I can teach you." He had heard her whisper in his ear.

The warmth of her breath on his neck did not help him stir his imagination, she had lightly bit his earlobe as her hand led him to feel hardness of her teat. His body could not help but feel excited.

"It is not difficult to seduce a handsome virgin." She had complimented on his looks. As her hand trailed down to his hardness after unbuttoning his vest.

Jon had tried to control himself but it was like he had been possessed as the scene had went on. He had thrusted into the whore with abandon and released groaning the name of another that fhad always filled his thought and dreams for many nights. And dreams they shall forever be.

He had cleaned himself and wore his clothes, "I did not think you were so active in bed." The whore had commented. "This Lady Rhone, you moaned she is your lady?" The ash haired whore had asked him.

"No. She is betrothed to another" he had unconsciously answered with solemn.

"I thought so. I have seen her once with another." He had looked at the whore wide eyed.

"She speak my language very well. Very kind woman." The whore had described.

"You have? I heard you have only arrived just recently." Jon had asked her nervously.

"Yes. She had bought our freedom and asked us to be employed in Westeros from Lys. She said that she prefer us to serve food or wine, be seamstresses or do laundry instead of this." The indigo eyed answered him.

He did not think the little light to be kind to those who are lesser than noble blood. In fact she does not speak of commoners, but only speaks of employing them but not transparent about her intentions.

"Then why are you here?" He had asked the whore.

She had giggled, "because this is all I know and passionate about." Myna had commented.

Before he went out of the room, "could you not mention my liking of her?" He had given the whore a small sad smile.

"She does not know youfeel that much for her?" The whore had asked.

"It is best she doesn't. She is not the kind take things like that lightly." He had told the whore as he left a golden dragon on the table.

* * *

Gerold had advised that they would go on separate trade ships, saying it would be unsafe for Rhone to go to Tyrosh. With how notorious the men and sellswords are and how she cannot defend herself against them. She did agree that it unwise for her to deal with them in their own land. So they had agreed to meet in Pentos before they finally head to Braavos.

They had often had at the most four trade ships for each port in the free cities. It has been her Uncle Humfrey had been sailing as far Asshai for trade. It had seemed they had the most ships there going back and forth taking a while avoiding the Ruins of Valyria. It was essential for maintenance of Hightower. It had been known only within their house that their ancestors were seafarers from Asshai and Ulthos which had explained the oily black stones, the fogs, the mazes, and how the Citadel started along with scholars, priests, mages, wizards, sorcerers and acolytes.

Her grandfather had told her to meet some educated boy in Myr. It had taken them almost another two moons to arrive due the far distance and stop over of dropping Gerold off at Tyrosh.

A pretty woman with brown hair, called Septa Lemore and a chainless maester named Haldon. Rhone did not even bother calling him a maester. She did not know if she could trust these people, but her lord grandfather had strict orders to keep this meeting secret. They had went to the bustling streets of Myr. She and Domeric had a feast for their eyes as Myr was a great place to learn. Still there were a lot of slaves in the city. She had thought of it as ironic that they had called these places as free cities, while they are populated and powered by millions of slaves. She had thought that the sight was depressing and exhausting at the same time. Like how R'hllor takes slaves, in her opinion that religion should be off free will as every man is born with that within themselves.

They were taken to where fisherfolk had resided, they were taken to a small ship. In Rhone's opinion the ship could use a lot of improvement she could mistakenly say it was run down. On the ship where two tyroshi men stood, she had assumed by the age gap they were father and son. She had held onto Domeric's hand tightly, since she had the impression of tyrosh were vicious warriors and she does not easily trust them.

"Welcome to Myr Lady Rhone Hightower. This ship is the Shy maid. Thank you for gracing us with your presence." She had heard the older Tyroshi man greet her. She had found it odd that he had spoken the common tongue so clearly with no thick accents, his literacy was flawless.

She had given a faint smile, "Good day. This is my betrothed, Ser Domeric Bolton." She had politely introduced her betrothed. She had shown her stoic state pretending that she was not craven.

"Congratulations, my lady." He had greeted her. "I am Gryff, as my son is young Gryff." She had tried very hard not to roll her eyes due to the redundancy.

"My lord grandfather had sent me here for unknown reasons. I believe one of you have answers to that? Or should I be worried that this might have been horrible mistake and we are in deed endangered?" She had raised an eyebrow.

The younger Tyroshi had chuckled, she had looked at Domeric who had looked skeptic of the whole situation. He had already been warning her that the whole situation has been giving him doubts since they had got to the area. It had seem they all could speak the common tongue fluently.

"My son and I would like to discuss private matters with you, I am a man of vows that no harm will come to you or your betrothed." The blue haired man had looked at her betrothed who seemed very distrustful of the party.

"Tyroshi? A man of vows? I cannot promise the same if you bring any harm to her." The Bolton heir had been trying to hold himself back.

"Your duty to your betrothed is admirable, but do you not think Lord Leyton will send reinforcements after his precious granddaughter?" Gryff had made his point as Domeric had relaxed.

"Good. I am glad we have an understanding." The Tyroshi man had added.

Rhone had given her betrothed a reassuring smile before she had joined the Tyroshi men.

She had looked around the large cabin in the ship, A wall is lined with bookshelves and bins that stacked with old scrolls and parchments; another holds racks of ointments, herbs, and potions. The cabin's round window has yellow glass. It was furnished with a bunk, a writing desk, a chair, a stool, and a cyvasse table that had been strewn with carved wooden pieces. She had assumed that the chainless maester occupied the cabin.

"We had thought that it was best to discuss a lady such as yourself in the best cabin on the ship." Gryff had informed her.

"I am guessing this is Haldon's cabin. Not all Tyroshi will not be interested in healing and be very bookish." She had expressed her observations as she had done her habit of absentmindedly looking at the details of the cabin.

She had heard Young Gruff chuckling again "You are very observant, my lady. But I believe it is racist to say that." She had heard him voice out an opinion.

"Would you like a game of Cyvasse?" Young Gryff had asked her as he had offered her a seat that he had prepared for her.

There was something strange about this young handsome boy. She had sat down on a stool opposite of him , "I did say, Not all. Young Gryff." She had raised an eyebrow. As she had started to move the pieces, "I am new to this, we have just learned of Cyvasse from our recent travels, I see your Haldon could use a new set." She had commented as observed his move.

He had raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you always so opinionated?" The blue haired boy had asked her after making his move on the board.

She had smirked, "Aren't we all opinionated? It is just a matter of whether or not you will be transparent about them." As she had looked at the board and analyzed all of the possible moves and made her move and took out one of his pieces.

He had looked at her and shrugged, "point taken. But there are thing ma that are better off kept to yourself, Lady Rhone." He had made his move and took out one of her pieces.

She had chuckled, "I do not socialize the way those people do at the capitol, perhaps my grandfather should have sent my cousin instead. Liars populate that side of Westeros." She had told him as she made another move.

He grinned at her "You have been to court? Tell me what do these westerosi politicians do there?" He had asked her as he had moved a piece.

"What business do you have with those fools and jesters at Kingslanding? Do you intend to join a circus?" She had heard both Tyroshi men laugh at her words as she had cornered his king with her weakest pieces.

She had tilted her head and smirked, "but when you laugh and belittle a fool, if you are not careful, chances are they could distract you enough to kill you." She had been speaking in narratives.

Young Gryff and Gryff had double checked the Cyvasse table, "You said you were new to Cyvasse, my lady?" She had heard the older man asked her.

"On contrary, Gryff New, but I have played it countless of times with everyone I could as much i could. Travelling could insanely boring." She had told them as a matter of factly.

She had faced the older Tyroshi man "Now, Gryff. Did you truly just invite me over, to waste my time on playing mind games with your son? So I could see how educated you both are? Who are you and why did you reach out to the voice of Oldtown? Small talk exhausts me just tell me whatever it is you have to say." She had sighed she had already been feeling exhausted from their voyage.

Gryff had chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Lord Leyton had been right not to test you. Your great uncle was the same." He had told her.

"Which great uncle? And if you knew I disliked being tested why even bother?" She had asked him with her arms crossed.

"He was our Lord commander back in the Kingsguard." The older man had shared to her. "I am Jon Connington." He had revealed his identity.

She had raised an eyebrow and faced the mysterious young tyrosh. "Who are you? You have not answered my question. Why do you ask about the capitol?" She had emphasizes her last question her burrows furrowed.

"When I was a babe, Lord Varys had smuggled me out of Kingslanding. Exchanged me with another fair haired babe. And ever since I was taught to rule." The boy had disclosed dangerous information.

"Prince Aegon was a babe during the seige of Kingslanding. He was unrecognizable when that giant monster had savagely smashed that babe's head and murdered his older sister. Both were just sweet children." She had gritted her teeth upon hearing stories of what happened to the Targaryen children.

"And my lovely mother was raped and killed as well" the proclaimed dragon prince told her.

She rubbed her chin with her fingers, "How do I know you're not some imposters trying to claim the Iron throne?" She stands up, "Perhaps, I should burn you with wildfire. They say a dragon does not burn." She smirked as Ser Jon Connington had prepared to raise his sword at her.

She chuckled "I was jesting Ser Connington, I obviously have an insolent sense of humor. Besides why would I dumbly carry wildfire everywhere with me?I am no Pyromancer." She had told the two men.

"Either way i will see what this "dragon" prince know." Even if Rhone has her doubts she thought she needed to do what her grandfather had asked of her and sat down.

"Must you be so insolent still, this boy is the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms." The exiled knight had pushed.

"As well as any lysene with silver hair and purple eyes, even some of my brothers or the daynes could pretend to be a Targaryen if it were not for the slight differences in eye or hair color. When the time comes he proves that he is the blood of the dragon, you can expect me to support him. But for now all I could do is keep this a secret and check how well equipped his knowledge is." She had been strict about her grounds towards them.

"It is all right, Jon. We cannot blame her or force her. Leave us. Neither of us would harm each other." The blue haired young man had told Jon.

"I will wait outside of the door, your grace." Jon had immediately complied.

"It is a pity you are betrothed, you could have been a potential bride for me when I go to Westeros. A Targaryen had wedded a Hightower before." He had grinned at her.

"I am not interested in politics. You may eye my baby sisters or your aunt somewhere around Essos. I am marrying my betrothed by my choice." She had defended her relationship with Domeric.

"I had thought Highborns' marriages are often arranged?" He had asked her.

She smirked, "It is amazing what man's will could do and bend to get what they want. Now we are not here to talk about me. Tell me what you know." She had kept herself firm to fulfill her quest.

It had turned out the boy was impressively knowledgeable in both academics and theology. He could not help contradict religious discussions the boy was very well versed in his views. It seemed he was humbled with knowing how to feed himself and clean his own keep. She herself had learned that when she kept her moonblood in secret.

She had advised if he were truly is who he says he is, he should not entirely rely those around him who could possibly be using him for selfish ambitions, for great power comes with responsibility.

They had left the location and were appointed to the best inn they could stay for the few days so they could handle some trade and replenish their stocks before they leave. She and Domeric had stayed in the same room and had bathed together, "I do not trust that Tyroshi boy, I do not like the way he looked at you before we left them." She had heard her betrothed tell her as she washed his chest.

"He can look but he cannot touch. It is not he I am with or thinking of right now." She had locked her lips with his.

The couple had stayed at Myr for a couple of weeks enjoying themselves with the knowledge, culture and art that filled the city. They had taken advantage of their stay to learn as it was easy to communicate in the innovative region.

It took them a moon to sail to Pentos, her brother had said they were strictly going to stay for a day just enough to resupply, their trades with Pentos had always been secured. Gerold was already there by the time they got there.

Unfortunately, Domeric had not been feeling well during the trip to Pentos. He had stayed at the ship to check on their resources, Pentos's defenses were known to be poor. It was a peaceful city ruled by a prince counseled by maegisters.

It is known that the city deals with Dothraki Khalassars which the party has no intention on meeting. The Dothraki have been known as ruthless warrior horsemen who raids, rapes, takes and sells slaves.

Their family avoids doing trades with the Dothraki they find fair hair, blue to lilac eyes cursed or as witches or sorcerers.

* * *

The little light and the brilliant knight had headed to Illiryo Mopatis' residence, it was not the first time Gerold had met the man. Two years ago the obese man had sent Gerold, Aunt Malora and his Uncle Humfrey before to retrieve some petrified dragon eggs which he had to fetch from his uncle from Tyrosh. Gerold did not mind the shadowlands, like his aunt and uncle. He was not that bothered by the fogs or black stones their family had fared from there. He had thought it was a pity that Rhone would not witness Asshai upon marriage the journey would take as long as twelve moons and if she were to bare Domeric's children she cannot take them with her to magical city.

He had introduced the Blonde and Obese maegister to his sister. He had tried not to laugh at her attempt to conceal her discomfort when the fat man had tried to kiss her knuckles, which she had whiped on the lace of her skirt. The mad maid had said the man was not always at such terible condition, he was once a goodlooking man who's youth had faltered as his riches grew.

His beard was oiled and perfumed, he had alway found it disgusting how he often touched his oily strands. The three fair haired traders had entered the maegister's solar. As two men had carried a trunk to the solar. The fat man opened the trunk and smiled as three petrified dragon eggs were revealed.

"Very well, your ships will be stocked with the negotiated goods immediately. We will keep these safe until the time is right." The jolly obese man had said.

Rhone insolently scoffed, "petrified dragon eggs? Are you going to have some sorcerers hatch them?" She had asked mockingly.

The obese man did not take offense to his sister's insolence. He had heard worse things from the mad maid. "I could have sworn you were Malora's and not Baelor's." The man had laughed instead. "You will understand what those eggs were for very soon. Please call them in." Said the yellow teethed man and offered them seats as they wait.

A few minutes later two silver haired and purple eyed siblings had entered the room. He was unsure of where these Targaryen children were hidden, the quest to find those eggs had now made sense.

The young girl was beautiful about ten and two, in a very thin sheer dress, he could see the shape of her developing body he had thought that it was a sin to look at such a young girl. she was timid her hair was long and silver, her eyes were like amethysts. He had stood up and forced Rhone to do the same

Curtsies, and kiss to the knuckles were exchange upon the interaction. The Beggar king had looked at his sister as if he were undressing her, even if the little light was more modestly dressed than Princess Daenerys.

"I had heard House Hightower had been most loyal to us even after the war." Said Viserys Targaryen.

"Our great grand uncle had given his life under the orders of your brother….your grace." He had heard the little light comment.

"Our house had avoided to be under fire when the Usurper had taken over. We had avoided wars unless provoked to defend over the years incase House Targaryen would be ascended." Gerold had flowered his words.

"That is if that were to be anytime soon, and wisely executed with enough knowledge of the seven kingdoms." Gerold sighed as the younger girl had stared at his sister with curious eyes.

He had thought to leave it to his sister to. say such insolent things. They have heard about the empty headed beggar king drinking with the Golden Company before, how the sellswords spreaded rumors of Viserys Targaryen's empty mind, words and pockets.

"I am the dragon! I am the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms! Is that not enough? What are you implying, my lady?" It looked like Rhone had struck a nerve of the beggar king.

Rhone had raised an eyebrow at the beggar king's tantrum. Gerold knew that this was not going to end well, he had seen this before but it was an argument between Rhone and Otto.

"I am saying that to take the seven kingdoms, you should be well educated and well versed in andal religion and the the old gods. Also you need a great army under your command. Need I remind you that the Starks, the Arryns, The Tully's and the Baratheons are linked together. Statistically that is five out of seven kingdoms. You will need doubled the numbers of that, around eight hundred thousand men. The Reach and Dorne will support you only if you gain support from the east which is by the way, busy fighting over lands of their own. Did you even know that?" She had listed the facts and reality into his face.

The beggar king snickered, "The Starks? Arryns? Tullies? All are just as guilty as that Usurper who killed my brother's children and killed my father." The targaryen survivor had voiced out.

"If you were educated and had your facts straight, your brother started that war by taking a daughter of the Starks. Those poor Targaryen victims were in the hands of the usurper himself, that the whole seven kingdoms gossipped how war veterans had disbanded because the murder of those poor innocent children. Only to rekindle because the death of Lyanna Stark, who was by the way abducted, raped and murdered by your very own brother! Now tell me, do you really think your family has not caused that war either? They were all flawed because of their if you knew any better, you would learn from it. You would not act like a child throwing a tantrum." It was like Rhone was scolding a child.

Gerold had tried to massage his temples, Princess Daenerys was observing his sister and did not seemed bothered by the feud "I could have you killed here for your foolish words." Viserys had threatened her.

She chuckled "And lose the support of the reach? Risking the safety of Pentos, you forget who you owe your accommodations here to. Pentos' defenses is very frail. They are not allowed to have any armies. I am certain that you cannot even hire your own sellswords. You could easily be making enemies with us rather than making friends." She had warned him calmly.

"Khal Drogo, an accomplished Dothraki lord will come to Pentos soon. He will wed my sister. We will attack Westeros with a hundred thousand dothraki and retrieve the iron throne.

Gerold and Rhone had looked at the young girl who had a troubled expression on her face. Gerold had felt pity for the young valyrian girl.

Rhone's face had looked at Daenerys, "You poor child, you will be the cost of this army your brother wants to have? Do You think he will succeed? Or those Dothraki would even listen to him? He is not very gallant, would he be able to protect you when you are harmed by them?" The little light seemed sincerely concerned for the girl's safety as if she was ready to take the Targaryen princess away from Pentos.

The young girl had looked like she was ready to dive in Rhone's arms as if it was the first time someone had actually cared for her.

"Excuse me, Your grace, but it is about time we take our leave. Iliryo, business is done yes?" Gerold had taken the opportunity to leave. As Viserys had rudely walked out.

Illiryo nodded, "It is best you leave immediately. I will handle Viserys." Illiryo had left the solar.

Gerold was not worried about the beggar king, he needed that scolding. Their Lord grandfather had specifically gave instructions that the eggs were for Daenerys to hatch. Gerold did not like the mad grown manchild Viserys had grown into he deserved the scolding.

"H-he touches me sometimes, telling me if he were not saving me for the alliance with Khal Drogo he would have taken my maidenhood" Princess Daenerys Targaryen had confessed her brother's sins.

Targaryens were known to breed with siblings but to reflect much fears in her eyes says a million terrible things.

Rhone had embraced the young princess and kissed her forehead, "I usually do not like politics. I hate it. But this Dothraki Khal might do well for you. If he does make you their queen. And when they do make him fall in love with you, protect you from yor brother, for you will be his wife and sire his children. Your brother might not even matter. Especially if he abuses you. Make your husband love you and one day he might just march his warrior horsemen to Westeros for you and not for your brother. And when he does, find me, I will try my very best to come to your aid." Never did Gerold see his sister so compassionate.

Gerold had pat the girl's head "I do not like your brother. We cannot promise that House Hightower would support your brother and his foolishness. But you, we can manage, sweetling. Educate yourself, be wise, strong and we will meet again." He had smiled brightly at the child.

* * *

A moon has passed, the baseborn son of Winterfell accompanied Ser Baelor and Ser Otto on a voyage for the first time as a trained squire. They had passed by Kingslanding via horse riding, they had went through Fleabottom seeking people to be employed in the Hightower's local workshop in the capitol. As usually the temperature was too warm for his liking. Upon his travels he had realized that the south was saturated, colorful and highly populated compared to the gray, large peaceful North. Kingslanding was no different with it's sunny weather.

There were truths in Lady Rhone's words in describing the Capitol, a large disappointment. Poverty was noticeable, and the people were neglected. The streets were awfully littered and rats were just as abundant as the poor. He had seen men steal and caught by soldiers. He had seen these criminals lined up and asked whether to cut pieces of themselves or serve the night's watch. It was just then that Jon realized the essence of His argument with lady Rhone in the glass gardens when he was younger. Lord Leyton had saved him from a vow filled with even greater regrets.

Jon had harder time forgetting about the little light, especially after bedding that whore during his name day and thinking about the young southern lady when he had touched and released into white wolf never returned to the brothel after that. It was wrong that he had developed feelings for the wrong person and definitely at the wrong time. He had only found himself brooding that he was slighting a good friend and his guardian's daughter just by having such emotions.

He had waited at the courtyard of the castle tending to their horses as Ser Baelor and Ser Gerold greeted the King and Queen before they leave the capitol. To think he would had glimpse of the royal family when he came here. But squires do not necessarily have those benefits either. Neither did he want both houses slighted by his presence. Servants were everywhere watching anyone to make the wrong move.

It was not long before they had started sailing to Braavos. It had taken them over a moon to get to the free city. He had gotten used to travelling by sail. He had followed the Hightower knights into the streets of Braavos around the purple harbor. The city was clean and nice, it had been expected since the Ironbank was situated in the harbor.

The cool weather, and the storms at Braavos had made it feel closer to home even if it was across the Narrow Seas. The gray sky and it's cool desaturates colors had made him less homesick than he was over the past year. Travelling had helped made him feel less troubled. The noticeable difference about Braavos was there were no trees around, the whole city was made of stones. Which the Hightowers had taken advantage by exporting lumber to the bridged city.

It was said the journey to the Ironbank was Lord Leyton's name day gift to Rhone. The white wolf had never understood why, but Ser Gerold had said that it was something Rhone had been bothering about since she had learned to read. The ancient house had been traders and seafarers ever since. A few lords before Lord Leyton have been attempting to invest in the powerful bank.

All that Jon knew about the Iron Bank of Braavos was what the maester at Hightower had discussed elaborately. That it is the main bank of Braavos,one of the wealthiest banks of the world and often lends money to outsiders, such as archons, triarchs, and to whoever has the rights to the Seven Kingdoms.

It was said that the bank is famous for its discretion and secrecy, which he had read from Archmaester Matthar's The Origins of the Iron Bank and Braavos. It was not difficult to remember since lady Rhone had gave him that book when they were given an assignment about it.

Their group was almost complete when they had met Ser Domeric and Ser Gerold at the inn close to the Ironbank. The inn was lavishly decorated with dressed stones, it had looked expensive, it may have been one of the best he would ever go to within his travels. It was a suite that had several chambers attached to it.

Stories across the narrow seas were exchanged, the trades, the stories about warriors, the wonders and new knowledge or simply even just new experiences. Jon did not think he would see and hear so much at the age of ten and four.

They had said that the little light had been gone for half the day already since this morning. All have been worried until she had practically skipped when she had entered the room.

The little light was all smiles she had even kissed her father on the cheek in front of everyone. She was never an affectionate daughter, they had all been close to Ser Baelor but Jon had never seen her so openly happy not even upon the confirmation of her betrothal with the heir of Dreadfort.

"I take that, after such a long wait they have approved you as a key holder?" The brilliant knight had asked her. Jon had heard that any man could gain riches in Braavos. Lady Rhone had been known to be heavily involved with trades even more than her brother.

Jon did not want to comment, the matter was none of his business.

She had grinned, "it took a few large amount of purchases here and there. I would be required to sail to Braavos twice a year at the least. It was an amount they could not refuse thanks to grandfather. Especially many Braavosi had lost their riches throughout the years. They say if the more often I go to Braavos, I could possibly earn my keep there." She had shared in a low voice.

It was known that the Ironbank had a secret council that controls it. If one of the Hightowers could have their hands into the bank, they might just be the most richest house in Westeros since even Kings borrow riches from the Ironbank.

He saw The Bolton heir furrowed his brows, "Travelling to Braavos at least twice a year?" He had asked her. Jon had sensed conflict about the matter.

She nodded, "From Dreadfort, Braavos is only at least less than a fortnight away." She had been defensive.

"We would have to talk about this later." The heir of Dreadfort had told her with a stern expression.

"Ooh a lovers' quarrel." Ser Baelor had teased.

The little light had frowned at the comment.

"Should we now call you the Iron Lady of Hightower because of your new "friends" here? Your mouth always produce a lot of heavy hard words as well." Ser Gerold had jested.

Everyone but lady Rhone had laughed at the jest, as the young woman had cringed.

* * *

The little light had entered her chambers with Domeric to discuss what had happened earlier. She had noticed her betrothed had only a few words over drinks a few moments ago. It did not seem he was too happy about the arrangement.

"You should have discussed about that with me before you have agreed to it." He had scolded her.

"It was a long negotiation that I worked very hard for. You knew it had always been my dream since a child." She had held her ground against him.

"But we have agreed to wed first before this, do you not think it will be difficult to be with child or taking care of children doing that?" He had set his expectations on her.

She had felt frustrated, "It is not like your father would pass away anytime soon. I am sure he would appreciate the connections!" She had reasoned.

"And your lady duties?" He had asked her again.

She had frowned at him, "Apparently, I was wrong about you. I thought you had understood that I have my own ways to sustain my lifestyle. I had mistaken that you would understand." She had clenched her fists.

"I am only saying we should have discussed about this first." He had sat down on the bed crouching as he massaged his temples.

She had raised an eyebrow "Well, it's a done deal. A very important one at that. Or perhaps we should call our union off? You don't seem so happy." She had crossed her arms across her chest.

He had given her a shocked look, "Are you choosing this over us? After all we've been through for these past few years?" He had asked her.

She had felt her heart sink, "Dom, I have waited for this almost all my life you cannot expect me to choose you over my dreams. Perhaps being your lady was not meant to be." She had never had felt sad in her life as she stood in front of him.

He had taken her hand in his"There must be a way we could settle this, I do not think I could live a life without you by my side." He had looked at her with saddened eyes.

She had sat down beside him, "You did not have to make me choose, you did not have to be so demanding." She had told him her voice calming down. She could not take the sight of him falling apart in front of her.

"I will ask my father if we could spend our first six years at Braavos with our children. Or as soon as he wishes for me to fulfill and learn about my lordly duties. He had said he did not want his grandchildren to be at Dreadfort for an unknown reason. It was only I who had wanted to raise them there." Her betrothed had revealed as he had held her hand tightly.

Her heart had softened at his adjustment, she suddenly grinned, "so do you mean we will keep trying for children every year til your lord father summons us." She had implied something else. She was not very fond of children. She did not mind her siblings, perhaps she would not mind her own. But she had thought children were pure and innocent and should not be hurt or abused.

His frown had turned into a grin as he lightly slapped her forehead, "your mind changes so quick at that thought, you naughty woman." He had playfully scolded her.

"I am not naughty, that is just your effect on me." She had grinned at him as she had placed a hand on his thigh.

He had pinched both of her cheeks, "We should not do this with your father outside of your door" he reminded her chuckling.


	10. Chapter 9: Only You

**Author's Note:** same disclaimers. I seriously need a Beta. Anyway here I cried when I typed this. ENjoy. Thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed. The real story unfolds after this, the suffering and despair. Oh yes and Jon's knighting. As I said this game of thrones, tears, sex, deaths oh yes. This is no fairytale.

 **Face Claim:**

 **Barbey Dustin:** Alyssa Suthernland

 **Chapter 9**

 **Only You**

They had arrived at Dreadfort Rhone was amidst of feeling excited, nervous and scared. She had looked at Domeric who was more than excited and happy. The structure is a sturdy fortress, with it's high walls and triangular merlons that made them look like sharp stone teeth. There were thick stone walls and huge towers. But nothing like her home. It was colder than Winterfell, but she was willing to stand the ice cold weather of the North with how Domeric had often warmth her heart.

She was taken to the great hall to meet with Lord Roose Bolton and Lady Barbrey Dustin, who was handling the preparations, the little light had only met the woman once, but she stood as the mother figure of the heir of Dreadfort when Lady Bethany Bolton had passed hall was dim and smoky, with rows of torches grasped by skeletal human hands jutting from the walls. Rhohe had understood why Lord Bolton had not raised Domeric within the fortress nor did he want his grandchildren raised here. Long tables stand before a dais with a high table. The hall has a vaulted ceiling and wooden rafters turned black from had thought this was no place to raise a family but if Lord Bolton lives a long life like her grandfather perhaps she and Domeric could prolong their stay at Braavos until their younget child could be a paige or squire. She had thought the lower parts of Hightower were eerie but the Dreadfort had set it to a new level.

"I'm certain the Dreadfort is nothing like your home in the South, but one day you will come to call it as your home one day when my grandchildren are old enough to roam this fortress." The strange pale lord had told her.

She had felt her betrothed snake his hand at the small of her waist, "I am sure she will sire me many sons and daughters with dark and fair hair. Her mother still pops children out, I am sure she will do the same. Perhaps twins one day?" He had looked at her with hopeful eyes that melted her and made her forget how horrific his house seat is.

"Young love, so impassioned. Congratulations to the happy couple, not a lot marry for love. Your story had been heard from the South to the North, mayhaps songs will be heard after you wed." They heard the middle aged darkes haired woman comment.

"Thank you, Aunt Barbrey. We appreciate you taking care everything for the wedding." He had embraced his aunt with a smile on his face.

The aunt had looked at her nephew lovingly, "Of course, your mother would have done it for you. She would have been so proud and happy to see you now." Lady Barbey had smiled at Domeric.

"You have helped Lord Roose Bolton raise such a good man. I also have you to thank for that Lady Dustin." Rhone had shyly smiled thanking the northern woman.

She had smiled at Rhone slightly bitterly, "Come, sweetling we must talk about some details about the wedding, after all we only have four more days to prepare.

She nodded her head "Excuse me, my love and Lord Bolton I believe I have lady duties to tend to." She had politely excused herself.

Domeric had grinned at the little light before leaving.

The Dreadfort is ill omened, Rhone had read that it is said the Boltons keep torture chambers and a special room where they hang the flayed skins of their enemies, including several Kings in the North. Rhone had easily shrugged it off since every castle had it's share of murders and death.

She was in Rhone's chambers with Lady Dustin. The middle aged woman was checking a list of items sitting down by the desk.

"Lady Rhonda had sent so much items, and goods, four different wedding dresses, and capes to choose from." The woman had told the little light without looking at her.

The little light was kneeling on the floor feeling the laces and silks of the dresses sent, "Two of my siblings are just babes, far too young to travel, and news that my mother is with child yet again when we had arrived in Braavos." Rhone had shared her mother's fertility.

"Perhaps, you will be the one to fill this wretched place with children. But I would prefer you would not sire and raise them here while they are small and fragile. This fortresses is obviously not a place to raise a family for a wonderful lordling like my nephew." Lady Dustin had frowned.

"I do hope my ancestor, Garth Greenhand blesses me with such ability , Lady Barbrey. Yet, just a few fortnights ago your nephew had insisted for us to residing here until I had some important business at Braavos he had agreed to his lord father's suggestion of not living at Dreadfort until our children are old enough to live here." She had shared with the northern woman.

"Then thank Gods for your own endeavors then. Live far from the North, your sweet children may not survive Roose's bastard alive." Lady Barbrey had solemn expression.

"A bastard son? I have only heard stories, is he truly that cruel that even Lord Roose would not advise that it would be unsafe for us to live here in the marital years?" She had asked the bitter woman.

"Perhaps not even grey rats could save any of child from that monster." Lady Barbrey had looked hostile.

"I'm sorry, grey rats?" She had asked.

"Maesters, I apologize I know your family had been associated with them, but I despise them very much, when they took Brandon away and attempted to marry him off to the South." Rhone had felt concerned, and had assumed this was the reason why Domeric refused her bed many times.

"You are right, I have grown up asking them, challenging them, and looked upto some of them. I liked their stories over my nannies'. But I understand, Lady Barbrey. I do not take it against you if some maester back in the past had slighted you. But I want you to to know that not all of them are rats. They also have their own will and intentions. You as well have the will and right to despise that old man." She had given the woman a small smile.

"I had my doubts about you child, your southern nature, sunkissed skin and fair hair. I had preferred my nephew to wed a Nothern Lady, but when I saw the way he looked at you and the way you had returned it even. When you saw how awful and gloomy this place was. You had both immediately lit up the great hall with your happiness. It had given me hope for Domeric, I do think you would do him some good. His accomplishments within the past two years show that." The woman had confessed to the little light who had slightly teared up. She had felt that no one had ever touched her heart with such words or she had never noticed the positive effects she had with the heir of Dreadfort. She had felt guilty that she would often be so infuriating towards him.

The northern woman stood up, "Oh no, child. Do not tear up on me. Your lady mother is not here to take care of you" She helped Rhone to stand up and light gave her a hug.

The southern lady had returned the embrace, "It's just I had never felt so glad in my life. I never put marriage any thought until your nephew courted me. No one has ever told me such touching things about your nephew, Lady Barbrey. I'm sorry if you have to see me like this." She apologized.

"I did not think for you to be so sensitive either. You had always looked so cold and firm." Lady Barbrey described the young woman.

"Only when your nephew is involved." Rhone grinned.

* * *

Ser Baelor, Ser Otto, Ser Gerold Hightower and Jon had arrived from settling trade related business from New castle. They had also met with the Ser Loras, Lord Renly, the Hightower twins and Rhone's handmaiden, Gael. They had also brought some more Hightower servants who would help with the wedding. Ser Gerold did not think he would see the day that his sister would willingly wed.

That night they had all sat down at the feast they had been drinking at the Great hall which all of them had found creepy, the additional lights had helped to light up the place. They all laughed drunkenly sharing scary ghost stories as if they were children, it had seem that it was only proper, perhaps it would have been more effective if Archmaester Marwyn had not been busy with his duties but the mage had promised to arrive before the wedding or for the reception.

Everyone but Gerold, Jon, Rhone and Domeric had retired that night. They had stayed up being nostalgic, Domeric had been holding his betrothed's hand the whole time. Gerold did not think love truly existed, but the couple in front of him had proved otherwise.

"I have always enjoyed Lord Redfort's sons' company, I had always envied relationships between siblings. The Hightowers siblings, even Jon with his half brothers and sisters." The heir of Dreadfort confessed.

"Troublesome, if you ask me. We are all up into each other's business." Gerold had given his opinion on the topic.

"All of my brothers are nosy." Rhone said flatly with a grin.

"It does not matter if we had different mothers in my case, Robb, Arya and Bran had always been good to me. I'm afraid Rickon was a babe when I left. Sansa was indifferent. Robb and I do get a bit competitive at times." Jon had told his share of sibling relationships.

Domeric had smiled at the lot "I heard I have a half brother around the Weeping Water" The heir of Dreadfort had been fiddling with Rhone's fingers. "I was planning to meet him in the morn and invite him to our wedding." The little light had immediately extracted from Domeric's hand.

The Southern lady had glared at her betrothed, "That vile man, has no place in our wedding." She had voiced out quite angrily which had surprised Everyone present at the table.

"He is my brother, still. You have no qualms about Jon's baseborn status neither should you for Ramsay." The heir of Dreadfort argued.

"No Domeric. Only good things are said about Jon despite his status. Your half brother…" Rhone had a troubled look on her soft face, "I hear the whispered rumors about your half brother, he hunts, flay and rape innocent people. Please Domeric do not risk your safety I beg of you" she had pleaded.

"I know my father had advised against it as well, but I need that closure before we leave Dreadfort." The Bolton heir had told them.

Gerold had furrowed his eyebrows "I heard horrific things about him too back when I was at Wintertown. think it is best to listen to your lord father and your lady of course." The brilliant knight had agreed with his sister.

Jon had looked concerned, "If many had already confirmed, I think it is wise to heed everyone's advice it sounds unsafe, Ser Domeric." The white wolf had given his opinion.

The next day Domeric had been nowhere in sight during the morning. She had been pacing back and forth, asking around until the afternoon that Domeric had returned riding his horse. The Bolton son had indeed met with the bastard brother but did not invite the man to the wedding to avoid slighting the brides and guests. Gerold's sister had been calmed down and they had a feast with lord Redfort and his son's arrival.

* * *

The feast had ended and Rhone and Domeric had sneaked into his chambers, Domeric had often excused himself with trips to the toilet chambers. She had thought that it started to become to frequent. He sat down on the chair near his desk.

She had sat on his lap facing him,"You worried me this morning. I had looked everywhere for you! You are fortunate your half brother has not killed you!" She had pouted at him.

He had kissed her chin trailing down her jaw as he had slipped his hands on her hips, "I'm here, alive, breathing. Do not fret my love." He had reassured.

She smirked at him as she had starting unbuttoning his leather vest "You would have to make it up to me. I had almost flipped the Dreadfort upside down, your crypts had been almost untombed." She placed her arms around his neck as his mouth had been leaving soft bites on her neck.

She had moaned his name and grinded her hips against his as he had slid the low neckline of her dress open revealingher teat slightly. "Do you not think it is bad luck to see eachother before we wed?" He had asked her before suckling on her revealed teat.

His hand grabs her bosom and she squirms, "Have I ever come off as I superstitious to you?" She had asked him and giggled.

His lips had met hers passionately deepening their kiss. His tongue had danced with hers. It had started to become very moist in between her thighs. He had carried her and placed her on the desk. He hiked her skirts up as her legs locked him in. She did not want him to escape any longer. He had ran his fingers through her thighs and looked at her suprised, "no small clothes?" He had asked her looking shocked.

She smirked, "I had thought you wanted easy access tonight just in case." She told him

It was getting more heated between the two, "Gods, I want to be in you, I cannot take it any longer." She had heard her betrothed whisper.

She smirked "You know I have no objections. They would not notice anyway if it was only one night before, love." She had whispered as her hands ran through under his shirt feeling his hard sculpted body from training.

"They will probably not." She had reassured the bolton heir as she had released her legs and helped him unlace his breeches to release his hardness.

He lifted her thighs, it was like he had been relieved as he had entered her slowly. She had bit her lower lip as a foreign sensation pain and pleasure had entered her, she did not want to make too much noise. "It feels so good to be inside of you, love. Are you alright?" He had asked her.

"It's a bit sore, but yes, please continue." She had pleaded.

He had passionately locked his lips with hers as he had started rocking as the desk had been creaking with every thrust.

"Gods, Dom." She had called out to her betrothed who was making hard thrusts into her with his eyes darkened. She would never forget this day and it would be the start of many other days to come for their love making.

He had suddenly looked uncomfortable and extracted himself out of her before neither of them could finish. "I need to go to the toilet." He had looked like his stomach was in pain.

"What's wrong? Could it not wait?" She had asked him, she did not want to complain. But she had waited so long for this.

He shook his head , "it had hurt since this noon, after Breaking my fast with Ramsay. It was bearable then and a few hours ago but-now." He had explained. She had felt suspicious about the Bolton Bastard.

She had kissed his lips "Hush, my love I will help you to the toilet chamber and fetch the maester. We will make sure you will be fine before the wedding" she had looked at him with concerned eyes and assisted her betrothed to the toilet chambers.

She had quickly freshened herself up and brushed through her hair and fixed her dress and headed out she ran as fast as she could until she had bumped into Jon, Ulthor, Manfryd and Gerold.

"A damsel in distress!" She had heard her brother, Ulthor teased her.

She had scowled at the older Hightower twin, "It's not funny, Ulthor. Domeric is not feeling well" she had stressed and felt irritated by the older twin.

"Could we spread out? Fetch Lord Bolton, Lady Dustin and the maester? Gerold, could you find every book you can on diseases and poisons?" She had designated tasks with her adrenaline.

"Poison?" Gerold had let out.

"I do not trust anything that Bolton bastard serves for breakfast. He is a monster." She gritted her teeth. " Anyway, Let us all spread out. Jon, come with me. Let us look after Domeric." She had pulled Jon's arm as everyone had quickly moved to do their tasks.

Moments later the maester had observed the heir of Dreadfort's condition. Lord Roose Bolton and Lady Dustin had told Rhone to rest but she had declined and insisted to stay and help tend to her betrothed. They had felt concern since the young southern lady had refused to rest nor eat. Every hour the bolton heir has been getting worse, and every time she notices it her stress had grew as well. It did not help that the Maester had fell asleep on the job which had upset her.

She had been scanning through every book that Gerold had relayed to Jon and Otto Dawn was already arriving, "Rhone, l-love." She heard him call out.

She had smiled at him happy that he was concious now holding on, his fever had just recently spiked up. She held his hend tightly, "I don't think we would be having the wedding soon, nor will I be able to fulfill the rest of my promises to you." He had told her

"Dont say that! Will postpone it for a day or two. Hold on we'll get to the bottom of this I have sent a raven to The mage, we will wed and he will help you be back in shape." She had kissed his forehead.

"We don't know if I have that long. Maybe the Gods have cursed us for not waiting.." he had whispered weakly.

"Gods! Gods! Don't be silly. Many other men had sinned worse than you are. You are all that is good incarnated. The world needs more men like you. You have been feeling this way since that morning. Just hold it out longer, please." She had felt her tears running down her cheeks.

He had hushed her and wiped her tears, "listen to me Rhone, if I do not make it out. Promise me do not mourn my death forever." He had given her a smile, his tears had started to pour out as well.

She kept running her fingers through his smooth hair "No Dom. Please just hold on, we've gone this far. We still have a long beautiful future ahead of us, you want children remember? I will give you twins, even triplets, we'll have over a dozen children if you want!" She could no longer control her sobs.

"Rhone please, you had always talked about reality, and if I do not get through this please, move on with your life marry, have children, chase your dreams. Do not hold yourself back. Because I know you if I do not tell you this, you would stay so angry at life. I do not want you to live a life with so much regret because you could not save me from my fate." His tears were uncontrollable they had poured as much as hers did.

"I cannot live my life without you. Because I had only truly felt I lived my life when you came. I never wished to have children nor did I want to get married. Until you came and made me want it. If you will cease to exsist, I refuse to live without you."She had tried so hard as if she could convince the sickness to leave his body.

"And you will marry, you will have children, but if I do not get better today, you need to be strong for me, I cannot die with knowing you will not at least give yourself a chance to be happy again. Live, my love. I am just one man, but you see the world differently, you have greater things ahead of you." He had sobbed as their foreheads were against each other.

"Then haunt me til we are reunited. There will be hardships that I may not survive without you." She taunted in tears.

"Do not say that. Your spirit is strong. I've made you promises to you and I made most of it true except this last one. I am only asking you one simple thing if I pass could you please stop being stubborn and at least grant me my dying wish?!" He had scolded her.

She had bit her lip and nodded as her sobs got louder. He had embraced her locked her in his as and she had never wanted him to let her go.

* * *

The sun has risen, the contrast of how it was sunny in Dreadfort and the sadness had lurked within it's walls. Jon had entered to look after his good friend who was resting but it had seemed his life force was fading. Lady Rhone had talked to her father outside of the hall, begging to conduct an investigation once that Marwyn the Mage had arrived to prove her theory that Domeric had been poisoned.

Several of Domeric's friends had visited him this morning hoping his condition would get better.

She had been so adamant, never did she look so tired, angry and sad. Anyone to see how the beautiful maiden had fought a sleepless night. Her sobs were heard through the halls all night, the white wolf had pitied the little light that he could not even sleep with hearing her outside the Bolton Heir's door.

Domeric had stirred, "Rhone.." he had called out to his lover.

Jon had approached the heir of Dreadfort, "It's I, Jon. Lady Rhone had stepped out to have a word with her father and yours." He had informed the bedridden man.

Domeric had smiled at him weakly, "I see the way you look at her. Longing, and yet so distant. You do not look at her other men do." He had heard his friend say this weakly.

Jon had smiled at the Bolton heir, "All she sees is you, her heart and smiles belong to you. Only you can make her happy." He had confessed his thoughts to the Bolton heir.

"And yet you did not attempt to take her from me nor challenged me." Domeric had weakly chuckled in struggle.

Jon worried, "You should not move so much. Lady Rhone had strictly ordered me to keep you in good condition until ArchMaester Marwyn arrives. Hold on, my friend." He had told the Bolton heir.

"I don't think I have that much time, my friend. I want you to know that you are the only man I can trust with her." Domeric's voice had been getting weaker.

"I have no right, I am only a bastard, it is better if you trust my brother with her instead for I have nothing offer to her." Jon had drew the line.

He had heard Domeric scoff, "Robb stark? He is far too green, call it Hierarchy competition if you will. But the Hightowers had chosen you even with your status, that is something, Jon. Do not belittle yourself. I could die in peace knowing you would be the one there to protect her and somehow ensure her happiness." Jon was troubled by Domeric's words, he was giving a dying will.

"Lady Rhone, would not like you saying that. Just be patient. It is said that The mage is on his way here from New Castle's port. Do not lose hope." He had reassured the heir of Dreadfort.

The bedridden man grinned weakly, "even at my deathbed you insist about Rhone's well being and not my poor soul's peace. I admire your loyalty, Jon." Domeric had bitterly jested.

Jon had scratched the back of his neck, "I will promise to protect her and ensure her happiness, if you pass on Domeric. But please do not let go." Jon had pleaded as he heard a ruckus outside of the chamber doors.

"Thank.. you.. Jon.." Domeric had been growing weaker, the door slammed open. Ser Baelor, Lord Bolton, Lady Dustin and Maester Tybald, Marwyn the mage had entered.

Lady Rhone had ran to Domeric's side and took his hand in hers, "Marwyn is here my love please. Just a little more, we'll exchange our vows and raise little children of our own" Jon's heart was breaking at the sight of the sobbing little light.

Maester Marwyn had been preparing some antidotes. "Keep speaking to him child, do not let him lose his focus!" The mage had ordered.

The bedridden smiled at her, "Out of every thing in the world, I only love you, Rhone." He had weakly said his words as his eyes were drifting.

"I have never loved anything as much as I love you, please do not leave me yet." She had begged as she kept touching Domeric's hair.

As the mage had inserted the antidote, Domeric had already closed his eyes. It was too late. The Bolton heir had already passed. The little light had lifted his lifeless body as she had cried his name, denying his passing, bawling. Jon could not stand to see her in such a horrible condition he had to leave the chambers.

* * *

"Oh Marwyn could you not bring him back, please." She had pleaded her friend.

He had patted Rhone's head as she held a lifeless Domeric in her arms, "I'm sorry I had been too late, sweet child. I could make him rise, but he will never be the same. It will be like torturing the both of you."

She had shot the Maester a glare, " YOU. If you were not such an incapable maester, if you would have not slept then you could have done something. I should report you to the rest of the archmaesters and take away your chains!" She had threatened.

Lady Barbrey had stepped close to the Maester, "Lady Rhone has a point, what is the point of him staying here if he could not even do his only role in this house properly!" She had spat at the maester.

Lord Bolton had tried to stay stoic but she had seen the man feeling distressed as he had been placing leeches on his skin the entire night non stop, unable to sleep, "You had cost me my heir, you had cost me grandchildren, you had cost me a heavy dowry, do you not understand the weight of your incompetence? You should pack your belongings and never return to Dreadfort." He had ordered the maester.

"I am sending a report to the citadel for your replacement. We could not even prove that the boy was poisoned due to your vague findings you had prolonge it enough until he had duty is to serve this house and you could not find your way into poisons?" Marwyn the mage had questioned the Maester's principles.

"We cannot even justify his death? GET OUT. I cannot even look at your face! Do not wait for me to strangle you with those chains!" She had threatened the maester.

The wedding had turned into a burial instead. The little light had cried and bawled as Domeric's corpse had been kept in Dreadfort's crypts. She had been drugged with the poppy so that they could return her to The South without a fight.


	11. Chapter 10: Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:** hi! Here's an update! Sorry I've been busy! This chapter is shorter than my usual ones but that's because a lot is to happen on the next chapter. Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews, they're what keeps me updating this. The more feedback I get the more I feel that I should keep up my pace. Thanks for yout time!

 **chapter 10**

 **Broken Pieces**

"Mama! Mama! I'm like grandfather!" A little boy of 5 with sea blue eyes and dark hair with his chubby little face with dark marks on his faces pretending they were leeches.

A stuffed sown sword hitting the boy's head "I'm lord commander of the night's watch!" A little girl of six with silver ash hair had exclaimed.

"Hey! Stop it Beth! Mama! She's hitting me again!" The younger boy complained.

Another boy of five with dark hair with pale blue eyes but a similar face as the other boy "Beth, Don't be dumb, girls can't enter the night's watch!" The bookish young boy scolded his older sister.

"You fool! That's why it's called pretend!" The little girl stuck her tongue out.

Rhone had felt something yank on her skirts, a female toddler with dark hair and pale blue eyes lovingly looking at her. "Mama." She had called out asking to ne carried.

Rhone had carried the child avoiding the swell on her stomach. A crying child was heard from the other room as the other children had bickered.

"Now now, your ruckus woke up your little brother." She had heard a familiar voice behind her carrying a babe of 6 moons now cooing happily in his arms.

Her heart warmths seeing his slightly bearded face and given him a kiss on the lips, "What was that for, love?" He had grinned at Rhone.

She smiled brightly, "Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you." She told him with her heart fluttering.

He smirked, "I would have placed more children in your belly tonight if you weren't already with child again." The infant had started reaching for his short beard.

"Papa! Papa! Beth has been hittng me with her sword again!" The boy with the drawn marks on his face cried.

Domeric had laughed heartily at the sight, "Roose! Why do you have those marks on your face?" He asked his son.

"I'm the looooord of Dreadfort!" The boy exclaimed.

They stayed in braavos for ten years and raised eight children til they returned to Dreadfort when Roose Bolton had decided that it was time for Domeric to oversee the duty of being the lord of the fortress.

The North had bent its knee to the dragon queen who conquered Kings Landing with grown three dragons and dothraki. She had spared the North, the Reach and Dorne had taken her side as she annihilated the Baratheons. She had allowed the crowned Baratheon children to be sent to Casterly Rock along with their uncle. The Lannister queen had committed suicide as the kingslayer was executed. Rhone had paid a faceless man to have Ramsay Snow tattered into pieces perhaps it could be the reason why they had been summoned back to Westeros.

Jon had been knighted and offered a lordship, he was to wed her youngest sister, Maris when she becomes of age.

Their eldest daughter Bethany who favored Rhone had been sent to Kingslanding to be betrothed to the Half Targaryen prince to be wed when the boy turns ten and six. It was said the child had bickered a lot with the prince, Queen Daenerys had found the child's spirit endearing. Rhone had declined a position in the small council since she had wanted to stay by her husband's side. She had said she was content with what she had with the trade, the iron bank and her family.

Their other children had been sent as wards in the south and at winterfell. Their twins had stayed as both were of age

they had stayed there to learn what their future responsibilities are as heir and castellan.

One snowy afternoon Rhone and Domeric had taken a stroll around the weeping waters. They were not very far from the village, Domeric had decided to show her some place. He had tied a silk handkerchief so her eyes are covered.

"You and your surprises, Dom. To think you would have grown out of them by now. You know being blind scares me" She had commented while holding onto his warm hand.

He chuckled, "Don't lie, you're probably getting wet out of excitement just by not seeing and holding my hand, knowing how you crave even just for my touch." He had playfully teased her as they had stopped walking

Her cheeks felt warm and stopped in her pace. "Are you really going to pretend, there is no truth to that? With all your moaning every night in our marriage bed?" He mocked her as he cornered her to a tree.

M"We're here anyway." He informed her but locked her wrists above her he had pinned her against to what had felt like a tree.

"Are you not going to at least untie my my blindfold?" She had asked him?

"I think I would like to keep it on you." He teased her and pressed their bodies together.

She had felt her cheeks getting hot, she did not protest a part of her did enjoy it with his soft kisses on her neck,it was as if there were things that could be left forgotten.

It was not long before he took her there, "maybe we should have one more child." He whispered as he let go of her wrists and untied her blindfold, the light slightly blinds her.

Her eyes close as his lips were planted on hers. He parts from her with a shocked look in his eyes, death was all she could see, the forest darkens and behind Domeric all she could remember was ice cold blue eyes staring behind him

Mocking her.

"Rhone wake up!" She heard a familiar voice of a woman calling to her, weeping she heard in the background. Grogginess she had felt.

It all came back to her, the wedding turned funeral, the bastard who got away with her beloved's death, when she was dragged out of Dreadfort wanting to destroy the Bolton bastard. It all came back and it all hurt all over again.

"You have a lot explaining to do to the old man, Rhone." The mad maid sco"Sweetsleep and the shade of the evening mixed together, what were you thinking?! And your moons blood how long have you had it?" She asked.

The little light was in no mood to talk, she did not feel like arguing she felt like she did not even want to care. She wanted to go back to the life she lived in a dream that she barely remembers how many moons that had been taken away from her.

In dreams she had exchanged her vows with him, in dreams she had made love to him, in dreams she had bore his children, in dreams she lived her life with him. In dreams where she had never lost him. Before she knew it she had started sobbing over and over again, unable to answer the questions thrown at her. The next thing she knew she was in her mother's arms like a weeping child.

Nights have passed she was motionless and quiet. Her friends had tried to visit her but she did not budge. She could not pay attention, she could not pick up the pieces that had been broken.

One night, she had opened one of her trunks belongings they both shared and exchanged. They had their disagreements, passion, and silly moments when she had given him a haircut during their trip. She looked at the the lock of hair braided together of his and hers. Reminiscing had made her hurt again, she feels and remember the coolness of Dreadfort embracing her.

Her hands feeling the textures of the pages of the book, she touched the rim and had felt paper slid in it. Her heart beats fast as she started to read it.

 _My love,_

 _When you read this I had hoped years have already passed. I've written this after my knighting. I wanted to have a note remembering your favor. The day I promised to win your hand in marriage in the tourney. If this letter is in your possession, then it means we have finally wedded. I wanted you to know the many nights I go on wanting to have you in my arms._

 _I did not want to send you a raven then because I wanted my actions to speak loudly than any word that could be expressed in a letter. I wanted you to see that only results I bring are what matters the most._

 _Whether I win or lose this tourney, until my dying breath I shall love you and try and try again until I have won you._

 _With love,_

 _Dom_

Her tears could not stop from flowing out of her eyes. "You idiot, if you did not go there you would have been alive." She whispered. " I would have hit you now and told you, how you should have just told me, instead I was cold to you. Maybe the gods are real and had thought I did not deserve you." She said as if she was talking to him in between sobs.

She stood up and looked in front of her mirror, she had gotten thin and her eyes were deep and restless. She looked at herself, he had me at my best she had thought. She did not want anyone else, she knew she could not love again even if he had asked her to. She knew her family would find her a new match.

She looked for the shears in her drawers, she had snipped her long locks in front of her reflection, she snipped her hair above her jaw line. "No man nor lord would want to marry a ruined woman." She had thought out loud.

It was not long before Gael and her mother had found her in her chambers, with her locks chopped off and her sift had dirtied by the strands of her hair. Gael had placed her in the bath and scrubbed her. It turned out she was being summoned by her grandfather at his solar after she had been readied.

"Sweetling, you do not look so well." The voice of Oldtown had shown concern.

"Grandfather, I do not wish to be betrothed. I am not eligible, I have lost my maidenhood to Domeric." She had flatly replied.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "We do not have to worry about that for now, my dear. I have decided you should be sent to Sunspear, to learn more of the trade. Then afterwards you will live in Braavos for the meanwhile so you may recover from poor Domeric's death, it was a pity. I had liked the boy, accomplished that one." He had had sighed.

Rhone had looked at her grandfather surprised, "you are not crossed? I have ruined myself, drugged myself, and kept important details from you." She jad pointed out.

He chuckled and grinned at her, "And have you rebel? I have lost a few wives myself, Rhone. Adding salt to the wounds should not be the solution. I want you to heal before you become so sure of yourself. You are young and successful, I do not want your life wasted way. You will not mention of your maidenhood. Time is what you need, I understand." The old man wisely told her.

She did not expect such a reaction from the lord of Oldtown, she could not understand. She had expected to throw a fit but she had felt her grandfather was kind enough to show empathy towards her, "thank you grandfather." She had told him.

In a fortnight she was sent away to Dorne through the Red Mountains and off to Sunspear.

* * *

It was along five moons for House Hightower, Jon had seen Lady Rhone dragged away front Dreadfort. The white wolf did not have time to spend for his family, everything had turned into aan emergency. Domeric had given the baseborn boy the responsibility, Jon had thought those were big shoes to fill, the Hightower girl had not been one bit infatuated with him. Looking at the little light who was given sweet sleep to be taken to the port of White Harbor immediately, he knew the pieces of her couldn't be placed back together. Lady Dustin had thought it would be better that there were things kept by the little light that belonged to Domeric, a trunk full of it.

A fortnight later after returning to Hightower everyone was high on their guard, until the one night Lady Rhome had access to sweet sleep and the essence of the evening as said by Lady Malora, she had left him to watch over Rhone. As the mas maid had to fetch her personal stashes of potions and antidotes.

He had looked at the peaceful sleeping face of the little light, dhe had looked more emotionally stabled this way.

"Mm…" she stirred he held her hand.

"Lady Rhone.." he called out to her she had grabbed him and pulled him closer as their lips touched. She had kissed him passionately which had to stop even a part of him wanted to return it, he did not want to have her like this. She had released her arms off him. He had placed his hands her shoulders, "Rhone, Rhone," he had called out again and again.

The mad maid had arrived with Ser Baelor, Lady Rhonda and Gael. As the eerie woman had gave the little light the antidote to sweetsleep, she had suddenly thrown hysterics in her sleep. Lady Rhonda had sobbed in her knight husband's arms. When the little light had grown conscious her eyes were filled with apathy as if she did not want to wake from her deep sleep. She did not even argue with her aunt as she would regularly have done.

When the mad maid had left Lady Rhonda and Ser Baelor had approached their daughter as she wept into her mother's arms. After this incident she had locked herself in her chambers, weeping and when she came out her hair was chopped off.

In over a fortnight she had been sent to Sunspear accompanied by the Hightower twins. Jon had been summoned to Lord Leyton's solar. He had found himself there often when he was at Hightower always asking him about his training progress or if he had been treated nicely.

The conversation had seemed uneventful at first, "Jon we will have you knighted in a fortnight." The old man had suddenly informed the northern baseborn boy.

"You are turning ten and five soon, and closing to the age of a good age to be wed." Jon's heart had beaten fast at each word. "I had sent word to your father an offer to wed you to Rhone when you turn ten and six. It should be enough time for her wounds to heal. I hope you could take good care of her, boy." He had told the white wolf.

"This is a lot to take in, Lord Leyton. I want you to know I am grateful for everything you had done for me, but I do not think I am worthy of her. I have no doubts that I would learn to love her like my lord father has to lady Stark. But does Lady Rhone know about this?" He had felt he needed confirmation, the little light had been especially high strong these past moons.

"Not now, you will fetch her from Sunspear in a few moons accompanied by Baelor of course. You will both take her to Braavos and there she will know. It is best we keep her from this for now. It will be less trouble for is to wed her to a trusted knight while still ensuring an alliance." The old man had explained. "Domeric was the chance I had given her to fulfill her happiness, but the Gods were not with us with that decision. If I do not arrange this for her, I'm afraid she will go to waste. Most of Westeros knows about how her betrothal was arranged for love, perhaps my mistake was letting them wait." The old man had sighed heavily. Jon had thought what happened was nobody's fault but that Bolton bastard's.

"I-I will do my best, Lord Leyton. I had also sworn to Domeric that I will do my best to keep your granddaughter happy. It will not be easy but I will thrive." He had told the Lord of Oldtown.

"I trust that you will, dear boy." Lord Leyton had grinned at the boy.

* * *

Rhone had been away from home for almost a moon, Princess Arianne and her cousins had brought the little light to the water gardens, they had enjoyed her company since she had often drawn pictures of them. It had helped her think about other things. But Domeric still doesn't leave her mind every night.

Dornish women are very free spirited and experimental, The little light had admired them. Rhone and Princess Arianne had gotten along pretty well, they had been playfully intimate with Tyene for sometime, when they were not enjoying her brothers to her discomfort.

One night in Sunspear, she had been drinking Dornish wine by the beach since late afternoon, she had gotten herself drunk rereading the books of lost books using the braided locks of hair as her bookmark, she closed the book and lied down on the sand. She looked at the stars, the skies were so similar that night at the Godswood with Domeric, she sighed heavily as she had felt the grains through her fingers and toes.

"It is dangerous for a lady to be left unaccompanied in the evening" she had heard a masculine voice with a thick dornish accent.

She was too drunk to even care, " forgive me Prince Oberyn, I am too drunk to be polite tonight, I'm afraid there are many things I did not inherit from my father."she had explained.

She had heard him chuckle. "I remember the first time I met your father, he was my sister's best suitor. Until he had farted in front of us Elia could not look at him seriously again." He had shared.

"Father had always been the comedic type." She had commented.

"When I look back, he would have been a better match for Elia, then we could have easily look passed that incident compared to what Rhaegar had done. Perhaps Elia would have been alive" he had regret in his voice.

She had felt slightly uncomfortable "I probably wouldn't exist either if they had gotten together." She insolently slurred. "But yes, my father would never leave my mother for another woman." She had added as she sat down and gulped down the bottle of dornish wine and offered some to the red viper.

He took the bottle and drank some of it "I did not mean to insult your existence, my lady. But you are right, your brilliance would not be seen in this world, or you would have been my niece." He had tried to save the conversation.

"I understand, you miss your sister Prince Oberyn, but there are things we cannot take back just by imagining how things could have been. Sometimes we have to attempt to move on and avoid the same mistakes." She had bluntly said.

"Such wise words from such a young woman. You have lost your betrothed, the northern boy who had won you from a tourney?" He had asked by Domeric which had left a pang in her heart.

"I prefer and try not to talk about it anymore. I had promised him to feel not so bitter or angered. But just the mention of it makes me want to avenge him knowing hid killer is still on the loose." She had frowned.

"I feel the same way about Elia and her children." The Dornish prince had sympathized.

She had taken the bottle from him and finished it. "Wars are always started for foolish things. The thirst for greed and power, they are all concoctions that equate to a fool's show. And the innocent will always be its victim." She had rambled. "I am sorry I am rambling I must return to my chambers now." She took her book and had stood up wobbling.

The red viper had held her waist to balance her. She had held onto him unconsciously, her half back pressed onto his chest. "I-I can manage.." she had stubbornly pushed herself to walk on her own. Stumbling close to a tree on the path going back to the fortress.

He took her in his arms their faces were inches away from each other. His lips gently pressed on hers, she was reluctant at first when his tongue urged to dance with hers. Eventually she had returned it as she was pressed against a tree.

His body kept hers heated, her chest was stuck to his. He had started to lift her legs, it was a thrill she had not felt for the longest time. She had dropped her book as her fingers stroked his jaw.

The cold breeze had gone to her shoulders when the red viper was ravishing her neck, she had felt his hardness against her. She had thought she was not ready to do this with a man. She was not ready to forget Domeric's touch and his warmth.

"I-I'm s-sorry I cannot do this.." she had sobered with tiger eyes. Prince Oberyn had released her, "Is there anything wrong, my lady did I hurt you?" He had asked her concerned.

She picked up her book and checked if the bookmark was still there, which it was. She embraced the book, "No, I am just not ready for this.. I apologize if I had led you on, Prince Oberyn." She had functioned on adrenaline and returned to her chambers.

She had taken a bath and changed into her nightgown. She lied down and cried herself to sleep as she had realized she still could not move on from her beloved.

"I'm sorry.. I could not let go, Everything still reminds me of you." She sobbed.


	12. Chapter 11: The Calm

**Author's note:** This is before they get back to Winterfell, And fall into the canon part of the story where everything begins. Thank you for the follows and faves. It make take a while before I update again but plese, do read and review. I really need a beta.

 **Face Claims:**

Arianne Martell- Morena Baccarin

Tyene Sand- Margot Robbie

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Calm**

Jon had finally been knighted, his armor made of iron and white. It did not take long like most squires and paiges did. It took him over three years to be knighted. His first kill was during an ambush of bandits along the Rose Road when they were transporting some goods to some towns. He came back to Oldtown as a knight that day.

He rode beside Ser Baelor and a few soldiers to Sunspear. The hard riding took them two weeks to get there. He had not seen Lady Rhone for two moons, he had hoped she was doing better compared to the last time he had seen her. She had gotten unhealthy, and thin since Domeric's passing. Most of the time she was drunk with wine and ate less, it was miracle she was alive still.

When they arrive in Sunspear, Ser Baelor will let Rhone know about her Betrothal with The white wolf. When he is landed he is to decide upon a last name or carry the last name of his lord father. But the fact that how the little light would take the news makes him nervous.

They arrived in Sunspear, its lemon trees and large saturated fortress by the beach. He remembered his lessons withe maester that the Martells are known as Salty Dornishmen. He had remembered that his lord father had also been to Dorne once, back in the red mountains where his Aunt Lyanna died where he faced the great knight, Arthur Dayne. He had remembered about the rumors in Winterfell all over again about the great beauty, Ashara Dayne. This all runs back to questions about the identity of his mother and will his father finally tell him about her, and what she was like.

Prince Oberyn Martell was there to greet them, with his olive skin, dark eyes, and hair with a widow's peak and his mustache cleanly done. His clothes were in the shade of golf and his stance was gallant. He had grinned at them, "Baelor Br...ightsmile. It is wonderful to see you again. Welcome back to Dorne, your daughter has been of great help to her brothers solidifying the trade from here to Oldtown. We wish she could stay here longer." He had told the Hightower heir while eyeing the fair haired lady. Jon had heard about The Red Viper who sired eight bastards, he had wondered just now if the dornishman had any interest in the white wolf's betrothed.

Ser Ulthor and Ser Manfryd had stood at the left of Prince Oberyn, Lady Rhone had donned a tan than the usual sunkissed hlow she had back in Oldtown. She had looked better than she did the last time he saw her. Her hair was property trimmed and almost up to her shoulders. Her dress was thinner than the usual, she had gained her weight back her curves were almost full again, "I had enjoyed your niece's and daughters' company and yiur hospitality as well, but I believe I have business to do in Braavos, Prince Oberyn." She had flatly repied.

"Always the busy body, you will always be welcome in Sunspear, my lady." The dornishman exchanged. "It would have been better if Lord Leyton had accepted my proposal. The red viper hinted at Ser Baelor.

The southern knight had thrown a bright smile at the man, "I believe my lord father already has plans for my daughter. Tell Doran, our offer for your Princess Arianne still stands, I believe she would find most of my sons are all great matches for her." He had negotiated.

Jon had seen the short lusciously dark skinned woman, a buxom beauty she was, curvy and exotic but modestly dressed with jewelry. Next to her was a blonde woman that looked sweet and beautiful, the other two women that favored Prince Oberyn with tanned skin and dark haired both had looked quite strong. Jon had heard that it was common to find women warriors at Dorne. He had remembered his half sister Arya who was fond of it's history.

The feast was held by the beach in Sunspear, there was a large campfire, spices, fruits and wine were abundant. The way women had danced were seductive , Princess Arianne had dressed quite opposite during the assembly, her apparel was thin and sheer and the cut was deep, just like Tyene Sand's who had been dragging Lady Rhone around to dance even with her reluctance.

* * *

"You know that northern knight of yours, he is very handsome and mysterious." Princess Arianne had grinned at Rhone.

Rhone had sipped from the dornish wine in her cup, "He is not my knight, he is one of my house's knight. I do not own anyone." she corrected her dornish friend.

Tyene smirked, "Well, just so you know, he is very brooding and he looks at you with such longing, Lady Rhone." the blonde poisonous beauty spoke.

The buxom beauty giggled, "I would love to see that boy undone, perhaps you should join us, Rhone?" the dornish princess invited the little light.

The fair haired girl cringed, "No thank you." she said flatly.

Tyene gave a surprised expression, "You had never rejected our exciting adventures to bed, and now you do?" the blonde woman had asked.

"Ser Jon Snow is someone I have known since he was a child, it is difficult for me to look at him far from that." Rhone had explained. She could admit the boy had grown very handsome throughout the years. She had watched him grow, helped him out with his stay at Oldtown. His growing beard makes him look rugged as well, or manly in her opinion.

"So you would prefer making love to women than men? I am sure we would all enjoy this Jon Snow." Princess Arianne was as persistent as her uncle, if Rhone did not know any better she would mistake the princess as the Red Viper's daughter.

Rhone had sighed and gulped down most of her Dornish Wine out of discomfort, "I am very picky with men, specifically someone I do not remember a face of a child when I look at him. You can have him any way you want, I am sure he would not mind." she had suggested with apathy, standing up attempting to leave the feast.

"Well you're not going anywhere just yet!" she had heard the princess' thick dornish accent going passed her pulling Rhone to where everyone else had been dancing. She grunted as Tyene had tugged her as well, the little light had spent most of her time in Dorne like this dragged around when she is not busy working.

Tyene had been keeping her busy the next thing she knew, Arianne had already brought Jon to join them. Rhone had found this very uncomfortable, Tyene and the princess had grinded and danced around him as Rhone just slipped out of the situation. She did not want to be a part of that it was just too strange for her. She had her fun at Dorne but she did not feel like it was right. Looking at Jon had reminded her of Domeric, it was upsetting her that they had their similarities. She wanted to move on with her life, she did not need a man or anyone else to help her with that.

She had sat down at a bench by the Lemon tree path, and sighed. "Sweetling, drunk and awkward again as usual." she had heard her father's voice.

"More of drunk and frustrated, father." she corrected with a grin."I still have trouble of coping. I try not to get my work affected, but the nights still get me so lonely." she sighed heavily.

Her father pats her head "You know when your grandmother was taken away by the stranger, it was difficult for all of us. It took some time, then your grandfather remarried it even got harder for us we had thought he was replacing her. Malora and I played tricks on our step mother and may other types of mischief. Which did not really help us, it did not help bring her back either." The heir of Hightower had started sharing.

"We were not as high strong as you on taking death, after all you are under the impression that his death was no accident. But Domeric has alway been the type of man who would want you to move on with your life. He would hate himself if he sees how you have been beating yourself, blaming yourself, wishing you could have done more." Her father continued.

She clenched her fists as tears dropped on her skirts, "these gods, do they think it is funny to play with people's hearts? I did not believe in storybook endings or love. If these gods were real and made me believe in these things and take it away so quickly. Why do they have to take someone so good and kind? If they did not think I deserved him why take his lofe as an expense. Shouldn't they reward those who had done them good? Domeric had believed in these gods he prayed to them every night, and answered his prayers. If this is how they repay their followers, I want nothing from them." She had spilled every ounce of anger in her heart, her father had pulled her closer to him.

"The gods take those who they think have already done their fair share in the world. Perhaps the gods have bigger things in stored for you, sweetling." He had kissed her forehead.

She did not know how to react to that she still had thought it was unfair. "So this means it's up to grandfather if I still should get married. I feel like he is stalling until I could take information in. Tell me father, how the choices have narrowed down." She sighed as she had wiped her tears. "Tyrion Lannister is probably still an offer I presume, which I am sure grandfather would reject. Gods, please not Gerold Dayne." She had told him.

"Your grandfather will not even consider any of them." Her father had smiled at her as he stroked her hair.

"He cannot possibly still be thinking of having me wed to Robb Stark. Lord Stark is far too prude and would expect me to bleed." She had looked at her father who remained quiet.

She had raised an eyebrow, "your silence is suspicious. It must be close to that. Is it the ridiculous idea of having me wed to Jon, father?" She had asked the brightsmile knight. She had thought that he had always been a bad liar to her. He could lie to anyone else but not to her.

"Jon, we can trust, he is young and will treat you well, he would be sensitive and was there during your weakest points." Her father had pointed out.

She had felt uncomfortable again, "no offense to Jon but even legalized, people would still question his parentage. I would have to deal with it all the time father." She had predicted the possible outcomes.

"After Braavos, we will go to Winterfell have everything arranged. His name, a title from your grandfather. Both of you will stay in Braavos temporarily when you are wed. You do not have to deal with it as much, and you get to do your business with the Ironbank." Her father attempting to convince her.

What was so special about the bastard boy? Why does Lord Stark insist of keeping him in Winterfell back then? Why is her grandfather and father so generous to the boy. She was sure if they had any bastards of their own they would not let them reside in Hightower. She had wondered who the white wolf really was.

She had sighed, "do not expect much from me. I will only go through this because I am tired, father. I am tired of living and anything is thrown at me by this point I could barely care about." She had sighed heavily. She had lost her faith in life and happiness.

Her father had given her a gentle smile, "Jon Snow will learn to love you, and maybe one day you will remember how to love again." It was only her father who seemed idealistic about this. She on the other hand decided to drink more after processing the information.

* * *

Jon Snow had been pulled into dancing with the princess of Dorne and Tyene Sand. Both women were beautiful but he had thought he should not be doing this without his betrothed in sight even if it's currently unrequited between them. She had always been good at disappearing acts. The next thing he knew the three were in a more quiet place drinking Dornish wine. It was one of the chambers around the fortress.

They had asked about The North and his knighting. He had been surprised about Tyene being a septa.

Both women were starting to become to intimate with him, if he were not betrothed he would have enjoyed their attention. The Princess Arianne's hand on his thigh, and Tyene's chest pressed to his bicep. He was drunk but he wanted to keep his dignity intact.

"I think, it would be indecent of me to do this with you, ladies." He was about to move.

Tyene was breathing on his neck "How gallant of you, but in Dorne sex and passion is to be shared and not to be ashamed of." The blonde septa had whispered on his ear.

"You know we asked Lady Rhone about you, if all three of us could have have our way with you." The sweet scent of the women were intoxicating. The mention of her name partaking would have made this more tempting for him to do if she consented to this. "It seem that it was difficult for her to see you as someone that she could not touch." The buxom beauty had slithered her small hand on the hardness in his breeches.

His breathing was getting harder to keep up with, the white wolf was trying to keep his thoughts together. He knew that the little light had never noticed him, but he could not help but feel insecure.

Tyene gently takes his face towards her, "She normally does not mind when she is with us but we had thought otherwise. She does not know what she is missing." Her lips had met his and nibbled his lower lip lightly.

Jon felt light headed at every touch, he could feel his breeches getting untied bit by bit he felt comfort as it loosened. Was he really going to do this? He had asked himself, has Lady Rhone consented to this? He could not help but ask these questions.

His thoughts were interrupted until his length was released and the sensation of him being pleasured by two mouths playfully teasing him. Both women took their turns undressing, infront of him.

"Seven hells, you two are really relentless. Bringing the poor boy to my chambers." A familiar voice that had stopped Jon's heart immediately. He did not know that these were his betrothed's chambers. He had never wanted to cause her such dishonor, participating in this had already felt a sin.

The two women kneeled and grinned at the little light as if it was nothing strange, "Did you really think we were going to leave you out of the fun?" Tyene smirked mischievously.

Princess Arianne naked as her nameday had approached Rhone stroking her bare arms, "You know you're one of our favorite's Rhone." The buxom beauty had tiptoes locked her lips with the little light eagerly sliding the fair haired lady's dress slowly.

Jon had felt himself getting harder and grunted as Tyene pulled off his breeches and took his whole length in her mouth.

He had watched the olive skinned princess undress Lady Rhone who had been tracing her fingers on the dornish princess' curves.

Princess Arianne had pulled the young Hightower lady to the large feather bed and had started getting on top of eachother. He marveled at his betrothed's sun kissed body breasts as full as her hips, not one bit was covered due to her short hair. Arianne had her full lips focused on Jon. The little light had her concentration on the princess' other body parts.

It was a night of exchanged passion, the two women were exhausted naked sleeping next to each other. Jon and Rhone had sat next to each other, not even a kiss was shared between them. He did not even enter her unlike with Arianne and Tyene who took turns riding him.

Yet the little light sat beside him with both of them naked as their name day but neither of them was uncomfortable by it any longer. "I know we are betrothed Jon." She had broken the silence. He assumed Lord Baelor had already told her.

"I do not want to replace Do-" she had cut him off.

"I don't expect you to. It was different with him. I'm sorry Jon, but I'm not ready to share what I had with him with you. I hope you understand this is hard for me. I would never share Dom as I had let Tyene and Arianne have you." She had confessed. He had thought maybe he had slighted her to the point of no return for them to build a marital relationship in the future.

"..but it does not mean we will not get there. If you wish to fool around during my apathy towards you, I understand. but I cannot help but feel this way just now. That touching is just a physical sensation. I could easily touch woman like had before. But every touch I exchange with a man I still compare…" she had paused as if she was still hurting. "If I were to wed you, I had hoped for it to be more than just that. I do not want to make any comparisons, you deserve more than that." She had continued.

Jon had wanted to touch her, he had wanted more from her than the two Dornish women who had exchanged pleasure with. He had wanted her in his arms instad of her touching the two other women. Did tha But he did appreciate that she did not think that what happened would jeopardize their relationship and she was willing to give them a chance.

"I did not want Arianne or Tyene to notice my reluctance as we are leaving in the morrow. This could be my last time seeing them and I enjoy my time with them even if they force me to spend time with them most of the time" she had explained her actions and empathy towards the dornish women.

"I do hope that one day you would be able to move on completely, I'm willing to wait, Lady Rhone. And I would prefer something like this would not to happen again" he shared, it was the truth.

She chuckled, "You don't have to lie, Jon. I am sure it was exciting." She had bluntly teased him as she had lied down next to Arianne and yawned.

He did not answer and lied down beside her, and embraced her from behind her. He felt her small pair of hands on top of his as he indulged her scent before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Her father had sailed to Lys as she and Jon were headed to Braavos it had take. Them almost a moon to get there. They did not engage in the same activities they had before leaving Dorne. Out of respect Rhone had attempted to get to know Jon better. Day by day she did realize there was truth about the looks he had been throwing at her.

They had settled down on the land she had bought in Braavos. They were to stay there for a few moons. The estate was large close to Moon Pool and Sweet Water River. A lot of her investments were flourishing, it could be sad to admit that only the trade and her career is what brings her joy the past few moons. She had pitied Jon Snow that how their voyage was uneventful and how idle he was with her. She had barely talked to him since Sunspear.

They were at the study part of the estate where Rhone was arranging books as she felt something crawl on her hand. It was a giant spider, "Gods!" she cursed. As she ran at the other side of the library.

Jon had rushed to her side of the library "What happened, Lady Rhone?" He had asked her with haste.

She had felt she had lost all of her blood from her face and pointed to the spider that was as large as her hand.

Jon laughed at her, "a spider?" It had sounded mocking for Rhone. Tiny spiders were fine but large thick and hairy ones were not common. He was about to smash the spider with the book "STOP!" She warned Jon as she pulled his arm back. Jon had grown a few inches taller than her ever since, he was a growing boy of ten and five after all.

"Didn't you want me to do something about the spider?" He looked at her confused.

"Several little ones could come out of it…" she informed him with her grip on the white wolf's arm getting tighter.

"Then what would you have me do? If we take it outside, it could come back." H pointed out.

"Err.. burn it? I don't know… take it as far as you can in a covered glass cup?" Shr had suggested still holding onto Jon.

"Well? Go get a cup then. I'll keep my eye on it" he had told her she quickly released his arm and headed to the kitchens.

She returned with a glass cup and a thin piece of wood. She handed Jon the cup which he trapped the spider with as she slid the thin wood underneath the cup. "Go. Take it somewhere far. I'll have this place spic and span." She quickly told Jon.

"Such a damsel in distress." He made fun of her. She pinched his ear before he took the spider's trap.

He grunted, "I'm still older than you. You better stop making fun of me. I could make your marital life a living hell if I wanted to." She threatened him.

A fortnight later they have been used to making visits to the Ironbank. Jon had always accompanied her via boat. They drank wine at her chambers. She was never bothered by his presence there she trusted Jon and he was far to honorable to try something. She was the other way around with Domeric though. She would constantly sexually assault Domeric more than him making advances at her.

She drank some arbor gold from her cup, "I had a smith make those thin swords that water dancers use for Arya." Jon had shared as he took a sip from his cup.

"You have? Has she been writing to you? I feel that Winterfell so much closer to Braavos." She had told Jon, she could feel the wine getting to her head.

"Aye, she has. Robb had been secretly teaching her a thing or two about combat and archery. Robb says she had been doing great progress with it." Said the baseborn knight.

She smiled, "that's good at least she could defend herself, in the event she needs that skill set." The little light commented.

"Unlike someone I know." He mocked her in passing. She had noticed Jon had been picking on how she is constantly helpless in physical activities, it does annoy her a bit.

She pouted and smacked his arm "I am not going to force myself into doing something I am hopeless at! I have learned a bit about wrestling back in bear island, Dacey Mormont had said it was best for self defense and father had insisted I tried it out." She shared.

Jon seemed to find this amusing, "Well? How did that go?" He was still mocking her, it was getting on her nerves.

"I learned… a bit." She awkwardly exchanged.

Jon laughed heartily, "That doesn't sound too convincing, Lady Rhone." Jon had provoked her.

She stood up from the floor, "Don't be too cocky, Jon Snow! I am sure I could still remember a thing or two!" She fumed.

"With that fragi-" she had tackled him and locked him down by taking his leg and locking his torso with her lower body. He grunted and immediately switched the position which Jon locking and pinning her down to the floor.

Her heart skipped a beat with the distance between them, she could inhale his scent, which had smelled like the grass and wood that reminded her of the forest. Their eyes were looking straight at each other and a few seconds. Her eyes drifted to his lips and the next thing she knew was she pulled him closer and tasted him.

Her heart beated faster as she intensely invited his tongue to move along with her. She felt his body clung closer to her. The kiss had deepened for a few minutes they had stayed that way until it ended and she moved out beneath him.

"I-I'm sorry I do not know what has gotten over me." She sat up. "I-I need to go.." she had felt her cheeks heated.

"These are your chambers, I should leave." Jon had reminded her looking a bit troubled.

She mentally hit herself for embarrassing herself. In reality she knew she didn't have to be so shy about what happened. They were betrothed, it was inevitable. The reality was more than just a kiss could happen between them.

She sighed as Jon was about to leave, she caught the back of his blouse, "this does not have to be awkward, it's bound to happen let us just have things take it's course. I apologize for reacting that way." She laced her arms behind him for an embrace.

* * *

Jon's heart had been beating fast since they have shared that kiss and his heart sunk just as fast when she moved out beneath him. He had thought she had felt that what had happened was natural between them.

He had felt her tugging on his blouse,"this does not have to be awkward, it's bound to happen let us just have things take it's course. I apologize for reacting that way." her arms enveloped on his lower torso as her forehead resting at the back of his had faced her and kissed her forehead and stroked her short ash hair. "You haven't really learned much of wrestling. A hopeless case you are, my lady." He jested at her. She smacked his shoulder as their embrace was broken off, it was meant to be a strong hit but with her strength it did not affect him which made him laugh at her.

"What made you a wrestling expert, ser?" She asked in a tone of mockery.

He grinned, "My ancestors won Bear Island from the Ironborn through a wrestling match." He said in triumph.

She stood up and dusted herself, "and for that you get enough excitement tonight. Move along, ser." She had shooed him away from her chambers.

He grinned, "did that mean, you have meant to do more than just kissing, tonight." He playfully teased her.

She pushed him out of her chambers, "sorry, but you pushed your luck with your ancestral sassing. Only your imagination is what left for you tonight." She quickly closed the door before he could say anything else.

Jon had thought it was good that she was slowly returning to how she was before, infuriating but at least it was more than the apathy she had been giving him months ago.

A moon had passed and their relationship got better gradually, a lot of teasing, kisses were shared. She had been less grouchy, been drinking less, her laughs and timid smiles were returning. They are now preparing to leave for Winterfell soon. They would have less chances to be alone there, he would of course have to spend his time with his family, as Lady Rhone would be working outside of Winterfell with her brother, Ser Gerold whom he has not seen since Domeric's passing.

The estate had a cook, and two helpers who were also from the reach. Who were to stay in Braavos til they return. Lord Leyton had said when the white wolf turn ten and six summers he would be wed to Rhone, the old man it did not matter which Gods, old or new. The baseborn knight had thought that their progress had looked hopeful, he had spent night in her bed but not more than kissing had happened. He did not want to rush it, if she had wanted more from him she would have pursued it herself.

They had left Braavos on the next moon Jon had gotten used to traveling by ship now compared to his first time a few summers ago which had been nauseating for him. The waves were unruly tonight due to the stormy night. Jon had seated at the edge of his bed preparing to sleep in an hour. The lamps were moving, some of the chests were creaking. He heard knocking on his cabin door, which creaked open afterwards, "Jon, it's safer to turn out the lamps early tonight. Your cabin might burn down." Lady Rhone had entered her cabin in a robe covering her nightgown, not that he had not seen her before in that, he had seen everything back in Sunspear, but she had always been easy on the eyes.

She had blown the candles off as thunder and lightning made their presence known, "Gods I will never get used to the sound of thunder." She complained with a frown.

Jon grinned "Thunder scares you as well?" He could not resist teasing her again. She may act all tough and sharp in front of traders and important people but when you spend personal time with her she is scared like a little girl, horse riding, spiders, and now thunder.

She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "Of course not!" The door shut as loudly along with the roaring of thunder, she gasped.

He laughed at her, "you were saying?" He mocked her again.

She crossed her arms on her chest, "Surprised is different from being scared, Jon. I like silence it's music to my ears unecessary-" she was cutted off as the ship moved and landed on his bed she ended up landing in front. "Noises and movements disrupts my thoughts and peace." She continued.

He lied down next to her and laid his hand on the small of her back, "you could just admit you're as scared as a kitten" he told her.

She attempted roll out of his touch but instead he had pinned her down to his bed, "i believe I would admit it if I were scared of anything." She protested beneath him.

"Is that so?" He asked her unimpressed.

"I did admit I was afraid of riding." She had pointed out back when they were young, "and I never said I liked spiders." She added.

The white wolf nodded, "you made a point there." He agreed.

"Perhaps, being ravished by a wolf could be terrifying for me" she smirked sounding suggestive as her legs had locked his torso closer to her. Her nightgown had hiked up to her thighs.

He was now a few inches closer to her face, "I don't know, being ravished by a wolf? It sounds like something you have not experienced just yet." He whispered in her ear.

"So are you implying I should be thrown to a wolf?" He chuckled as he kissed her neck. "You already have walked into a wolf's den, my lady." He said in between nibbles he was taking on her neck.

Her toes were hiking his night shirt up. It was going to be hard for jon to hide his excitement at this rate. Their lips caught each other as she pulled him closer and grinded her hips to his. He pushed her robe off as his hands slid down towards her shoulders. Her fingers playing with his curls, his callous hands caressing her soft skin. She suddenly yawned loudly, "Are you wary?" He asked her with concern and moved off her. He did not want to push her to do something she did not feel like doing for the moment.

"Sorry Jon. I did feel a bit stressed worrying over this storm. But I had found your company comforting." She admitted looking tired but clung to him. "Is it alright if I sleep next to you for the night? She had asked him.

Jon had smiled at her as he put an arm around her, "do as you please, Lady Rhone." He had told her.

"Jon, stop the formalities when we are spending our time privately together." She spoke with her eyes closed. Before he could reply she was already deep in her slumber.


	13. Chapter 12: Back to One

**Author's Note:** Here's a new update. Thank you to everyone who has been faving, following and reviewing! The big scenes are coming up on the next chapter! I hope you guys could enjoy this well, I am touched by every one who comments on the flow of the story.

I am deciding do I prolong marriage between the two and make them miserable early on? or do I have it soon and shake them up? both situations would still make them miserable tho because lol game of thrones was never a fairy tale.

Anywaaaay, Read and Review and let me know how you want the two to end up.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Back to One**

Gerold had stayed in the North for one summer. He had dealt with shipping Rhone's belongings to Hightower after Domeric's passing. They had to make sure she was sent off first when she had tried to have Ramsay Snow killed. Gerold warned Lord Roose Bolton not to set foot close to them especially after taking Ramsay Bolton in Dreadfort six moons after Domeric's passing. The Dreadfort heir was a very good friend of his, by taking the culprit in he halted the trade with Dreadfort saying that he could get supplies from other houses to export.

His sister almost killed herself after Domeric's death, she was hysterical, almost driven mad it was almost a miracle that she consented to be betrothed to Jon.

Gerold has finally completed a design he and sister worked on for years. A foot powered machine to make embroidery easier, faster and consistent. Upon The little light's arrival they would able to generate more of these machines easy and dispatch them all over the known world.

One night, Rhone and Jon had arrived in the mansion. The little light had immediately embraced him. "You seem sentimental." He had jested

She pinched and pulled his cheek,"shut your mouth." She glared at him.

Gerold had laughed he was relieved to see her behave normally. He looked at Jon, "So where do you plan to stay Jon? You might want to spend time at your first home starting in the morrow?" Jon had looked at Gerold's sister.

The brilliant knight had assumed something was going on between the two, they are betrothed afterall. Gerold had observed the little light who was not too bothered about it, but she did smile at the white wolf. He had guessed that Rhone was more of trying her best to make things lighter between them. He had thought his sister grown mature she had turned ten and eight after all.

"I will decide when I visit Winterfell it's not too far from here anyway." He had heard the baseborn knight reply. The boy was helpless, he was ss clingy Rhone was to Domeric, only Gerold's sister was less reciprocative than Domeric. Gerold had felt a bit guilty making comparisons, but he could not help make comparisons, he had looked forward to having Domeric as a good brother. Jon was just as great, a little brooding but all men had their quirks.

Ros had knocked on the open door before entering his study carrying a tray of wine and some cups, "Ahh this is Ros by the way, I had noticed her looking for employment at the local brothel, I had told her that she would be a waste their being quite literate so I took her in as one of our maids." He introduced the beautiful red head. Gerold had been attracted to the woman she was ten and six when he had seen her first, she did have other purposes for Gerold besides serving their household. "Ros, this is my sister, Rhone and her betrothed Ser Jon." He had introduced the the couple.

"Good eve, Lady Rhone and Ser Jon. It is a pleasure, Ser Gerold had told me about his lovely lady sister and your love for Arbor Gold. So I took the initiative to bring some once I heard of your arrival." The redhead had poured the golden liquid in the cups

His sister made a mischievous smirk "Mm..you're right, quite literate for a commoner, pretty too. I will look forward to seeing you around, Ros." His sister told the maid as cups was handed to his sister and Jon.

"Thank you, Ros" Jon had thanked the redhead. She excused herself after serving Gerold his cup.

"I know that grin, young lady." He immediately commented after he was sure Ros was far enough from the study.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She acted coy taking a sip from her cup.

Gerold looked at Rhone, "Would you allow your lady to lust after a woman just like that, Jon?" He asked his soon to be good brother.

It took a while for Jon to answer. Gerold had raises an eyebrow, "I am guessing you had fun at Dorne." He assumed something had happened at Dorne. The brilliant knight himself remembers The Princess Arianne asking about his sister constantly when they were younger. His sister was not new to bisexual intimacies.

Jon had immediately reacted, red as a tomato, "Your sister and I never-" he was cut short.

"Oh don't pick on Jon because he's easy prey. If I wanted Ros in my bed I would invite him….maybe." She grinned playfully touching his thigh.

"Like I always said, go get a room, I am no fan of exhibitionism." Gerold had exclaimed.

Rhone had a smug look on her face, "Come on, Jon. I'm pretty sure Gerold just want that pretty little red head all to himself." She had pulled her betrothed along with her.

The next day the white wolf had shifted "mm Jon.." he heard the little light call out, sleeping next to each other became a habit since the incident at the ship,"Will you be staying over at Winterfell after the feast? " she had asked him.

Jon had smiled, "I might, my brothers may ask me to" he told the little light as he stroked her hair out of her face.

"That's too bad, I would miss you warming my bed tonight." She caressed his chest.

"It's like you had some plans tonight, you could always warm my bed in Winterfell.." the white wolf had suggested.

She grinned, "I do not think your lord father would be to keen on the idea that you already have been sharing my bed before our vows." The little light leaned on top his chest with their faces close to each other. He could feel the her breasts pressed onto him he was worried that she would eventually notice the his hardness bulging through his night shirt.

"It is not like we have been doing anything more than just kissing and cuddling." He defended.

She smirked at him "are you implying you want to do more than just that, Jon?" He gulped, he did not meant be so forward or imply that he had been growing impatient. "You know, your morning wood has been poking my ass or thigh every time we share a bed, sometimes it does get very tempting.." her hand travels down his groin "oh there it goes again!" She jested.

He could not believe she was teasing about this it was almost cruel because he did not know far she was willing to go with him just yet. He had felt himself twitch as she lightly stroked him underneath his nightshirt this time. "Rhone…" he groaned.

She smirked, "tell me Jon, do you like this?" She whispered as she now had a grip on his hardness sliding him up and down.

He nodded, "y-yes, Rhone" he said almost too submissively.

She had touched his sac after releasing her grip on him "That's good at least you have something to remember me by on what you will be missing all day and night." She teased as she stood up.

She had stripped her nightgown in front of him before changing into a dress. Jon had thought she was cruel to leave him undone. "Do you want me to return you the favor?" He asked her suggestively.

"I'm alright, Jon. I do believe your family is waiting for you at Winterfell, father is already there we should be get going now." She had casually told him.

* * *

"Ser Jon Snow." His lord father had embraced him at the Great Hall. His siblings have all grown with Rickon barely recognizing him. "Ser Baelor and I had a chat a while ago on how well you performed your duties down South."his lord father greeted.

His lord father had faced to the little light, "Lady Rhone you have grown into a great beauty, it is an honor to have you as my good daughter." The warden of the North had kissed her knuckles. Jon had thought he was luck enough to become betrothed in the first place.

"Thank you Lord Stark. Your son had served his duty well, I can say his hard work is well deserved." She had politely exchanged.

Everything was falling into place for Jon, he was knighted and to be granted a name. He was not going to be the lord of Winterfell, but now he was going to be a landed knight and soon to be granted a lordship in a land close to Oldtown.

Jon had followed his father to the solar afterwards. His lord father had discussed with him about his knighting and visits to Braavos. It had also seemed that Lord Stark had already sent the king the approval of Jon's legitimacy in line as his heir after Arya.

"I am guessing you would like to hear about your mother, Jon." He had spoken lowly. "But not a soul should know, about this conversation." The Lord of Winterfell had made Jon swear.

"Not a word, father." He had sworn.

"When your aunt Lyanna had fled she had gotten with child. I cannot disclose who the father was, but the child she bore was you. You are not my bastard son, but your mother had sworn her vows with her lover to the Old Gods. When I had found her at that tower she had you and made me swore to keep your identity to secrecy. I had kept this even from Robert, if he had known Lyanna had a child with some other man, we do not know what is to happen to you." His lord father had revealed solemnly.

"You are not going to tell me who my father truly is?" This was a lot to take in for Jon, that he was a son of Lady Lyanna Stark. He had remembered Rhone implying that his mother must have been a noble woman. And now he found out that his father was now a mystery he could not even tell his betrothed about it. The fact was the little light could check into it, but Jon had thought he should not risk his father's trust.

"When the time is right perhaps I could tell you who your father truly was, this is something Lord Leyton and Ser Baelor know. If I do not live longer than Robert, you have someone else to ask. But they will not disclose anything to you either not when it is not safe." His lord father had warned him.

Jon was stuck, he was assured that he was no bastard and yet he had felt as lost as he was back when he was younger. "I would like to visit my mother's crypts." He had told the northern lord. "I would still like to call you father even if you are truly my Uncle. You have raised me as your son I would still consider you as my father." He had sadly smiled at Lord Stark.

When he had walked at the halls he had seen Lady Stark in the hall, "Welcome back Jon Snow." She had given him a small smile. I was not the warmest welcome he had but it had a lot to do with the awkwardness in the past years.

"Thank you, Lady Stark. I would also like to thank you for the parcels you have sent." The white wolf had thanked the lady of Winterfell.

She was surprised, "Your half siblings had missed you dearly." She had defended. "If you see the children around tell them to go to me before the feast begins. Excuse me." She had cut the conversation short.

Jon had taken some winter roses from the glass gardens and placed them in his mother's crypts Jon had sobbed because all this time she was already where he grew up in.

Jon swore that before leaving he would find out more about his mother before leaving Winterfell again. He had left the crypts and headed to the courtyard where he had found Robb and Theon.

"Ser Jon Snow, going South had done a lot of good to you." Theon smirked.

Robb had placed a hand on the white wolf's shoulder, "I had told you it was not impossible to get knighted sooner. Look at you now!" He had grinned.

"Knighted and betrothed to a nice pair of teats, I told you she was going to grow into quite a beauty." Theon had said which had gotten to Jon's nerves as Obb scolded Theon.

"What? I'm positive that Domeric had tasted her anyway judging by the way he had always followed her like a lost puppy. I am sure Jon would have at least fondled-" Robb had cut the young Kraken's words.

"Theon! She's still a high born lady, and what had happened back then is not for us to pry on." Robb had scolded Theon again.

Jon was on the verge of knocking Theon's teeth off. "Another word about her I am this close to cutting you." Jon's blood boiled.

Theon smirked, "you have not touched her? I am sure she could be a little mi-" Jon had jabbed the young Kraken.

Robb and Jon had gotten in between them, as Ser Rodrik rushed to their aid. Jon was told to go to his chambers, Robb had explained what had just happened.

He had heard three young voices from the direction of his chambers only to find Arya, Bran and Rickon showing his chambers to Rhone. "What are all of you doing here? Aren't you all supposed to be preparing for the feast?" Jon had reminded his siblings.

Rhone had bended to them and smiled at the lot "I had asked them to show me around, Jon. Perhaps you should all go prepare now." She greeted.

"Aww Jon we just wanted to know more about Lady Rhone and her adventures at Essos." Arya pouted.

"She was going to tell us about water dancers, sellswords and ships!" Bran had told the white wolf.

Rickon had clung to his betrothed's skirts, he had wondered if this how their future would end up like. "You have plenty of time to ask her that after you bathe, and prepare for the feast. Besides, you can ask me about Braavos too, you know." Jon had told his siblings. "Now carry on, Lady Stark might scold me for keeping you here.

"Go on, I'll see you all at the feast. I will just a chat with your brother." She had smiled at them

They all head out of his chambers he had closed the door a few minutes later, "You would not ask them show you around, you already know about Winterfell." He came closer to her.

"They had thought it would be nice to wait for you here and showed me how they had prepared your chambers. They did not think you were going to take too long." She had defended the children.

Jon grinned, "you always end up defending a child causing trouble, don't you?" He had asked remembering the inconvenience he caused her back when he was younger. "Lady Stark might pin things on me like when I was younger." He had shared to the little light.

She smirked, "I was a troublesome child once. As much as I say I don't like children I always end up defending them." She told Him. She gently caressed his shoulders and stepped closer. "Don't stress about Lady Stark, Jon. Do you want me to do anything for you before I leave?" She had whispered in his ear. She was doing what she does best again, taking control of the situation.

He grinned at her, "Perhaps staying the night with me here after the feast. Your guest chambers aren't very far from here." He had requested.

Her fingers were lingering slowly unbuttoning his vest, "So wanton of you, Jon." She had commented as her lips caught his and she ended up lightly nibbling on his lower lip, he had returned the gesture intending to make her soft full lips swell before deepening the kiss. She completely unbuttoned him, he pulled her closer and grasped her bosom. Her breasts crushed against his chest had been making him weak in his legs feeling her softness and remembering the way she had touched him in the morning. He removes her shawl so he could taste her neck she had moaned his name which jad driven his imagination mad.

"Jon, we have a feast to go to tonight, perhaps this could wait some other time." She had teased him. "Are you doing this on purpose?" He had asked her feeling exasperated.

"I will make it up to you later, Jon" she had pecked him on the lips lightly, "I already helped you prepare by freeing you off your vest." She chuckled. "Besides people will talk if I stay too long in here." She reminded him and picked her shawl from the floor and left his chambers.

* * *

Rhone had taken a warm bath and dried her hair. One of the things she liked in Winterfell that it was warmer than the mansion. The mansion had a heater in it's basements but it could not be compared to Winterfell's great engineering. She wore a silver toned gown in the front with a sheer detail with embroidery in the middle from the center of her collar bones til her rib, silk was covering her neck and the rest of her body but had revealed her back. The dress was locked at her nape. It was a tight dress that showed her curves but the skirts flowed nicely.

The convenience of her short hair was she could slick it back and look presentable without braids or any other details that need to be added. It was very easy to maintain as she had only needed to pin her shoulder length hair into place.

There was a light knock on her chamber doors, and founded The white wolf in his house colors dressed in silks tailored to his lean built. His growing rugged beard and tied back hair added to his charm. The last time she had attended a feast with Jon was at Sunspear and she had barely noticed him then but now she had found his charms starting to grow on her.

The both of them had stared at each other for almost a minute, "you look-" Rhone had wanted to complimented him. "You're abso-" he had also spoke in usion with her.

Jon chuckled, "You go first." He had told her.

She suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed, she had smiled brightly at him to cover up the awkwardness, "I- let's go, Jon." She had linked her arm with his.

They had arrived in the Great Hall it had felt all nostalgic, the candle lit hall, the combination of the South and the North, she had sat down at the main table with her father, Jon, Lord Eddard, Lady Catelyn and Robb. It was quite festive a few elements of the past here in there, which was making Rhone losing her appetite. She had drank more of her Arbor Gold, old habits were starting to resurface.

Her father looked like he had noticed her discomfort and had asked her to dance, When they got to the floor her father had given her a look of concern, "Are you alright, sweetling?" Her father had asked her while dancing.

"I had thought I was doing so well, but when I got back here everything had started pouring in again, father" she had felt forlorn.

"You could retire early, if you wish." Her father had empathized with her.

She nodded, "I will try to hold it off as long as I can. I do not want to be rude to the Starks, especially to Jon." She had smiled.

It was not long Her father danced with Arya since they had exchanged partners. Jon was now dancing with her, it was a first. She had wanted this feast and visit about him and not her feelings, not her memories haunting her. She was so frustrated at herself that she could not at least make this about the man she was going to marry.

"Let's step outside, Rhone" She had heard Jon suggest with a concerned tone in his voice. She had nodded feeling guilty, as he held her hand and took their capes with them and a bottle of Dornish Wine.

They had worn their capes before exiting the Great Hall. They had stood at the Courtyard, "Do you want to go to the Godswood?" He had asked her.

"No, we could stay here at the Courtyard for a bit Jon." She had refused too quickly and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Jon, I could not even give this one feast to be about you and not about my remorse." She ha embraced him letting her cheek rest on his shoulder. "I was so foolish to think that I was strong enough to go into that hall for the feast and not feel nostalgic, it was everywhere Jon the images of the past. I had thought I move on from." She had started sobbing.

Jon had slipped his hand inside of her cape, stroking her bare back to comfort her, "I apologize, I was unable to realize that this was where we all first have met each other. I was more worried about passing Dreadfort and failed to remember that everything had started at Winterfell." She whimpered at his words.

"I had thought I had moved on from this, but it only took me one feast here to break me down." He lifted the little light's chin and kissed each tear slowly falling at this point.

"Then let us create new new memories here, Rhone" he had told her.

"Please promise you won't do something and die before or after we marry." It had sounded like a jest, but she could not afford to give herself and lose it all over again.

Jon had kissed her softly on the lips, "I will go wherever you go, I promise you that." He had told her.

"I want to retire, Jon." She had whispered, "I'm already tired Jon, I do not think I could sleep in my chambers on my own tonight, I could not sleep alone." She had requested.

He took her hand in his "get yourself ready for bed, I will head to your chambers tonight, but I will leave before Dawn." He had told her. She did not want him to leave her side at all but she understood the gravity of the situation.

* * *

Jon had stayed and slept beside her, he had kept her in his arms. He could feel at this point that he had already loved her for so long, his heart was touched at her eagerness to make their relationship work. He had watched her sleep until he had overslept and the sun was about to rise. He had quietly went to his chambers.

He had heard a knock a minute later, he had opened the door and let his pord father enter. His father had looked at him sternly, "I saw you coming from Lady Rhone's chambers direction, Jon." He had warned the baseborn son of Winterfell.

"She could not sleep by herself father, the feast had brought up memories. Her first feast here was where she met Domeric. Even if I had loved her and wanted her enough she will not let me have her so easily. She is still not completely over him." He had felt a heavy burden off his chest.

"Do you already love her?" His lord father had asked him.

"I guess I had unconsciously did, she had always been kind to me even when we were younger, even til today." He had confessed.

His father had furrowed his eyebrows, "Does she know of your feelings, son?" The lord of Winterfell had asked.

Jon shook his head, "No father, tell me how do you compete with someone who has already passed?" Jon had asked his father. "Domeric had told me I was the only one who he could entrust Rhone to. But clearly her heart still belongs to him." Jon had brooded.

"Love is something we all learn to do, Jon. You are fortunate with the time given to you Lady Rhone seems to be trying hard to welcome you into her heart, to be honest not a lot of people could make that effort and learn to love who they are betrothed to." His lord father had explained. "But whatever is between you two, please avoid leering eyes. People will talk that you might get her with child before you even wed her. She already had gone through more than enough." His lord father had expressed his concern.

A moon later Jon had returned from executing a deserter of the night's watch. The man spoke of regret and the undead. Jon had remembered the words of the old man of Oldtown saying if anything strange is mentioned in the North he is to be sent a raven. Lord Leyton had seem to be a man filled with riddles and tales. He sometimes had thought about Old Nan only with a more educated and wider perspective. His thoughts were cut once the man was beheaded. This was not new for Jon he had seen Ser Garth cut hands, fingers and other body parts of men who committed crimes. This was no different, he now understood what Lady Rhone had meant about those who go to the wall, he thought that Lord Leyton had saved him from that fate.

The oldman had said that Jon should see the wall for himself, and when he does Lord Leyton would make sure that every tower was well equipped.

Robb had made bran watch the beheading, saying that this was how the North was. Jon had remembered his first time experiencing a beheading. He was fortunate enough to experience much of the North as he has the ways of the South.

On their way back they took in six dire wolf pups, he had returned with his pup white and eyes as red as fire. He had met Ser Gerold outside of the manor in one of the workshop areas. It was a bit more quiet at the mansion after Ser Baelor had returned to Oldtown.

"Isn't that strange? A stag stabbed a wolf and had left five pups. Could this not be an omen Jon?" Asked the brilliant knight. Jon had realized the similarities between Lord Leyton and Ser Gerold.

Rhone had arrived with a few scrolls in her arms which she put on the table. She faced Jon and looked surprised at the pup. Jon had looked amused by her expression. "A wolf pup?" She looked scared even when the pup had wanted to jump to her arms.

"A dire wolf pup, his mother died by a stab of stag. We found him along with five other pups." Jon had told Rhone as he released the snow toned pup on the floor.

The pup immediately rushed to the little light, she squirmed and went up the table the pup tried jumping helplessly trying to reach for her. Gerold had laughed at her over and over.

"Jon could you please hold your pup." She requested.

"He's just a pup, Rhone. He only seems to like you very much. You should try holding him." Jon took the pup and pushed him closer to Rhone with ith it's tongue out. He knew very well she was afraid but he knew the pup was harmless.

"Think of it as practice for having children, sweet sister." Ser Gerold had jested at the young Hightower.

She frowned at her brother, Jon was unsure if she was upset about the pup or the prospect of children. She slowly went back on her feet, she pats the pup's head lightly as the pup's nose nuzzled on her palm and she retreated her hand and walked to the entrance of the mansion.

"Jon, you better clean his mess, Jon. I don't want roof dung or pee in the premises." She left for her chambers.

Ser Gerold chuckled, "And that is a preview of marital life with An Iron Lady of Hightower. Better think first if you are prepared for children before having your pecker shoot seeds into that." The brilliant knight had teased Jon.

Jon had also recieved news from his father, Jon's legitimization had been finalized, he was finally a Stark by name and could wed Rhone in a few moons. But what had bothered him now, upon the death of Jon Arryn the king was to arrive, rumors say that King Robert was to make his lord father the Hand of the King. The king was already on his way with a large party in tow that would arrive in two moons time.


	14. Chapter 13: Winterfell

**Author's Note:** Wow almost a hundred follows and seventy faves! Thank you very much for the support, it's what keeps me going. Here's another chapter for you guys! I love feedback and reviews, let me know what you want to see in the fic! read and Review! Thanks! Majority would be from Jon's point of view at this point and very few from the Hightower siblings, until around chacpter 14 or 15.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Winterfell**

Jon had woken up next to Rhone at the mansion. The king was to arrive soon and it was best that he stayed near Mikken's. Every morning woke up to Rhone clinging onto him with her soft thighs showing, it was getting difficult for him to resist the view that he receives every time he wakes. Jon had gently touched her face, her blue eyes slowly opens and she smiles at him, she greets him with a passionate kiss with her fingers feeling his short growing beard.

"Is there any way I could convince you not to shave that off, Jon?" She had asked with her long fingers tracing his chest down to his torso.

Jon grinned at her, "I did not know you liked beards so much." He had told her.

She bit her lower lip, "Will you not have it done, then?" She had crawled on top of him.

He could see the strings of her nightgown loosen, hoping that she doesn't notice the excitement he has been having. He had assured his father he would not bed her, but she was making this literally hard for him.

She had taken his hand and placed it on her breast, it was perky and could barely fit his whole hand and squeezed it lightly. He had moved his hand, his callous fingers felt her nipples hardened as he played with the bud and supressed a moan. Jon was about to pull her closer so he could taste her skin, she instead sat on his torso, "you have not answered me yet, Jon Stark." She had smirked. He had realized that he was now legitimized, it was till so new to him.

"Jon?" She had called out again.

"It's Lady Starks' orders, Rhone. It's preparation for the king's arrival today." He had reminded her.

She frowned, "I don't want to go to a feast without you Jon." She had told him. Lady Stark had regrettably told him that it was best not to attend the feast. Even if Jon had know the truth in the eyes of the realm he was still a bastard. "I think I will be feeling ill today" she had acted dramatic. She had never liked social events, "I'm allergic to the court and small talk. I'll wait for you here." Jon had thought It must be so easy to decide that since she does not have Ser Baelor to decide for her.

they had heard his wolf pup, Ghost scraching at the door, "It's time for me to get up," Jon had kossed her forehead and prepared to leave.

Jon had head to Tommy the butcher he had met with Robb and Theon who were already getting groomed. "Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon had asked his half brother.

"It's for the queen, I bet. I hear she's sleek as a mink" commented by the young Kraken.

"You've been to Kingslanding, Jon. I hear the prince is a right royal prick." Said Robb.

"The Hightowers and I did not stick around long enough to know. They had said it was wiser for us not to talk about it in the Capitol. But in the Reach, not a lot of them are impressed by the prince. The twins think the prince is a prick" Jon had told them.

"Think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick." Theon snarked.

Jon had frowned sitting to be groomed next, "Go on, Tommy, shave him good. He likes his own hair better than his betrothed." Robb had jested.

"She had been trying to convince me not to shave since yesterday." Jon defended as Tommy started shaving.

"Was she too prude to offer you anything good. Afterall, you're here having a shave." Theon had implied, Jon did not want to comment any more than he should.

They had gone to to the mansion to meet Ser Gerold to go to Winterfell altogether. "So clean and pretty." Ser Gerold had jested. "I left a raven sent to you at your chambers. You had seemed busy last night so I did not remind you." Gerold had smirked. The other two boys had raised an eyebrow at him.

Jon had shrugged, "I would see to it when we return, Ser Gerold. Where is Lady Rhone?" He had asked the brilliant knight.

"She is at her chambers with Ros. I had her try and to convince Rhone to come with us. It is best not to interrupt, Ser Jon." Gerold had told them. Giggling was heard from the hall at the second floor. Ros and Rhone had stepped out both looking bathed, Ros in her usual dress as Rhone in a light gray dress and a cape with white fur on it.

"Gods, that maid of yours is a fox, Ser Gerold" Theon had remarked.

"Look, but do not touch." Ser Gerold had warned. Before going upstairs to change into his armor.

Robb had smirked , "what had kept you busy, Jon?" He had asked Jon. "It looks like your relationship is flourishing, with the way you're looking uncomfortable I'd say she has you wrapped in her little finger." Robb had nudged Jon's arm.

Jon had blushed furiously.

Ros had continued to go to Ser Gerold's chambers. Rhone had descended from the stairs in her Myrish silk dress. "Good morning." She had greeted them.

They had exchanged pleasantries,"I had thought you were sick?" Jon had asked his betrothed.

"Ros had thought otherwise and had me bathed and slipped into my gown." She smirked, he had wondered if he should be jealous of Ros, he had felt the same way back in Sunspear.

"I'd like to be bathed by Ros too." Theon had smirked.

The little light had scoffed, "Doubt Gerold would let you, Greyjoy. He's a bit too possessive with that one." She crossed her arms. She faced Jon with a smile, "would you be wearing your armor today? She had asked him.

Jon shook his head, "No, my lady. I'll be wearing Northern traditional attire." He had informed her.

She smiled and linked her arm with his, "It's better than holding on to a tin man's arm." She jested.

After Gerold wore his armor they had all headed to Winterfell, to Rhone's dismay they had went by horse. She had looked unwell even sitting upfront. They had arrived just in time when the Royal entourage had been sighted at a very close distance at the Kings Road . Bran sees the procession from his perch high atop a castle wall and clambers nimbly down to tell everyone. Lady Catelyn and Maester Luwin walk to the courtyard, passing Bran's wolf pup.

"Gods, but they grow fast." It was only now that she saw Bran on the wall "Brandon!" She had called out.

"I saw the king! He's got hundreds of people!" He had excitedly announced.

"How many times have I told you: No climbing!" lady Stark had scolded the boy of ten.

"But he's coming right now! Down our road!" He had protested.

Her Tully blue eyes were filled with concern, "I want you to promise me: No more climbing." She had made Bran swear.

Bran had looked down, "I promise." He had said.

Lady Stark had smiled, "Do you know what?" She had asked the little boy.

"What?" Bran had asked back.

"You always look at your feet before you lie. Run and find your father. Tell him the king is close." She had told Bran.

Jon and the rest of the Hightower siblings had lined up behind the Starks, "Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister?" she had panicked.

Arya scoots past her parents to get in the receiving line, "Hey,, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing with that on?" Jon had heard his lord father and pulled off Arya's helm.

"Move!" Arya had pushed Bran.

Prince Joffrey in lined with the hound had entered who had been looking at Sansa's direction. Jon knew Robb would not take that lightly. More riders with banners arrived. A coach lumbers in, followed by King Robert, who was a fat dark haired man. Jon had found the man as dissapointing. All of them kneel as King Robert heaves himself off his horse. The fat king signals for all to rise and faced the Warden of The North. "Your Grace." Greeted Jon's lord father.

"You've got fat." the king had said ironically and both men laugh. "Cat!" The stag king greeted lady Stark.

The plump king king sighed, "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" He had asked Lord Stark.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours" Answered the Warden of The North.

The door of the wheel house had opened, the a young blonde boy, and a young blonde girl exit the carriage. The last to exit the carriage was the golden haired queen who was beautiful despite her age, Jon had thought of the similarity between Rhone and the queen both do not truly smile.

Jon had heard his siblings discreetly argue. " Who have we here? You must be Robb." The king had looked at Robb, then faced Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one." He had faced Arya who was tiny compared to the fat king, "Your name is?" He had asked.

"Arya" she had replied.

The stag king looked at Bran, "Ooh. Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." He had greeted Bran.

One of the golden cloaks removed his helm, his golden blonde hair and handsome face had been revealed. Jon had assumed the knight was Jamie Lannister, what a king should look like.

Jon had felt a nudge at his arm by his betrothed, "You are Jon?" The stag king had asked the legitimized son of Lord Stark.

Jon had bowed, "yes, your grace." He had answered remembering the things he had to kept secret according to his father.

The Lannister queen had approached them and they all bow. "My queen." Greeted Lord Stark and his wife.

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." Said the king. Jon had remembered that the king had loved his mother dearly.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The queen had told her king husband.

"Ned." The king had ignored the queen, humiliating her in front of everyone.

* * *

Rhone had been approached by the Queen as The rest of the people had dispersed, Rhone had curtsied, "My queen." She had greeted politely.

"Lady Rhone hightower of Oldtown, my have you grown into quite a beauty, sweetling. But your hair.." She had touched Rhone's chin and looked disappointed.

The little light shown a small smile, "it had been too hot at Oldtown, your grace" she had lied. She was told to always run a show in front of other highborn women who were not family.

The queen had linked her arm with Rhone to the little light's dismay. "Come accompany me to my chambers, the last I have seen you were almost my Myrcella's age, when you painted pictures of us in the Capitol." The queen had invited her. Rhone had thought that if the woman was not a queen she would have ran home and hide under her books.

They had been drinking tea in the queen's guest chambers, "I have heard what had happened to you in the past summers, i would like to give my condolences. Such an awful way to pass." She had told Rhone.

The little light had tried not to be bothered, "He was the love of my life, your grace. I sometimes still mourn for him, the North brings such painful memories from time to time." The little light had confessed.

The queen had taken a sip of her tea, "I had heard he was an accomplished boy. A pity Lord Leyton had betrothed you to baseborn knight of the North instead." Rhone did not like how the queen insulted her betrothed.

"We marry who our House lords tell us to marry, your grace." She had played the dutiful lady she was supposed to be.

"Ser Domeric Bolton did not soil you?" The queen had asked a personal question.

She shook her head, "No, your grace. He was a gallan knight, he did not wish ruin me like what had happened to his lady aunt." She had defended and lied about Domeric.

"Such a waste. If my eldest Steffon had lived he would have been close to your age, I would have considered you as a candidate for him." The Lannister queen had told the little light.

"I'm afraid I do not blend in the capitol, your grace. My opinions have not changed since I was young, the court is not for me. My grandfather had wished for me to stay within Oldtown and flourish the trade for Westeros. My grandfather wishes to have me wed and stay in Braavos to improve my work with the Ironbank." The little light explained.

The queen smirked, "House Hightower, humble and dutiful as always." She had commented. "We will commission to have another royal portrait with Tommen to be painted before we both leave the North, sweetling." The queen had requested.

The little light had sighed as she was forced to attend the feast, her betrothed was allowed to join as he was now a legitimate son, and both their presence would be missed even being just at the background. It had been less agonizing for Rhone during this feast.

Robb and Jon had approached their uncle Benjen. As Rhone had continued to drink her Arbor Gold. The amount of people has been making her claustrophobic, "Lady Rhone Hightower and her signature frown." She had heard a familiar voice that had once visited Oldtown. The little man had sat down in front of her.

The imp had kssed her knuckles, "Lord Tyrion Lannister and his signature drunken voice after whoring around." She had rolled her eyes before drinking from her cup.

He had laughed, "I would have mistaken you for my sister for that remark." He had described her. She had continued to frown, "I had heard of your venture with the Ironbank, congratulations. My father and Little finger would be chasing you sooner. Should we now call you the Ironlady of Oldtown?" He had jested.

"Gods, you sound like Gerold." The little light had complained.

"Where is that brothers of yours?" Tyrion had asked her.

"Drunk dancing, somewhere." She had replied.

"Short and sharp as always. And your betrothed? " he had continued to ask

"Preferred his uncle and half brother's company." She had answered.

"And your mind?" He had raised an eyebrow at her.

"In my study at our manor wishing for me to return and be kept away from all the small talk thrown at me throughout the whole day." She had thought it was safe to express in front of the little man.

He had chuckled, "I thought so, I should pay a visit at your workshop one of these days." He had told the little light

She smiled, "I am sure you will find many curious things there." Rhone had expressed. "So what are your plans for the North?" She had asked him.

"Well, I intend to visit castle black and piss at the other side of the wall." He had informed Rhone.

She chuckled, "I am not sure if I should be worried about your prick getting frozen or the poor wildling that would get hit by your piss." She smirked.

Tyrion pretender to look offended, "Such unladylike, Lady Rhone." He jested. "I remember you had wanted to see the wall as a child, perhaps you and your intended would like to join me, his uncle is after all, a sworn brother." He had invited her.

"My grandfather had wanted to start sending supplies to Castle Black. I will let you know. Is this a way for you to get a wheel house to join you so you will get comfort when you tire?" Rhone knew that the small man knew she preferred to travel with a coach.

He grinned at her as Jaime Lannister had approached them, "Good evening,Lady Rhone" he had kissed her knuckles. "I would like to borrow my brother our sister has been looking for him." He had stared at her for a few seconds.

"Alright I do not want to keep any of you from the queen." She had told them "thank you ser, Thank you for the company Lord Tyrion." She had dismissed them.

"Your betrothed had left you here on your own?" Ser Jaime had asked her.

"I prefer not to pass through small spaces, Winterfell is crowded tonight, I'm afraid do not fare well in crowds." She had excused herself.

The kingslayer had grinned at her, "I would never leave my lady unattended." He told her.

She had raised an eyebrow,"I would prefer not to burden anyone from doing what they wish to do. Just because of me" She had answered cooly.

"Let us go Jaime, I can feel our sister's eyes burning through our skulls." Said the little man.

* * *

Arya had caused trouble by throwing food at Sansa. So all three children had needed to retire. Jon and Rhone accompany Robb to tuck the children to bed. Afterwards all three had decided to the Godswood and then eventually to the springs with some wine . They had removed their cloaks since it was warmer at the springs.

"Thank the Gods I have the manor to come home to." Rhone had told Jon and Robb out of relief.

The young wolf had drank every drop of Dornish wine from his cup, "That prick of a prince still gets to my nerves. The way he looks at Sansa makes me want to-" he was cut off by Rhone.

"I heard that Sansa is going to be promised to the prick prince. You know Robb it is better to know that he is attracted to Sansa in some way than having an awkward marriage." She had pointed out while finishing her cup, she had already been drunk since the feast.

As much as Jon didn't like the prince his betrothed had a point. He had positioned his arm at Rhone's bare back as they sat at the ground,"There's some truth to that Robb. It is a better start than nothing." Jon had agreed filling his cup finishing the wine left.

"Sansa is still so young" the young wolf had furrowed his brows.

Jon had gulped down the dark red fluid, "She is thirteen, and soon she will be fourteen." Jon had told Robb.

"Soon she will flower. I know it is difficult to see her grow up. I saw it difficult to think of both of you as growing into men too, but that is something we will all have to accept." She had sighed and looked at the springs and stood up. The little light had looked at the pools, Robb had grinned at Jon signaling him to push her into the springs "we were all so young back then-" jon had pushed her bare back as they both laughed out loud.

She had flared and stood from the water "Are both mad? It's bloody cold outside!" She had looked mad. Jon had suddenly felt troubled by the flesh forming through every curve at her dress's material being thin. It was Southern dress so there were no sifts beneath the dress.

Robb had stopped laughing who had seemed to notice and looked away blushing, "I apologize, Jon, I did not mean to-"

"We both did not expect this, could you turn your back?" Jon had asked his half brother who complied.

Jon had faced Rhone who removed the dress and threw it at Jon, "hang it over to dry a bit on the rock." She had told him and sat down. As soon as he he returned she had splashed the hot waters at them

Intensely non stop until Job and Robb were both drenched even if they had tried to flee and return she had kept splashing at them. "GO ON FREEZE. That's what you both deserve!" She frowned.

Jon had to started to remove his clothes, "What are you doing?" Robb had asked Jon.

Jon had his clothes to dry beside Rhone's "We can't risk catching a cold with the king around we should just keep our distance from her when we get into the pool." Jon had told his half brother.

Robb was blushing, "Jon,w-we aren't children any more if anyone found out the three of us-" The young wolf was panicking.

"This was normal when we went to Dorne people were very public there, no one will find out if none of us say a word. Besides, we will not touch her, like I said we are to keep our distance." The white wolf reminded his half brother. Jon did not want to share her but these are times that they have to stop acting like blushing maidens, or it could be because Jon had not been green as he used to be to react this way.

Robb had raised an eyebrow at Jon, "What had happened in Dorne?" He heard a curious question.

Jon had blushed, "I-it was something the North would not understand." The white wolf chose to be vague.

Robb had looked at him shocked, "did you bed her? Father wou-" Jon had cut him off.

"Two other women. With her permission at that time it was complicated." It must be the wine that he had been so honest.

"Two other women at the same time?" Robb had looked at him surprised. Jon could not say she was there too, he had decided to get into the spring in his small clothes and did not bother to wait for Robb.

Rhone had suddenly pulled him close and climbed on top of him, "Rhone-" she had crashed her soft full lips on his deepened she had tasted like wine as her bare chest was against his and her hips grinding on his.

It had been interrupted when they had heard a splash which had her immediately detach herself from him, "we will not touch her you said" Robb had reminded Jon.

Jon and Rhone had flushed even more red, in defense it was not Jon who had initiated, "So Dorne." Robb had asked the both of them trying to avoid the awkward air.

A few days had passed, Rhone and Jon had agreed to accompany Tyrion Lannister to Castle Black,. The raven sent to Jon was from Lord Leyton who was sending supplies and materials to renovate the towers and tend to the needs of the men at The Wall. The white wolf was helping Rhone pack her belongings for the fortnight trip since the feast was to be held tonight and Jon was to join the hunt.

Rhone had kissed him randomly, "Must we go to the feast tonight I was hoping we could stay here since we cannot share the wheelhouse during the cold nights." She had sighed. "Both of us have been kept from eachother for a while you always being summoned by your lord father and I being asked by the queen to satiate her vanity. i swear I would be having blisters by the end of the moon." Rhone had rolled her eyes, she had been kept busy by the Lannister queen top paint numerous portraits.

The white wolf had slides his hands to feel her curves, "You are always too eager, my father has told me not to get you with child before we wed. That's only few moons away, but if you keep climbing and crawling on me-" she has bit his lip.

"You know that we don't have to to bed eachother, I could satisfy your needs if you wish, ser." She smirked at him with her fingers playing with his hair.

He had kissed her gently on the lips, "Maybe tonight, after the feast. I am to hunt at the Wolfswood with the king." He had told her.

That day a feast did not happen, Bran had fell from the abandoned tower, wolf pup's howling was heard even at Wintertown, the monarchs' stay were extended to give empathy to Lord Stark.


End file.
